Blood Lust Crazed Haze
by Kate Mac
Summary: Story starts durring battle with Victoria's newborn army in Eclipse. Jasper and Bella pairing eventually. Non-cannon. Don't like pairing do not read. Wild twist and turns, please read and review : Rated M for language and lemons later.
1. Chapter 1

**AN : New Story - (This idea came to me while actually writing a thesis for philosophy LOL, go figure.) Of course being me, it had to be about Jasper Whitlock Hale and Bella hehe. Starts, set in Eclipse durring the newborn army fight with Victoria. Unlike my other stories where I am still figuring out an actual ending that really works, I already have it all planned & outlined for this one haha :P Please be kind and review, I like lots of reviews !!! ;) Also if you do not like Jasper and Bella pairings, don't read it. There I warned ya :P Have fun, review, and as always the great SM owns all things Twilight - Forward Ho!**

**

* * *

**

**Blood Lust Crazes Chapter 1. So this is how my story goes?**

Bella's POV

Edward was a mind reader, and though he couldn't read my freakishly non ordinary human mind, I knew he was always one step ahead of Victoria. As I was watching him dance a death dance between Riley ( obviously some moron who fell for Victoria's babbling bullshit ) and Victoria herself, I came to the conclusion I would grab an object, yes a rock, just in case and to settle my own nerves. Stupid yes, obviously I had no chance in hell against an angry blood thirsty newborn army if shit literally hit the fan, I knew this. But being a simple minded human, it was the least I could do.

I watched intensley as Edward shred Riley and set him on fire and it made my heart flutter to know we were almost done with this chaos, this stupid loss. We were almost done, I kept chating internally to myself. But right as Edward was moving in on Victoria, I heard, we all heard the most chilling of screams to ever touch reach my ears. I froze, and clutched at my stupid rock like a security blanket. "ALICE!" I then realized I was yelling into the air! That was the scream of Alice. She was a fortune teller, the beloved little vampire pixie, the best friend I had ever had, she was screaming ! I was about to go run to her, and then all my imperfections came crashing back at me. I was a human, surely if Alice couldn't handle it, I would be good as dead, GOD NO! I thought. Why couldn't Edward have saved the bullshit and made me immortal already?

Obviously it was not only me who got somehow distracted with her screams because suddenly something that was going so right, was taking a drastic turn for the worse. Victoria was now one step ahead of Edward, and I was still helpless. Fucking helpless watching my vampire mate to be getting stalked by a psychotic cat woman with a damn grudge! This was my worst fears and nightmares coming true. This was hell on earth.

"Edward NO!" I yelled as loud as I could as I saw her start to rip my true love to shreds before my very eyes. It was at that moment I heard others screams as well, Esme, Emmett and Carlisles screams, horrible screams, but why wasn't my edward screaming? I started to feel faint, hell at this point I wish I would just become a meal for the damn newborn army that stupid bitch had created. My world was falling down around me. As I started to get even more dizzy the last thing I heard, my Edwards voice ring like a majestic summer wind in my ear one last time. "I love you Isabella Marie Swan, you will be happy in time, Be safe always my love." As I was about to pass out, I was charged full force by one of the La Push wolves Seth, I think.

Seconds latter, I came too, Seth was freaking out on me as he was carrying me at a fast run through the forrest. "Bella, I have to take you to Jasper, there are some other leeches there too, we have all been summond to rejoin them, things got pretty ugly back there Bella, are you okay?" Seth asked concerned, scared, worried, and sadly.

I had to think about this, was I okay ? Was I really okay? Physically yes, I didn't feel anything at all, but my heart was empty, dead, it couldn't be broken again, because it had just suffered the worst loss imaginable. I was now undead, might as well be a leech too I though, I was the living dead, the un dead, but this was worse than being a vampire, this was being in a world without the people you love most. This was hell. I was turning back into the zombie I had been when Edward first left me. But no, this time I was was furious! I felt like my blood was boiling literally bubbling underneath my skin!

Suddenly as we were approaching a small clearing in the forrest Seth dropped me fast, and rather hard. "Bella! SHIT! you are on fire?" He yelled and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Relax Dog, it is her shield." I heard a somewhat familiar voice say, as I looked at the blue icy almost flame like embers encompassing me.

"What the fuck?" I asked in a whisper suddenly feeling all of my rage building up again.

"Bella, do you remember me ?" The same voice asked and this time I looked up to see her, yes I remember her cherub like perfection, yet radiating red eyes, it was Jane.

"Jane?" I asked in a very monotone voice, that surprised even me.

"Yes, I am Jane, Now tell me, where is Edward?" She asked concerned, and had crouched down to get to my eye level on the forest clearings ground.

"Dead" I stated simply yet monotone, and started to feel my rage build again.

"Bella vampires do not die unless.." She started looking more concerned.

"I SAW HIM FUCKING GET KILLED BY THAT BITCH OVER THERE!" I pointed to Victoria who was being held by a very pissed off looking Felix.

"Bella calm down. It's okay, we will show her justice, but you need to know a few things." Jane immediately began in a soothing tone.

"Edward was not the only one lost Bella, if you saw him get killed this is going to be even worse to tell you." Jane said calmly, and for the first time I began to to really look at her, she wasn't as scary as I had initally thought, no she was a real fucking vampire. It dawned on me then Perhaps carlisle had it wrong, perhaps, if they would have lived as they were destined too they wouldn't have been weak, perhaps they would still be alive. I knew then what the screams had been. Realization hit me like a fucking brick wall, they had all died, because of me.

"Bella, not all of us died." I looked up to see his face he was there, Jasper, God he must hate me I thought.

"Shh, Darlin' nobody hates you, least of all not me." Jasper said and hugged me tightly putting out my freakishly odd flames of rage. I felt waves of calm and hope wash over me.

"It's okay Bella, but you Jasper, and Rosalie will be coming back to Volterra with us just till we get things figured out." Jane said in a soothing tone.

"No!" I yelped "Just kill me now, I know I have ruined Jasper and Roses life. Just end me." I pleaded, at least I would die in a familiar place and the wolves would be able to make up a good story for Charlie and Renee. I dreaded going back to Volterra, it was an awful place, I still could picture the look in the lady holding on to the rosary beads face, before she became their dinner.

"Bella, shit, snap out of it, no body's going to kill you." Rose suddenly snapped. "Nobody hates you, and this was definitely not your fault!" Rose was now yelling at me in my face. "Fuck, yanno if we would have just lived as we were suppose to you never would have been brought into this. Nobody is to blame but those who made this happen." She finished and then crushed her arms around me and began to sob tearless sobs.

"Sorry Rose" I whimpered.

"Stop saying Sorry for God's sake! Shit Bella, we are going there to teach you, and all of us what it truly means to be a vampire. We are going there because I sure as hell learned one thing out of this, immortality will suite you well, we are going because it is time to stop pretending to be something we are not. We are all vampires, well hell, you will be shortly anyways." She finished while still hugging me tightly.

It was at that point I heard a vicious growl, Jacob I thought.

"If you leave with the red eyed freaks, you cannot comeback. We will bend the treaty and tell Charlie a good story, and be there for him, but you can never comeback. Take Bella, she has lost enough, but promise me Whitlock, promise me you will always watch after her!" Jacob demanded as he came walking out the forest trees half naked.

"It is a promise." Jasper said giving his word.

"Good, now if you excuse me, I think getting eating and ripped apart by dogs is just what this crazy bitch has coming! And Bella, be safe ya freaky leech well, to be." Jacob finished while giving me a quick peck on the cheek and then rushing while phasing into a wold with several others, as Felix jumped out of the way to leave Victoria to her demise.

Could this be happening, would I really be so lucky to go to Volterra and have my life spared and still have two people who now meant my world to me with forever? Could I go on living without feeling the void Edward left? I did not know for sure. But I did know I would do my best to promise him to be safe, and if that meant going to Volterra, and being a real vampire, then by God I would do it.

As I was getting lost in my own thoughts It was Jasper who picked me off and started running towards the jet the Volterra had, to start a new adventure.

"Bella it is okay, sleep Darlin' it's a long flight." He whispered soothingly to me as we approached their small but nice lear jet on some vacant unused airstrip. That is what I did, I started to sleep peacefully in his arms, this was going to be some kind of fucked up eternity, but at least I would get one nights rest before being away forever.

* * *

_Review Review Review :) Thank You :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy, and as always SM owns all things Twilight :) **

* * *

**Chapter 2 : A new beginning.**

_Bella POV._

My hopes of a good nights rest came quickly to a halt between boarding the Voltouri's jet, and take off. It was at this time I realized several things that actually began to freak me out. One I was going to be a vampire, two I was going to be destined to live forever without Edward, and three, I wasn't for some reason as upset, as I should be? These thoughts actually must have went straight to my emotions because at this point Jasper, of all people began to speak to me while straightening me up in his arms.

"Bella, I knew this was a possible outcome, and if anyone has a right to hate anyone it is you." Jasper began sincerely while making tiny circles on my back in a soothing motion. "You see Bella, Alice always told me one day we would all be ripped apart, but it was for a good reason. I know it sounds absolutely absurd, however, she told us all, and she even had plans to tell you after this, however fate had a different plan." He finished with tears in his eyes that would never fall.

"Wait why didn't she warn me?" I began furiously, I wasn't mad at Jasper, Rose, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, or Esme. Hell I wasn't even pissed at the Volturi, I was mad at fate! Why would I be forced to walk alone, I thought to myself.

"Calm down, let me explain." Jasper began almost sternly, while sending me nothing but calm and tranquil waves of emotions. "You see Alice always new the end, she told me shortly after we met, however she didn't know just how. The way she saw it, well it would have to come, but only after I had time to learn how to forgive myself for what I had become before her. Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, even Edward new it would take a innocent girl like yourself to bring the end of our way of life. See you excepted us, however we didn't even except ourselves. Tell me Bella what would you have done if Edward told you we drink human blood?" Jasper finished with a pointed and sincere question.

"Well..." I began, and I thought seriously about that question... What would I have done ? Would I have run away? Nope... What would I have done ? I would have loved them all just the same. Why try to change your nature, just to be normal ? What the fuck is normal now a days anyway? Hell no, I would have been just as excepting, because this was where I belonged, even without them all here now, even with just Jasper, Rose, and now the Volturi Guard, I belong here. "I would have loved you all the same, regardless of your dietary habits, hell I just would have hoped as I always have, that I don't become the meal." I finished honestly.

"Exactly Bella, exactly, this is why fate has a way of working things out. You have impressed me with your bravery since becomming part of a dark world that most don't know exist. You are what they use to look for, when we lived amongst humans to turn into our kind." Jasper stated honestly while looking straight into my eyes.

"Like in the days of our turning." Jane spoke while glancing to her twin Alec. "You see Bella you are the link that will let us finally in the near future, reveal ourselves a little bit at a time to the rest of your human kind." She finished softly.

"Me?" I asked suddenly dumbfounded.

"Yes you, Aro saw it all the last time you were in Volterra." Felix stated simply, as if I should know these things.

"Not to sound mean, but uh, I tried to block out that trip. I mean, I barley missed becoming your feast." I stated honestly, which had everyone erupting in hilarious laughter.

"Okay seriously, when am I going to get changed?" I asked sincerely, now feeling a lot more at ease about the whole situation.

"Hold on.." Suddenly Jane was on a cell phone talking in too low a tone for me to hear obviously. "Well, no time like the present. You know to change you of course." She stated bluntly, and I swear I caught her literally licking her lips as if she was starring at a fillet Mignon.

I started to laugh, literally laugh my ass off, here I was in a small Lear jet, albeit, very high tech and nicely furnished, but it was full of freaking vampires, and I was about to get changed. I knew of only one who had good control and that was Rose, I couldn't bare to ask her, and the rest well Jasper I knew for sure had control issues, and the other four that were currently with us, they had no control I still remember the faces of one of their meals. Shit this was going great, like a freaking train wreck I thought to myself.

Having completely lost all of my sainity at this point I went for it... "Who wants to have me for dinner?" I stated honestly wondering. Yet a very small part of me was for some reason hoping for it to be Jasper. I felt safe sitting in his lap as he comforted me.

"I will do it Bella, it will hurt but if I do it, you won't have to leave my side for a second till your change is complete." Jasper stated honestly. "Or of course you could wait for Aro, Caius, or Marcus to do the honors." He stated again with a wry grin.

"Like hell she will, just do it Jasper." Rose stated bluntly, and then offered me a small smile.

"Okay, Jasper... But just try not to kill me." I nearly stuttered out feeling my heart start to race.

"Okay but first relax." Jasper stated.

"Don't worry Bella, we won't let hi drain ya dry." Felix said from the cock-pit.

"Of course she doesn't have to worry, It is Major Jasper Whitlock, The God of War." Jane said reassuringly.

"Just relax Bella, I will try and make this quick." Jasper said sincerely into my earlobe that sent chills down my spine, yet relaxed me even more.

For some reason I was so glad it was going to be Jasper that was turning me, as I looked him in the eye one last time and all around, I realized something I hadn't before, fate always had a plan, because here I was sitting in the lap of the man that was truly the most beautiful creature I ever saw. I suddenly felt somewhat guilty, but on the other hand, this was how my life was meant to go, and I was going to live, really live, even if that meant while technically being dead.

Rose quickly came over and embraced me lightly, and whispered in my ear... "Bella it will burn like hell, but we will all be here by your side, at least I will, and Jasper will never leave you for one minute. Just try to focus on something that brings you happiness." She said softly.

"Thanks, Rose." I stated like a doofus not really knowing how to respond, but I was thankful so much that she was still going to be in my life.

"Darlin' you ready?" Jasper asked into my ear with a cool breath.

"I am. Thanks Jasper, this means a lot. I mean. To have. You at least be willing to do this." I stated again stuttering, and still focusing on the calm and relaxed waves Jasper was sending me.

"Wouldn't have it any other way darlin', now close your beautiful brown eyes. I will miss those the most, of course next to this." And with that he caressed where my pulse was on my neck.

As soon as I closed my eyes, I felt him pull me closer to him, and he whispered one last time to my ear. "Bella, forgive me." He kissed my neck once, and then he bit down hard and fast. I didn't feel him draw blood, but I felt him push his venom in full force. I started to black out, and feel the flames I had felt once before come crashing back. next I felt my wrists get sliced into and the flames start to build intensely in them as well.

I didn't scream this time, I would risk it, the last thing i wanted Jasper to feel in his time of moruning was even more regret, especially at my expense. Hadn't I caused him and rose enough? This was my punishment I told myself. Sure they could tell me it wasn't my fault till they were blue in the face, but part of me wanted to hurt. It was my way of going through my own mourning process for the loss of all the others especially my Edwards.

Then the strangest thing possible happened, Edward appeared by me, and I was out of my body. SHIT! I thought to myself, I must have died.

"Relax Bella, you are not dead, well, complicated and technically you are dying, but you know about Vampires." He stated with my favorite crooked grin, but how was he reading my thoughts?

"It is easy Bella, once you cross over, really cross over even from immortality, you get more gifts." He stated honestly and embraced me, as we both hovered over my now tranquil looking self.

"How, I mean, can we still, will we still be together?" I asked sadly, somehow knowing the answer.

"Bella, we can't be together when you were never really mine my angel." Edward stated while pulling me closer. "You see you weren't destined to be mine, and lets face it, I rather sucked at the whole vampire deal." He stated with my favorite laugh.

"Why do I have to go at eternity alone?" I asked with what would probably be my last tears falling down my face.

"You won't be alone, Alice and I now know, we know what you will soon be able to except and find out, without regret my angel." Edward began with another handsome grin. "Jasper is your true mate, Alice and he knew about it just minutes before the fight with Victoria's army began. He is a gentleman Bella, and won't let you know he knows, because they always knew they weren't real mates. And well I thought you were mine, you were just my best earthbound friend, you will always be my best friend. But we weren't meant to be. I know it is all confussing, but this is what the fates had planned." He finished while kissing my forehead.

"I am Jasper's mate?" I asked shocked, yet things started to make sense. I had always found him attractive, but stayed away out of respect for Alice. I always had wanted to get to know him better, but didn't push it, knowing I caused him pain, however I never really thought or cared that much about Edwards pain I caused him being his former singer. It started making sense like a jigsaw puzzle, all the pieces were starting to fit together.

"Yes Bella, you are, and I think right about now, you probably are starting to see the light about it." He said while hugging me closer.

"What about you Edward?" I asked feeling oddly guilty.

"That's easy, it is Alice... We are true mates, and she wants you to take care of Jasper for her. He needs someone with your strength, so no feeling guilty, fate always has a way of getting people to see the light." He stated sincerely.

"Oh Edward, I will... Give Alive a big hug for me, will I ever see you again?" I asked sincerely.

"Perhaps one day Bella, or at the end of time of course, but for now we will be on the other-side, watching you happily." He stated with a slight chuckle.

"Don't worry though, I will keep you here by me till your change is almost complete. Although right as it hits your heart you have to go back in there and feel that part. You are going to be a freakishly extraordinary vampire Bella." He joked.

"What about eating people? Aren't you pissed about the fact I am going to be spending God knows how long in Volterra?" I asked somewhat concerned.

"Bella, I sucked at immortality, but you will do just fine... You can see the beauty in all things, all beings, you will be great, and you will show Jasper our true purpose." Edward answered sincerely.

We sat there sharring stories, and him giving me encouragement, for the whole duration of my change, until of course it was time to go back into my burning self. As that time approached he gave me a pep talk once again, about fate and how destiny worked. He also told me to brace myself for the intense pain I was going to feel in my heart.

Control for Jasper, I told myself, as I was bounced back into what felt like a scorching hell of lava. Great I had to almost laugh mentally at myself, Edward said pain, not living hell, I hoped this freight train in my heart would pass by quickly I thought, as i made myself be silent while I was almost sure I was burning at the steak. My new inner mantra was, don't scream don't scream don't scream!

* * *

_Reviews reviews reviews please :)_Oh yeah and for the record, they are going to be real vampires, not some kiddie form of a vampire. :) Don't mean any offense at this, but eh this is a M story, and real M vampires don't live on animal blood. don't like don't read, and please dont waste my time with whiny comments on why they should be "good" vampires, because I love all vampires, especially the people eaters :)


	3. Chapter 3

**AN : Thanks for all your awesome reviews Robin.D RedSoleSista, NatalieLynn, and Kiagirl06 :) Please keep them comming :) Enjoy, and as always the great and mighty SM owns all things Twilight :P **

* * *

**Chapter 3 : We are here!**

Bella Pov.

Don't scream, I was mentally pleading with myself, as burning in my heart seemed to intensify. Edward had warned me to brace myself for this, but honestly who was I kidding, this was the worst part of the change. So to fight the urge to scream, I began to think. I thought about the fact that I had so much to be grateful about knowing Edward, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett all had eternal rest, and weren't soul less creatures cast into hell as Edward had once thought. Okay maybe that wasn't the greatest thing to think about because right now currently, I could see how that myth about vampires got started... It was the burn of the change yes, but this part, when the venom hits your heart in the final stages had to be the worst, I could easily picture myself burning on a grill right now, or being some type of volcanic sacrifice to Paley.

Moving on, I thought about Jasper. I was elated to know he was my in fact true mate, so knowing I wouldn't walk alone for all eternity definitely had me focusing on the better. It was when I began to think about hunting, I noticed the burn in the throat start to burn, adding to the already ever growing flames in my heart. It was also at this time I felt myself being carried along. I also noticed I could smell everything. and I mean everything. I couldn't hear things quite well yet as the flames were still scorching even in and by my ears. But relief was insight, well through my squinted eyes, I could vaguely start to hear slowly, I heard Rose whisper into my ear that we had arrived into the Voltouri's castle. I thought about opening my mouth to respond to her, but eh why risk it, I hadn't screamed yet, and the threat was very much still there.

I then started to see a white almost ribbon like aura enclose her, I had no idea what I was actually looking at seeing is how I knew for sure my eyes were shut so tightly it felt like I had super glued them closed, but it was definitely trippy.

"Jasper stop projecting her emotions to me, I know she is in pain but damn it." Rose all but gasped out.

"That's not me." Jasper stated simply in response to Rosalie's accusation. I noticed the tone was too fast and low for a simple human, yet I head heard it perfectly, so I knew it was almost over with, this burning hell.

"Jasper, don't screw with me." Rose stated somewhat pointedly.

"I swear to God, that is not me." Jasper again shot back.

That was when I notices his Aura enclosing mine, at least i thought it was an aura, made sense. It was so colorful and beautiful, and I noticed mine was as well, however we both had ribbons connecting us white, pink, red, and violet. and while his almost sparkled, mine had more vivid color. And that is when I really started to concentrate on Jasper, my mate. His scent, oh my God, it was amazing, A late summer night, with a touch of campfire scent and pine, mixed with a hint of clover, dew on grass, mint , and the faintest hint of lavender and lilacs. He smelled like heaven, my personal paradise. Rose didn't smell bad either, Citrus, vanilla, rosebuds, and chocolate. I began to smell me for the first time as well, freesia, lavender, strawberries, and a tad bit of a brisk fall mornings sky.

"She is an em-path?" I heard Rose whisper, in a question.

"Yes, she is." I heard Aro's voice ring happily in. "She will be quite extraordinary." He stated with pride.

"She always has been extraordinary." Jasper said almost sharply.

"You know exactly what I mean, Major Whitlock." Aro said kindly.

"Almost time Bella." Jasper whispered soothingly as I suddenly clutched at my heart breaking my facade, sure it had been a freight train before, but this was, this was now chaos!

"It is quite okay if you scream Bella dear, lord knows, I did." I heard Jane's voice from somewhere close, or maybe not so close by.

"Everyone out, this is not a spectators sport, you know how newborns can be." I heard Marcus state sincerely, probably knowing what I now knew and what Jasper now knew as well, about us being true mates. "Let's give Jasper and Bella some time... It will be mere seconds, perhaps only a minute at most, out." He said and I heard footsteps all leave, and I saw various colors and auras begin to file out of my closed eye, yet supernatural odd new sight.

"Oh!" I yelped as my heart raced so heard and fast I felt like it was going to literally launch me to the moon perhaps.

"You have wonderful control Bella, and the change isn't even finished yet, amazing really." Jasper whispered to my ear. "Just a few seconds longer Bella, I am right here." He stated honestly as he began to trace soothing circles on my hand and arm.

I felt all my flames suddenly go out, yet my heart was still racing, it raced for exactly six more beats, and then did one seventh and final thud... It was over, I was a vampire.

"Open your eyes Bella, please?" Jasper asked softly.

I slowly opened my eyes, and I could see everything, really see everything, two extra colors I had no name for in the spectrum. And then I saw him, the real Jasper Whitlock, he was like looking at a Greek god. He was the idea of perfection. And I know knew he was mine. I saw the ribbons that connected us, and it made perfect sense, his scars were like art in the cysteine chapel, they did not scar me as once shortly before the fight with Victoria, he said they had scared so many others. No he was the most handsome man I had ever seen.

"You are beautiful." I whispered in utter honesty as I took all of Jasper in.

"I am nothing, you Bella, you are amazingly divine, like a breath of heaven, you are the very idea of perfection." He stated starring at me intensely.

We started advancing towards each other till at least we were face to face. His eyes never leaving mine, nor mine leaving his. He gently caressed my cheek, and I saw his aura, it was as magic as it had been while I laid being charred. I saw the cords that connected us together, and I thought carefully... I sent him all the love, hope, peace, and clam, and to my surprise I couldn't help from sending the tad bit of lust I was feeling back to him, suddenly he did the same to me. It literally brought us both to our knees. still with our eyes locked on each other, he crashed his lips to mine and it was MAJESTIC! Jasper was no longer cold like Edward had been, he was just right.

"Your an Empath like me Bella, but I can see in your aura, you have a few more gifts up your sleve, time will tell us for sure of course what they maybe." He whispered.

"I am a empath like you, and I know.. About our bond Jasper.. It makes sense, and the way Edward explained it.. Well it is fate." I stated honestly.

"Yes Bella, wait Edward, when did you see Edward?" He asked looking at me humorously now yet concerned.

"When I was changing for the lonngest part he kept me out of my body and hovering above." I stated honestly.

"You know then.... You know something else though?" Jasper stated and then asked sincerely.

"What?" I asked quietly while looking into his majestic eyes.

"I have always seen our chords of our bond Bella, I have always loved you... And I will always be here to protect you, and love you forever." He stated honestly and crashed his lips into mine once more, but this time with much more force. He kissed me in a way that Edward never dared, and for once I truly felt cherished and loved, It was finally an equal partnership.

"I love you Jasper, and I think I see know, I always have." I stated with utter honesty oozing out of me, and we both found each other crippled once more by the love we were sending to each other.

With a wry chuckle after several more minutes of tender yet ferocious kissing, Jasper broke apart from me and gave me the most handsome smile I ever saw. "Bella darlin' let's hunt, and then I promise, we will have plenty of time for this once we return." Jasper stated while stroking down my cheek.

With that he took my hand and lead me out of the room. As we made our way through the castle Aro was standing there and just whispered "Be sure to be discreet, and lure your prey into either the sewers or alleys, it is night fall so no cloaks will be needed. And Bella, I was right immortality suites you well my dear child." he gave me a light hug, and whispered to Jasper, to show me the right way at this life. I assume he meant eat people, and as long as they had a chance to avoid me, I was perfectly fine with the idea, however the thought of them being ushered to me, well that didn't sit right. Either way the burn was getting intense, and it was time to learn what being a vampire was really all about. I licked my lips smiled at my Jasper, and walked into the night, to become a stalker of death. I had one thought, this vampire gig, was pretty bad ass.

* * *

Review review review!!!! I like reviews :P


	4. Chapter 4

**AN : TY to all the awesome reviews :) I really appreciate it! Please keep them coming :) :) Let me know if you want the deceased Cullen's to be in the story as phantoms ? It is an idea I am toying around with a bit. Also I need some input about Bella's other gifts... I know he will be an empath and medium, that way she could still talk to the rest of the Cullen's, and relay messages. But I still am stumped on what her third gift should be. Let me know :P As always SM owns all things Twilight, lucky for us, she lets us all play and write in her world :) Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Stalkers of the Night.**

Jasper's POV.

Alice had told me mere minutes before the fight began, that she know knew why it was so hard for me to control myself around Bella, she knew we were true mates. She also told me that she loved me and always would. But Alie, always knew, so did I, that we weren't real mates. We were best friends, yes. But mates, not so much. Of course being an empath I had known I loved Bella all along, but Bella was with Edward, I would not have disrespected Bella that way, not much less Edward. After all I had been raised up to be a gentleman.

As the fight pursued, and finally I heard Alice's last and fatal scream, was when a part of me died. True we had not been mates, but we had been best friends and complete confidants for nearly the last fifty some years. Not to mention the fact we had role played at husband in wife in those last fifty some years. I would miss her, her charming bubbly upbeat personality. If tears would have fallen I would have drowned in them. Then the horrible screams of almost nearly all the rest of my adoptive family started to ring in my ear, this was wrong, why did it have to be like this I thought?...Well fate can be a bitch when it wants too. Edward had failed, and as he failed I heard Bella's weak and human voice cry out. that is what hurt me the most! Bella, my Bella, though she didn't know that yet, had just lost her first love, and I my best friend, and family. Like I said a piece of me died, yet I kept the hope alive in me, that one day, one day I would be able to tell her just exactly how much she meant to me.

"The Voltouri is finally here Jasper, they are cleaning up us unfinished mess, Sam sent a message out to Seth to bring Bella back here so we can discuss what happens now, but thanks to Alice, we already know what happens." Rose said in a whisper through sobs that broke my still heart. Yes Rose, had lost Emmett, and though I always known that they were not true mates, it was never my place to tell them that. I held onto even more hope, that someday somehow, Rosalie would find true love. I took a few moments of silence to pray for all of us, this had to be, I knew that, but I prayed especially for Bella, how would she ever except my scared and mamed self, would she ever return the feelings of our bond, of course she would, but I just hoped somehow, it would be easy on her.

Things happened quickly, the decision was made about only an hour and a half later to change Bella, I was lucky to have her be okay with me doing it. I knew by pushing my venom into her veins, it would strengthen the bond, so I was grateful when Rose said I should be the one to change her as well.

I changed Bella extremely fast, I push all my venom I could into her, hopefully her change would go quickly seeing as how she wasn't physically harmed, no.. She was probably closer to a form of shock after everything that had happened so far. I mean the young lady had just seen her first love ripped apart, been told she was going to go to Volterra, to be basically forced to live forever, without in her eyes, her mate. Hell I would be catatonic if was a mere human in her shoes. My Bella did not yet know I was in fact her mate yet, and I wondered how I would tell her. It was then that I heard Alice's wind chime majestic voice trail in my thoughts.

"Jasper, yes it is Alice, and no you are not going insane." She giggled her loving pixie voice in my head.

"But how Ali, you are, your dead?" I projected in my thoughts. This was like talking to Edward, except with him, he had to speak verbally.

"Well, duh, but of course Jazz, once we cross over, human or immortal alike, we get so many more gifts, it is astounding really." Alice chimed again with an angelic laugh.

"How will I tell her Alice ? How will she ever forgive me? And what about our new dietary habits, you know we are on our way to Volterra, we will be red eyed.. Me once again and her, from the start." I thought sadly, to Alice waiting for an answer, I only hoped she had.

"Jasper, you worry entirely way to much, she will except you because things will simply make sense this way... She will help usher knowledge of Vampires existence to humans. She will be amazing Jasper, I know she always was, but she will be wonderful. And Jazz, don't worry about me, you know I never saw the bond between me and Edward, but you did...And then seeing your own bond to Bella, but having to ignore it, you are indeed a gentleman Jasper Whitlock, and I am so proud to have called you my best friend on earth. " Alice said with a tiny glimmer of a chuckle. "Be safe and take care of her Jasper, and in the future when you really need to talk, I will be close by... But just so you know, Bella will not only be a empath like you, she will also be a medium, you will have the gift too, but your is a little more limited, for instance you can hear me, but eh that is about the extent of it, Bella will see us, perhaps in time maybe you all will... But don't let her know that, let her figure it out, on her own. I suspect she will need a few days of peace and quiet to get just to being one of the un dead, before I spring that gift on her as well." Alice laughed her playful laugh. "I love you Jasper, but for now I must be gone, be safe always, and remember, live life with no regrets !" She finished happily once more like a soft wind chime.

I continued to think about all of this as Bella lay changing, and as I observed her I was most impressed with such control she exhibited. Though I was nearly one hundred fifty years older than Bella, I realized I was not in such control when I was changed, I remember withering and screaming in agony. And I know from Rosie, that her and Emmett did the like as well. But Bella, she just laid there almost peacefully as we continued our journey to Volterra. Bella never ceased to amaze me. I felt my bond growing to her and it made my heart want to swell, although I almost felt guilty, but then I remembered what Alice had told me, so I enjoyed the feeling of my heart swelling.

When we landed on the ouskirts of Volterra and got off the plane I was also shocked by Bella, as she kept up a perfect facade of control, what a gifted individual she would be, I took her in again, and I began to wonder if not only being am empath and medium as Alice had told me, but if also she would have the gift of control like Carlisle , or perhaps beauty like Rose. The soft angels on Bella's face had sharpend ever so slightly to absoulte perfection. Her dark brown hair had grown in length, and the subtle red highlights had intensified slightly, while straightening out completely. Bella had also appeared to grow slightly and tone up, and though I was trying not to look at her improperly, I couldn't help but notice she had filled out in all the right places rather perfectly. Of course to me though, honestly I always thought she had been perfect.

Aside from Bella's amazing facade, and incredible changing process, I noticed something else that shocked me, yet let me know that prayers do often get answered, I saw the ribbons of Roses true mate start to appear, to no other than Caius. Now that was not something that I expected, but none the less I was happy for her. Sure she would take a while to let him know she felt it too, couldn't hardly blame her. But Caius would now have a run for his money, if anyone could knock him down a peg or two it would be Rose, and honestly they made an outstanding pair.

Finally the time came where Bella broke her perfect facade and grasped at her heart! Almost time, I thought wryly, and though I wished I could be burning for her, I couldn't help but get excited, my true mate was about to open there eyes into the supernatural world of the un-dead, and I was like a little kid in a candy shop waiting for her.

As she woke, she was the symbol of perfection, I let her take her time adjusting, but shortly after she opened her eyes, we found ourselves being crippled by the waves of love we were projecting between each other.

As Bella told me how she had a long conversation with Edward during her change, I smiled wryly at that, I was happy, truly happy. He had explained it all to her, and who better to do it than him, she would always love him as her first love and I was perfectly fine with that. Bella in the same fashion was perfectly fine with the fact that Alice would always be my best friend. We totally understood each other, and for the first time in my undead life I was completely happy.

I knew what was comming to teach Bella how to hunt. We wouldn't be hunting animals this time, no we would embrace what we truly were. We were angels of death, and death would be swift in our hands. I felt the burn in my throat burn, and truly for the first time ever, I felt no regrets.

As I lead Bella out for her first hunt, I caressed her hand tenderly, I listened to Aro's instruction on being discreet, and lead her into the nights sky. For the first time in nearly seventy years I was going to be whom I was destined to be, minus the stupid violence Maria had put me through. I was going to be a vampire, and I was going to teach my beloved Bella, how to be one as well. Although I had a pretty good idea that she would have it down pretty quickly.

"Jasper, I have a thought, tell me if I am right, do I basically lure my victim to follow me?" Bella asked with a sincere tone.

"That is the basic idea Bella, but we are empaths, so let us try to look for someone with undesirable emotions, it saves us from regret." I replied honestly.

As we made our way through the ancient back alleys of the stone city, Bella caught sight of what would be her first meal. Three men with lust, rage, violence, and other horrid emotions emanating from them, they were cornering a girl, much like how Bella had been followed in PortAngela's almost a year ago.

"Do your thing Bella I will be in the shadows shall you need any help love." I whispered in here ear, and then I went to watch and hide myself in the nights sky.

"Fellas, leave that girl alone, I bet I could give you what you want." My Bella said loudly yet seductively, which immediately got their low life attention.

"Miss, you want to party?" The short and fat one shot back at Bella.

"I'll party with you babe, come down here, but don't bring that girl." Bella said in a tone that was again seductive to the human ears, but I could hear her venom and rage in it.

She gave the innocent girl a way out, whom gladly took it, as she took off in a run. The three stooges however, would not escape fate. No they would become Bella's feast, and the world would be less three assholes. I smiled wryly at this.

The morons gladly followed Bella down the dark corridor further down the alley and then, she brought them to their knees in fear... Being an empath I knew what she was doing, she was torturing them for every other girl that had not escaped their filth, she was showing them the fear they had caused so many others. No you didn't have to be a mind reader to figure out just how these fat blokes got their rocks off, they were the degenerates of human society. She snapped the two younger assholes necks and in seconds had drained them dry. Then she purred to the third in so menacing a tone it sent chills down my spine.

"You , you saw the fate of your brothers in crime, you filthy prick, yet you dare send me thoughts of lust? I have something special planned for you, you imbecile of a fuckwad!" She whispered, but having vampire ears, I easily heard it.

With saying that she snapped all of his fingers, then his wrists, then his arms, legs, ribs, knee caps, collar bones, nose, jaw... Holy shit, she was a force to be reckoned with! She didn't even dare bite him, nope she snapped his neck.

"I didn't want his blood in me." Bella stated meekly when it was all done.

"I don't blame you love, you were magical to watch." I stated honestly, in all my time I had never seen a newborn with such control.

"I feel somewhat sloshy Jasper, but I would love to watch you hunt." She then stated honestly.

"By all means then Darlin', follow me." I replied with a smile.

We continued our stroll through Volterra, and then I saw it, heard it, true she was young, but I saw a female babysitter from what I could make out, strike an innocent child for just saying she was hungry and her tummy hurt, so ruthlessly she lashed out verbally at the poor child, it made me cringe. People like that shouldn't breed I thought to myself.

I told Bella to hang back in the shadows, and of course she would, but she was more concerned about the poor child.

I went to the villa and rang the doorbell, as the babysitter nanny whoever it was answered I smelled her, eww she reeked of cocaine, no wonder she wasn't capable of keeping charge of the child she was suppose to be watching.

"Yeah, what do yu want, the people that own this home ain't home." She said rudely.

"I want to talk to you about the kid you are watching." I stated honestly, and i felt her fear start to build, good... She had this coming.

"What the hell, you with child welfare?" she asked, again with a rude tone.

I thought about it, eh why not toy with my food a bit.. "Yes. where is the child now?"

"Asleep the parents will be home in about a half hour. Look I don't usually watch the kid, but I got a job as a temp nanny recently, and I can assure you the child is fine." She said now trying to sound chipper.

"Fuck you bitch, you got a job to support your habit, and now I shall destroy you, good to know the parents will be home soon. You'll be gone." I stated well honestly and bluntly, and she started to quiver.

I quickly snapped her neck and drained her dry. Bella went to check on the child who was still sniffling in her sleep, obviously traumatized by the stupid bitch I drained. As Bella comforted the child into a deep sleep I faked a robbery, and took care of the corpse in the nearby vineyard.

In a few minutes it was all done.. Bella and I stayed hidden close to the villa till we saw the parents car approch, thank goodness they were home, and the world was less a fourth asshole for the night.

"Jasper let's get back to the castle, there is so much to talk about and I want to play with some emotions just for fun." Bella said in almost a mischievous tone, dawning a huge smile, after an eventful first hunt.

"Fine with me Darlin', besides you could ask me to go to Timbuktu and I would for you, but I am sure you know that." I said playfully while she grabed my hand and we darted back to the castle.

"Of course, Jazz.. On the other hand, one day I really do want to visit Romania." Bella stated out of the blue, and then looked like she wanted to blush, yet there was no chance she could.

"Darlin' then I tell you what one day when you've been a vampire just a tad bit longer, i will definitely take you to Romania." I said with a sincere smile.

We continued to talk and joke and take our time getting back, for the first time in my whole exsistence I was at peace and finally happy about who I really was, and I finally had an equal partnership in this life. It was going to be some kind of an adventure.

* * *

_Review Review review!!! Please :)_

_BTW : This was a recap of the whole story so far, and through Bella's first hunt in Jasper's PoV... I hope you all enjoyed it, and if you thought it was repeditive I am sorry! I just wanted to give you all a little glimpse inside his mind :) please review TY!_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN : SoRRY ! for the delay - Here is the next chapter, enjoy, and please keep the awesome reviews coming :) Again I own nothing Twilight, but the great SM does lol :) We are going to start getting dark and dirty hehehe. review and let me know whatcha think :) Remember rated M for reasons. Please review !**

* * *

Chapter 5 : Well, Bring It.

Bella POV.

As Jasper led me through the castle doors of what was now my home, I felt oddly relaxed about the whole situation. That is until I saw a trail of humans being lead into the dinning hall. I must have cringed, because I felt Jasper's arms slightly tighten around me... I didn't mean to be hypocritical, I would definitely be eating from humans just like the rest of the volturi guard, but at least I hunted my prey, the idea of it being served to me, well it seemed unfair in a strange way. Jasper must have felt my slight unease from the whole situation.

"Bella darlin' nobody said all parts to being a vampire were happy occasions." Jasper whispered into my ear truthfully, and sent me a wave of calmness, which I was thankful for.

"You are right, but have they forgotten how to hunt?" I asked in barely a whisper.

"Well in a way what Heidi does is hunting, you see she has to lure her prey to follow her." Jasper began in a quiet voice while gently pulling me along the way to his room. Once we found our way through the enormous and maze like corridors of the castle and into his room, he pulled me to the sitting area and picked up our conversation while sitting opposite of me in the leather chairs. "You see Bella, a normal persons reaction to us is to run, so in a way it still is hunting." Jasper stated truthfully again while searching me with his eyes for my reaction.

"I understand it... Basically she has to seduce them into following her back here?" I stated and asked... Deep down inside, I thought that idea was actually pretty damn hot, I wondered internally if she would let me go with her sometime.

"Exactly, darlin'." Jasper stated giving me a wry grin, while looking at me curiously. I couldn't help but become curious as to his look as well, but then it dawned on me. Em path! Straight ahead. If possible I probably would have blushed deeply.

"You are a strange creature Bella." Jasper chuckled out. I began to furrow my brows together at his statement. Suddenly very quickly I felt his hands encompassing the frame of my face, and I felt our lust and love between us start to multiply. "It's not anything to be ashamed of darling, blood and feeding is second only to one other action vampires do." He nearly growled out in a seductive tone that chilled me down to my soul, in a very hot way.

I looked at Jasper intensely for a few seconds while taking him all in, taking all the emotions between us in, and then our lips met like the force of thunder. It was as if we were melting into each other. I began tracing his beautiful scars along his jawline and neck with my fingers softly, and felt his hands intertwine in my hair, it was majestic, and heated. All of the tiny chords between us started making one large one that was blood rose red, it would bind us together forever. Jasper must have noticed too, because I felt his love and lust along with need intensify with my own. It was love, our love, and in this instant I knew we had a passion between us like no others in history.

As I was just about to start shredding the mundane cloth barriers between us, there was a loud scream that jolted us apart as we flinched, suddenly we were all being called into the royal chambers for back up. We quickly collected ourselves, and we ran slightly slower than as fast as we could have, with our hands laced in each others.

Upon entering the royal chambers, it looked like a bad horror movie had just happened, no pun intended. "They killed Marcus!" Aro shouted genuinely saddened and horrified. "Listen my dear children, this is an act of war." Aro began, and Jasper stiffened at his words, he knew all to well what that would mean. I sent him some calm and reassurance.

"What exactly happened Aro?" I asked confidently, while working with Jasper to send out calmness to everyone present.

"Maria of the South, and Vlad of Romania have joined forces to unseat us." Aro stated sadly.

Suddenly it all clicked, Maria was Jasper's creator, Jasper suddenly had lots of rage building up, so again I sent him calm, to which he verbally thanked me this time in a very quiet voice even for us Vampires.

"What was her message?" Caius asked in the iciest and most vile tone I had ever heard, he was truly pissed off, not that I blamed him in the least.

"Her message was give us the seat of Volterra, or you shall all parish! That wench has threatened to start a world war with humans too, if we do not relinquish our power." Aro said horrified and sad, yet he too was full of vile rage.

"Okay I know I am the newborn around here, but why not go public? I mean hell they have done it on HBO's true blood, and while yes that is Hollywood, people seem to like the idea of vampires. If we shot back by going public, it would stall her and whoever this Vlad character is." I stated honestly without thinking, but it seemed valid in my mind.

"Isabella has a point!" Caius stated looking at me almost bewildered. "Perhaps we should tell people of our existence, and start a warning system for potentially changed newborns on how they can control themselves." Caius said quietly.

"Yes but if we come out, how will we ever hunt?" Aro stated confused.

"Simple, same way we have always hunted, through seduction." Jasper stated honestly and confidently. "We just may have to be discreet about who we hunt a little more carefully is all." Jasper finished with a smile at me.

"You are very wise Jasper, might I ask you what you think Maria's really up too?" Aro asked and I will be damned if he didn't have a slight bit of fear roll off of him when he addressed Jasper. I giggled internally at that, my man was a bad ass and I totally loved that fact.

"Well honestly, I think we would put a spoil to whatever she is planing if we were to come forward about our existence. It would catch her off guard, and make her re-think everything. As far as what Maria wants, that is easy, she wants power, it has infected her." Jasper stated matter o fact.

"Very well then, Caius, Rose, Bella, Jasper, Jane, Alec, I will prepare a statement, I want you to address it to the local news, tomorrow morning. If they deny what we are, we will have to prove it, so, in that case, who wants to be shot with a handgun on live tv, of course, only if it comes down to it?" Aro asked, and I busted out laughing, earning me a cautious glance from Jasper and an icy glare from Caius. "Very well, Bella will get shot if it comes down to them not believing us." Aro stated in father tone "We will meet back here at seven am sharp, I suggest we all take some needed quiet time to collect ourselves before tomorrows big announcement." Aro finished.

Upon aro's finishing statement, I laced my fingers with Jasper's once more, and hopefully this time our night would not be interupted, I really needed him... I felt his need and love surrond me as we made our way back to the room, tonight was all we had, before things would no doubt get a little crazy, and I planned on giving it all to him, tonight.

* * *

**Love it ? Hate It ? Let me know :) The next chap may even be out later tonight or in the wee hours of the morning depending :) Reviews make me HAPPY :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay - so this is in Jaspers POV since he is way more experienced than the soon not to be so innocent Bella lol. Also sorry it took so long to update, I had to write it all over on word, because my Doc up loader was being a PITA! Anyone else have that issue ? It so ticked me off! Thanks for all of your awesome reviews, my goal is to reach 1000 reviews, we gotta long way to go so please send it to your friends and have them review and so on Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 - Suga were goin' down.**

Jaspers POV

Aw we began to walk back to our room I lost myself in thoughts. Bella was sending out all of her love to me, along with her lust, desire, need, want, and back to love. I was doing the same. It was almost enough to cripple us. Suddenly what caught me most off guard was her almost feral like growl as she quickly pinned me into one of the castles long corridors stone walls. Her lips met mine with the force of a f-five tornado. This woman was going to be the death of me soon if I didn't get some kind of a release, I thought to myself.

"Jasper, I want you -- NOW!" Bella almost yelled out, with a lustful venom in her voice as she broke our random kiss. It would have brought me to my knees, if I wasn't bracing myself with my hands around her hips.

"My room, now darlin'!" I said in a husky voice letting my accent ooze out. With that I picked her up by her hips and ran as fast as I could to get back to the private confines of our room.

As I raced I was once again lost in thoughts. I had never felt anything this strong , nothing this animalistic, or passionate. Nothing. I thought in my vast mind about Alice, yes, I had loved her, but it was a sisterly love. And in the beginning we were intimate maybe a handful of times, but it grew into something else, we were better suited as best friends. The handful of times I had been intimate with Alice, I had felt her hiding her fear over my scars. She tried to hide it, but I still felt it. It just didn't seem right. And we always knew we weren't meant to be. And then there was Maria, people always thought I had been intimate with Maria herself. What a farce! I had been rewarded with newborn vampires of the female persuasion, yes. I had never allowed myself to feel their emotions I knew it was a game to Maria to see if I would follow orders in destroying them when they weren't as strong anymore. The truth was, I was nervous, Bella would be the first time I had felt nothing but pure love, desire, want, lust, and I NEEDED her.

Upon reaching my room I let out a feral growl of my own, and pinned Bella against the wall, and raised her petite wrists over her head… As I did this I felt her lust multiply. I gave her a wry grin as I felt this, and let my lips crush into hers, I then felt another wave of lust, and love. Ah, so Bella likes it like this. I smiled on the inside, she would never cease to amaze me!

Suddenly she latched her legs around my hips while using the wall to brace herself… Holy HELL, this woman is amazing! I thought to myself, as I let out a growl of want and need. Her hands quickly shredded away my shirt, and began tracing my scars, I tensed slightly as I was almost sure I would feel some sort of revolt as she saw them all now, but instead I felt her lust increase again! I then did the same, and I saw her perfection before me, I was almost paralyzed by her beauty. I cupped her perfectly ripe breasts in my hands and began to nip and suck and flick my tongue on them, she was perfection and tasted like what the common candy skittles smells like, she was my personal bag of skittles. As I continued to nip and suck on her round globes of perfection, I smelled her arousal start to ooze on in, as she twined her fingers through my long locks and tugged somewhat hard every few seconds. But her smell further south is what I need I craved it, I had to have it!

I looked up to her eyes with a devious glint in mine and hissed as I tore away her pants. I felt her slight embarrassment, and I quickly sent her a wave of confidence. I knew this was her first time this far, and I was going to make her rain that skittle scent all over my face. I then quickly picked her up and carried her over to the bed at lightening speed. I laid her down across the bed, and felt her desire increase. I quickly tore off my jeans, and hovered her over slightly just peering into her eyes sending her all the love I had, and then I sent her another wave of all the lust I had too.

"Jasper, please…. I need you!" She moaned out in an unnecessary ragged breath full of lust and love.

"I love you Bella… I always have, you know that don't you?" I asked as I let my left hand hold both of her tiny wrists over her head again, and my right hand made my way to her skittle scented slit of arousal.

"I know Jasper, I love you more than anything, please…" Bella all but begged out, as she started to quiver with anticipation.

I stroked her wet slit gently letting her get use to the feeling of being touched. As I did so, she began to drip her skittles scent all over my fingers I was using. Gawd damn! I thought to myself. I quickly took my finger and licked it and let my eyes roll backwards from the delight of the taste! Bella sent out another wave of lust as I was tasting her scent, I nearly lost control and dove inter her right then, but this was her first time.

Looking at her mischievously I asked "You like watching me taste you don't you Bella?"

"Yes, Jasper!" She squealed out almost shyly. I sent her just a little bit of reassurance.

"You want to taste yourself Bella?" I asked seductively, but it had to be her choice.

"Umm yes." She squeaked out again, and I felt her lust multiply again, but that wasn't the answer I wanted!

"Yes, what?" I asked deviously. "You need to tell me what you want Darlin' !" I stated lustfully in a gruff seductive tone.

"Yes Jasper I want to taste myself, I want you inside me, I want it all Jasper!" She gasped out while I continued to play with her wet slit.

"Then you will have it all my naughty little Bella." I stated honestly full of love and lust for this woman!

Almost forcefully I parted her legs as I let her little wrists go, and I began to lick my way down south to her skittle slit, only this time I used my tongue instead of fingers. I nipped lightly on her wet bulge of nerves, and licked forcefully all over her skittle tasting slit while holding her thighs down as she started to tremble reaching what would be her first climax. Trembling as she did, I showed no mercy I needed to feel her lustful desire, I wanted her to rain skittles all over my face and tongue! Just as I thought it she did, she came all over me! It was amazing, better than any blood on the planet… It was the taste of pure love.

Keeping my end of the bargain I seductively in a masculine stealthy way made my way back up to her perfect face and let her taste all of her on me, and my gawd the lust she sent out from that was enough to knock me on my ass had it not been for the bed!

"I need you inside of me Jasper! I love you…" Bella growled out as she bucked her hips slightly underneath me.

"Bella, I love you, and that's all I need to hear Darlin!" I growled out..

I snaked my legs around her in a way that would keep her open to me and I brought my rock hard organ to her wet skittle slit… I thumped it a few times just for the shear delight of feeling Bella's lust increase. And then slowly I made my way to her barrier. I was not a small man, and while vampires do not feel any pain associated with the act of intercourse, it is still an odd feeling the first time, and I wanted to be gentle for Bella, because deep down inside I knew my naughty Bella had a dark side, that I would be unleashing, but tonight, tonight I would be the gentleman I was raised to be in my human days.

I buried myself slightly deeper into her barrier and I caressed her face lightly and pulled her lips to mine with the up most passion!!! I kissed her tenderly once before whispering out "I loved her, and adored her!"

"I love you so much Jasper, let us be one!" She pleaded into my earlobe as she gently nipped at it.

Sending out all the love I had, I broke her barrier gently and inched my way inside of her wet sweet temple! What a glorious feeling ! It was simply paradise to be inside of this tight wet temple of glory! I then felt her desire increase as she adjusted to my rather endowed size, she let me know it was good to continue while picking up the pace as she bucked her hips into mine! What a perfect creature my Bella was, she was divine, a sex goddess in her own right! And this was only her first time!!! Holy SHIT, I thought! The ideas where limitless as to how we would spend our free time!

What happened next shocked me yet almost made me release myself right then, Bella growled out, and sat up while still keeping a rhythm with my thrusts, and then like some graceful ballet move, pinned me down with a little force, and started to ride me, giving me a full view of her perfection which caused me to growl out in delight! ! ! And the way this woman rode me, holy hell - It was such a force I had to fight my urge to explode with every hard thrust she laid upon me ! I snarled in spite of myself, and felt her own climax reaching again, I grabbed her perfect little tight round ass in my hands as squeezed with her every downward motion! It was a ride of a lifetime!

"Darlin' I am going to explode soon, release yourself with me!" I commanded using my God of War voice!

"Oh Jaaaasper!" She hissed out with so much love and lust, as her inner walls started to clinched around my throbbing organ! "I am raining the wetness for you Suga!" Bella growled out as I felt her wetness start to drip all over me down south, even running down unto my thighs !

With that I grabbed her hips and thrust with her, exploding into her, and finally finding a true real release in all of my existence!

We both calmed, and she rested her head upon my chest as we laid just engulfed in each others love.

"That was amazing Jasper, do you see the chord of love between us, it is finally one." Bella said honestly in a hushed whisper.

"Darlin' I have always seen the chords to you, I am just so happy we could finally complete it." I stated honestly, and happy was an understatement! I was in my own personal Nirvana! For the first time in my life as a Vampire I was truly at peace about everything, even the mundane broadcast to people about our existence, which unfortunately could not wait.

"I guess we should get ready… To bad I could spend eternity in your bed Major Whitlock." Bella whispered with a devilish grin.

"Darlin' I could spend eternity fucking making love like that every night baby." I stated honestly giving her the wry grin she seemed to get turned on by.

It was already dawn, so I lead Bella back to her room and went in to draw her a bath while she picked out what she should wear to tell the world of our knowledge.

"Jasper?" Bella asked shyly as I was getting ready to head back to my room..

"Yes Darlin'?" I asked curiously feeling a little bit of lust still coming from her.

"Wear cowboy boots, distressed jeans, and a wife beater… I love that natural rugged look you do." She stated shyly. And I will be damned, her excepting me for who I was gave me another hard on.

"Definitely for you, my Bella.." I stated honestly while Kissing her once tenderly before exiting to let her get ready, and to go get myself ready for today's big event.

Although I was slightly nervous about it, I knew with Bella, I could do anything, I just didn't want to be the one to have to shoot her if the media didn't believe we were truly creatures of the night. But I was reassured walking back to my room, that if it came down to that, it would be Rose. I laughed at this, seeing is how Rose use to shoot Emmett all the time when they realized we were merely bullet proof.

Today the world was going to get a wake up call, I just hoped at least the Goth kids would think our existence was awesome, at least we could get some people not to fear us, or have heart attacks, we would be good. And I was proud, Bella was responsible for giving way to this ridiculous hiding game, my Bella was bad ass, I was the God of War, look out world here we come! I thought to myself, and I smiled! Nothing would stop us now.

* * *

**Reviews, I love them :) Give me ideas what you would like to see happen when they do the media address and admit Vampires are real lol ? And REVIEW please :) Thankies :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So here we are at chapter 7. Hehehe I hope you like, remember to review and pass this story around to all your friends who love Jasper lol! Thanks for all the kind reviews! You guys ROCK! ****Enjoy **

* * *

Chapter 7: All the Right Moves.

* * *

Bella POV ~

As Jasper kissed me tenderly before leaving I sent him waves of all my love, as he went to go get ready for today's history altering event. While I soaked in my lavender bath Jasper had drawn for me, I was overtaken with the flashbacks of all that had happened tonight. But mostly I felt love, our love. I had become one with my true soul-mate and it was as if I had found my personal paradise with him. I had never felt so adored, cherished, and loved.

All too soon I got out of the tub and left my fantasies, and went to go get dressed. Well I figured, since I was going to be telling the world about vampires, and quite possibly getting shot at in a comical way on international television, I would go for casual.

Quickly I threw on a pair of my distressed curve hugging bleached Hollister boot cut jeans. As I slid into them, I reminded myself I would have to thank Jane and Rosalie for stocking my wardrobe with my kind of clothes. Alice had always tried to make me all glam. It so wasn't me. I didn't mind her silly addictive behavior with fashion, but I didn't see it as me. I went for the chic city meets some western flair with a touch of west coast sexiness. I looked further into my wardrobe and spotted a pair of oiled brown Justin gypsy boots which I had mentioned to Rose I liked, shortly before the fight with Victoria happened. For my top I went with pretty heather grey lace trimmed cami, and a grey full zip Hollister hoodie. Now I just needed an accessory… Hmm I thought to myself. It was then that I heard a soft knock and smelled my Jasper; eagerly I went to let him into my room trying to keep my lust in check.

"Bella… I wanted to give you something, and I know you don't much fancy the idea of fancy gifts… So I went for simple, and it is a hand me down Darlin' so don't be too put off by it. But seeing is how you mean everything to me, and we don't have time for a fancy wedding right now, I though you may wear it." Jasper stated nervously and shyly.

I looked at Jasper and oh my gawd, my first thought was; 'how do I deserve this wonderful mate of mine!' He looked devastatingly handsome in his distressed lucky brand jeans, his snakeskin cowboy boots screamed drop dead sexy! Okay reel it back and answer in an audible voice, I told myself, so I smiled at him and let him in.

"It's okay Jasper, as long as you didn't go overboard." I stated shyly, yet sent out waves of calm, and sincerity, as I let him into my room.

Jasper then suddenly kissed me passionately and tenderly, and quickly while placing a velvet bag into my hands.

I untied the ornate bag, and slid out a perfectly rolled oiled brown belt with an ornate belt buckle. It was aged silver and had a Confederate flag engraved on it, and underneath is said 'Property of God of War'! I smiled at this, he was giving me an old buckle of his, and though I could have taken the whole property part the wrong way, I knew exactly what it signified, it signified our bond. It was perfect! I sent him all the waves of love and gratitude I felt at his small gesture.

"Jasper it is, it is really perfect!" I said honestly as I slipped it around my dangerously low belt line.

"You look amazing darlin'." Jasper said as he gently stroked a piece of fallen hair behind my ear and kissed me softly on the fore head. "I was wonderin' if maybe we could pick a bigger room for both of us, if you don't mind my love." He stated again with honesty, adoration, love, and sincerity coming out in waves, whilst he looked deeply into my eyes.

"I would love nothing more than that Jasper." I stated excitedly, and I kissed him tenderly, careful not to lose control of my emotions, as we only had a few minutes before we had to meet with the others in the royal chambers.

"Shall we darlin'?" Jasper whispered softly as he motioned to the door.

"Of course, my love." I stated and threw out some reassurance his way, as we made our way to the door and headed for the royal chambers.

Upon making our way to the chambers, I was almost giddy. In just a few moments the world would find out about our existence.

Walking down the long corridors we were met up with Caius, Rose, and Jane. Alec had already gone to get debriefed on the statement Aro had written.

"So, anyone slightly uneasy about this, or is it just me?" Caius asked with sincerity.

"No, I am good." Jasper said quietly as we walked, and I sent out a wave of calm to anyone, to which Jasper gently squeezed my hand and send me thankfulness and love.

"I have to admit, I am rather excited." I stated and sent out a quick wave of giddiness to bring everyone to a light laugh.

"Me too! I mean really the whole cloak thing was starting to get old after so many years!" Jane said excitedly.

"Jane, may I ask how old you are exactly?" I then asked innocently, I was rather curious, I had thought she was probably around Jasper's vampire age.

"Well…" Jane began with a light laugh. "I am somewhere around one thousand, or twelve hundred, give or take a few hundred years." She giggled lightly.

"Holy shit!" I stated almost rudely, to which everyone started to laugh hysterically.

"Rose, love, I dare not tell Bella my age she might pass out!" Caius laughed and said in between gasping for unneeded breath.

"Glad I could amuse you all." I stated and rolled my eyes. "I am curious however, how old exactly are you Caius?" I asked and arched my brows inquisitively, and Rose giggled.

"Well Bella, I am five thousand two hundred and thirty three years old." Caius answered honestly, and looked on for my reaction.

"Wow, I guess Rose and I have a thing for older guys." I joked, to which everyone once again laughed in hysterics.

"Nah Darlin' we just go for young chics." Jasper laughed out as we continued.

He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek right as Aro called me over to discuss what I was to say. "You'll do great darlin'!" He said in a voice only vampire ears could hear, and sent us all calm, and peace, and sent me love. I knew with Jasper by my side I could do anything.

"Bella, I have prepared the statement, I will be sitting with you, and my top other guard members as you read it… Just in case they truly question our truthfulness, I have given Rose a hand gun and you two will calmly rise up and she will shoot you, all over." Aro stated, and my jaw must have dropped. "Relax, the bullets will quickly fall to the ground." Aro stated, and I could have sworn I saw humor in his all too often emotionless eyes. I was happy for this; at least I could bring comedic relief to this coven that was now my family.

"We are ready to go live whenever you are." Some over cheerful human said as she came into the room. She smelled delicious. Whoa, down Bella, this was the news anchor to help you tell the world of our existence, not a yummy happy meal, stay in check. Jasper must have felt my bloodlust too because as I thought that, he sent me a wave of calm, and winked at me.

"Ah, yes… Meet my children!" Aro stated and I felt his pride as he introduced all of us to this strange yummy smelling lady.

"Okay, very nice to meet you all…My name is Olivia Tavinni; I am from central news network. Let us all go to the sitting area and conduct the interview." She said very cheerfully as she lead us to where they had set up the cameras to do our live interview.

As we all sat down for the interview I was grateful Jasper sent out his peaceful vibes.

"This is Olivia Tavinni, live from Voltaire Italy, with a ground breaking urgent news interruption." Olivia began rather excited, to which Rose looked at me and rolled her eyes humorously.

"We are here with the mysterious Volturi Family that has been very reclusive since sometime in the mid seventeenth century, I think it is best if I let them continue." Olivia stated confidently, and I knew it was my cue.

"Dear humans…" I began calmly even sending out waves of lethargy to the camera crew. "Today we come out to you publically, for centuries there have been rumors of our kind, and today, we step forward from the shadows to bring you public knowledge of our true existence. We are vampires, true creatures of the night. Yes our main food source is blood, and yes we drink it. But fear us not, for we step forward to bring you a warning as to what may happen, we have been threatened with a war, one on your kind. If it comes to that, we will be the least of your concerns." I finished softly and sent out waves of calmness to everyone, even the humans in the room, whose eyes were bulging out slightly.

"How can we know you what you say you are! This is outrageous!" Olivia began, and she was fuming.

"Oh, please allow my simple demonstration." Rose cut her off and stood up and smiled at me.

I gracefully stood, and laughed lightly. To my surprise Jasper, stood as well sending out calm to everyone, yet he didn't like this part, I could tell. I hit him with waves of calm.

Rose quickly grabbed the gun out and shot quickly, to my amazement I felt nothing. I started to laugh freakishly quiet, and Rose busted up with laughter, as the news anchor passed out.

Suddenly a man with the camera crew yelled out something about demons and charged me! 'Really? Is that all you got?' I thought to myself as I picked him up like a puppet, and sat him down. "I do not want to get violent with you, but I will if you dare try to charge me ever again." I stated in a venomous growl. I looked into the camera and said what I knew needed to be stated for the safety of every man, woman and child.

"Listen humans, there are those among us who are vile, and thrive on power… If a war shall ignite between the species it is obvious that the vampires would win, but at what cost? Too cut off our food source? - Yes dear humans you are no longer top of the food chain, but that doesn't mean we are like the vampires you see in horror movies. Just because it is daylight out, doesn't mean you are safe. We walk the days just as well as any human. Our scent brings you in to us. Trust your intuition and stay away if you see us coming, and always beware of our red eyes. If you find yourself changed, do not go near people you love, and NEVER ever change a child less than fourteen years of age. They do not have the mental capacity to handle this life and they would be deadly. There are ways you can live without taking lives if you cannot bare it, you can always feed off of animals, it will not satisfy your thirst however, and you will be much weaker than those of us with the red eyes. Remember it was the Volturi Guard that warned you, and it is us who will be victorious. Choose your destinies wisely; I would hate to have to ripe you apart because of your vile war crimes if you do not. That said, Mom, Dad, Charlie, Renee…I am sorry you had to find out like this, but know I am fine.

As I finished I felt Jasper's arms snake around me, and he whispered he loved me into my ear. I felt his love too and I was grateful.

Suddenly there were screams of panic from miles around us. Well I thought to myself, so it begins.

"We will be fine Bella; after all I am the God of War." Jasper whispered to me as he sent me reassurance, undying love, and confidence.

"Yanno Major Whitlock, I think you are on to something, you are indeed the God of War, and I am, Bad Ass." I stated smugly letting him feel all of my love, lust, and devotion to him.

"Let us go talk strategy children, there is lots we need to discuss now." Aro said and I felt his true pride and love for each and every one of us in his guard, not just us, but those that preferred to keep to themselves unless called upon. We still had our humanity, and we would never lose it. Slowly we made our way into what they called the war room; I had a feeling things were going to get interesting.

* * *

**Please please please, hit that pretty little green button and review! Thanks ****hope to have another update out shortly. ****Give me ideas how you want this to go, I am open to your suggestions ..The more reviews I get, the quicker I will update :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN : This is for Aixa00, because honestly I hadn't thought of the idea till it was suggested ! : ) TY! And TY all other reviewers, I really appreciate it - Please keep em' coming! As always I do not own any of Twilight, but SM does, and lucky for us, she let's us play in her awesome world of fiction! Enjoy : )!**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Chaos, Panic, Disorder! -Sweet

Charlie's POV~

I was at home trying to escape my depression at the loss of my daughter while taking comfort in a Seahawks game, when all of the sudden an emergency broadcast flicked across the screen.

_Live from Voltaire Italy - BREAKING NEWS CNN Special Report. _

Shit, were they attacked by terrorists I wondered. It had to be a big deal if it was interrupting all stations, so intrigued, I paid attention. Then I saw the camera man pan the surroundings, Bella ? That girl looks just like my Bella, I thought. My eyes began to tear up, as it seemed to open the black hole in my chest. Then I looked more closely as she was talking, she had red eyes, couldn't be Bella, but shit! Son of a Bitch, that was that Cullen boy, Jackie, Johnny, what the hell was his name.. Jasper, that was him, that Jasper Cullen boy who was supposedly dead too. And his sister Rosalie! What the fuck was going on? Was I loosing my mind? Was this a result of the Zoloft my doctor had put me on in my time of grief to take the edge off ?

Bella then began to speak, but she was slightly different, her voice sounded like that friend of hers Alice.

"_Dear humans… Today we come out to you publicly, for centuries there have been rumors of our kind, and today, we step forward from the shadows to bring you public knowledge of our true existence. We are vampires, true creatures of the night. Yes our main food source is blood, and yes we drink it. But fear us not, for we step forward to bring you a warning as to what may happen, we have been threatened with a war, one on your kind. If it comes to that, we will be the least of your concerns." _

Bella was alive, my Bella, and she was a vampire?!? Did I just hear that right ? I thought curiously. And then it all registered… HOLY SHIT! Billy wasn't fucking crazy with his wolf man, and Dracula stories after all!

What happened next scared the piss out of me… As they were getting accused of this being a prank, Rose stood up and lifted out a gun - What? Kids shouldn't have guns, they aren't toys! I thought to myself. Jasper was on the screen and Bella laughed lightly. Jasper sure did look uneasy. What the hell was going on? To my horror Rose fired at least five of the six rounds, into Bella's head, making me cower and flinch back. Yet Bella stood there like nothing hit her! So my daughter was a vampire ? And not just a normal vampire but one of some importance for her to be talking about wars, and what not. But even though she obviously ate people, I was still thrilled, my Bella was alive!!!! Would ever get to see her again I wondered ? I hoped so!

Suddenly the house phone rang, and it was Renee - Oh shit.

"Charlie.. Oh my God! It is Bella, and she is a , a, a, vampire!" Renee squealed out.

" I see that Renee. Just please be quiet for a second till this announcement is over." I pleaded, and thank God she actually complied.

Then on the screen a short and rather pudgy dark haired man tried to charge at my Bella? I'd kill him. Wait I wouldn't have too she was the big bad vamp now. 'Kick his ass!' I thought to myself!

In a almost Scary fashion Bella picked the man up and set him on the couch with one hand, one hand mind you. Well at least immortality suited her well.

"_I do not want to get violent with you, but I will if you dare try to charge me ever again." _

I chortled at Bella's remark, it was quite fitting of her. Bella then looked straight into the cameras and sincerely spoke.

"_Listen humans, there are those among us who are vile, and thrive on power… If a war shall ignite between the species it is obvious that the vampires would win, but at what cost? Too cut off our food source? - Yes dear humans you are no longer top of the food chain, but that doesn't mean we are like the vampires you see in horror movies. Just because it is daylight out, doesn't mean you are safe. We walk the days just as well as any human. Our scent brings you in to us. Trust your intuition and stay away if you see us coming, and always beware of our red eyes. If you find yourself changed, do not go near people you love, and NEVER ever change a child less than fourteen years of age. They do not have the mental capacity to handle this life and they would be deadly. There are ways you can live without taking lives if you cannot bare it, you can always feed off of animals, it will not satisfy your thirst however, and you will be much weaker than those of us with the red eyes. Remember it was the Volturi Guard that warned you, and it is us who will be victorious. Choose your destinies wisely; I would hate to have to ripe you apart because of your vile war crimes if you do not. That said, Mom, Dad, Charlie, Renee…I am sorry you had to find out like this, but know I am fine.."_

I was overcome by the feeling of love and gratitude, and Renee just started to sob into the phone.

I started to hears random screams around the neighborhood, and I knew I would have to go into the station soon. Well I had to hand it to Bella, she surely could cause mass chaos.

It was then that I had made up my mind I would see her again, and I would help in any which way to destroy the arrogant bastards that threatened war on any human or my Bella's coven

"Renee, Hun, calm down everything will be just fine.. " I stated into the phone.

"Well, I know that… But listen Charlie, I am getting two tickets to Italy, in two weeks, we will go there and see her, at least war or no war that was brewing, we would get some closure and be able to say our goodbyes." Renee finished in a sober tone full of resolve.

"Your right Renee, I will take the time off of work too." I answered sincerely.

"Very well, I need to go talk to Phil, see you in two weeks." Renee finished, as she clicked done on her cell.

Well I thought to myself, first things first, try and calm down the panic attacks. Bella had just quite possibly unleashed the ninth circle of hell, and as her father I really had to say - She made me smile But more than anything, I was so happy, my Bella was still alive, well, kind of. I had a feeling this was going to be a very interesting outcome.

* * *

**Sorry this is so short. But I just wanted to give a small glimpse to Charlie and Renee's reaction, don't worry they will be back! - Later. : ) Now review time please : ) **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Okay so now we are going to get a little violent just for this small chapter as I have to too make the story go where I want to, don't worry – Jasper and Bella will be back in the next chapter!! PROMISE! But for now, we need to go see Maria ~ Enjoy: )!! Please keep all the awesome reviews coming you guys are awesome! **

* * *

Chapter 9: WTF?!?

* * *

Maria's POV.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me?!? The Volturi just up and decides to come out to people?!? I am furious, violently furious! Vlad, what do you suggest we do now? This has thrown everything off fucking track!" I hissed into my cell phone, as I watched the broadcast.

"Well Maria, I suggest we start making an Army, and then hold off for a bit while we re-group, perhaps this wasn't the best idea." Vlad stated simply and arrogantly… Marvelous I thought to myself, and then I got more pissed, this had been HIS fucking idea to begin with!

"Listen up you mother fucker, this was your doing, you said they would never risk public exposure, and now they have Jasper, The God Of War, the creature I made, on their damn side! You are such a fucking moron I cannot believe I bought into your bullshit! I should have listened to Jasper about power, and leaving well enough alone. But now, out of fucking spite I listen to you and now we are so fucked!" I was really losing my temper, badly…. I would have to go rip off someone's insignificant head after this conversation, that much I was sure.

"Well doll face, I didn't fucking force you to have your minions kill Marcus, perhaps if you had better control over them we could have gone about this differently, but now we are in it for the long haul. I think if you look closely we may be able to benefit from this. After all now people know about us, I say we make a huge army, and we get the power as we overtake them." Vlad said in an icy tone. I had to admit he had a point, and besides the sadist in me loved turning people, watching them squirm through the burn was oddly arousing for me.

"Good point, I need to go think a little, and then I will be in touch after I find some people that look like they may have gifts. I suggest you start looking for the same types. Destroy anyone that does not." I stated in my most vile tone as I hung up.

I went into my leather recliner and let my mind wander. When had Jasper gone back to draining humans? We were fucked… I knew he was the biggest weapon imaginable in the Volturi's arsenal. However, there was something very powerful about that girl that delivered the message, and for some reason she spooked me more than the sight of Jasper being on the opposing side.

Wandering further back into my human memory I got it, she reminded me of my sister Isabella, the first girl in any of our family to marry a white man, what was his name… Drake Swan, sheesh that was in eighteen sixty, there was no way she would have been turned without me knowing. Besides last I heard she had moved to Tombstone Arizona, not Italy. But she looked so much like her with her dark brown trestles flowing, and she had a thing for western wear obviously… It couldn't be her could it?

Restless, I went to ancestry dot com, and started researching; my sister's death certificate was on there. But, holy shit Isabella had had seven children. Five boys, two girls, they all had children, and then, I found the missing pieces going after nearly five generations! A particular Charles Swan was once married to a Renee Swan in the nineteen eighty's and had a daughter, Isabella Marie Swan, had only died four days prior.

YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME? Was my first reaction...? She had some control for a newborn. It was then that I knew this was a horrible idea, number one I had never encountered a newborn with such control, and number two, and she was almost a namesake for pity's sake… I would help to ambush Vlad, and destroy me at all costs, even if that meant a few little white lies at Vlad's expense were in order.

Making no hast I picked up my cell phone and dialed Aro's number. "Aro, this is Maria, don't be too hasty for what I have to tell is the truth. Vlad is the one that wants to continue in this wage of war, I personally do not think it be a good idea. I will do whatever you wish, and will fight on your side. But know he is out making newborns as we speak." I started, yes a few lies were needed but this phone call was bond to go in my favor after all my gift was manipulation and fury.

"Maria, we are grateful for your allegiance, however you will be watched…if you wander off the course of our actions, you will face death. I suggest if you can you make way to Alaska with the Denali coven, and summon all you can who have fought with you before. And for God sake, don't go crazy making newborns you cannot control… And for those pet's that acted on just plan stupidity, I expect you kill the newborns responsible for killing my brother." Aro hissed as he hung up.

Well that went better than I expected, now I just had to rip off a few heads and head north. But since we were going to be heading north might as well have a little fun I thought.

With quickness I made my way into the woods behind my little cabin, and ordered everyone to come into formation, and stand at attention. I spotted the three dolts that had mortally wounded one of the most important immortals of our time. This would be fun, I summoned them to the front, and then I summoned the three other newest creations I had just made… Jacob, Seth, Leah, kill them now.

I watched the look of fear on the idiots who dared kill Marcus, after all they had deliberately violated a direct order, and that meant death, but what I relished in was the fact that three newest of newborn vampires, had just fazed into giant wolves and ripped them into pieces.

Yes these new little pets of mine would serve me well, and they thought werewolves couldn't be changed into vampires, HAHA! Well that was true for true children of the moon, yes. But those guys hung around in very remote parts of the world that not even I dare go. But Native American shape shifters could easily become vampires, and guess what, now they could shape shift into anything. They only had one limitation, they would never ever change one of their former packs, and they would still have a bond to protect innocent human life. That I could deal with, not like I went around eating babies and children, and if anyone in my army did, they knew the cost was their own life.

I also began to ponder other things as I watched the three morons that started this shit get ripped up… People always think of me as a cold hearted bitch. Am I? I really don't think so, sadistic yes, but violently cruel, not so much. I maybe many things, but there are a few things even I have morals with. Sure I destroy things that don't make me happy, but that's the privilege of power. But I also have limitations, fighting my own blood in a war of all wars, doesn't seem right at all. Why I can easily change sides if I see the greater outcomes. I guess I am a cold hearted bitch, but eh, it's who I am. No scratch that, I am a warrior… Yes I am vain, cold, and I get what I want. But I will not hurt loved ones or even those who have proved me wrong. Thinking this through, it was time I got in touch with Peter and Charlotte, I missed them. And Jasper, holy hell if anyone had ever proved me wrong it was those three. And now that we vampires were all out and proud, I figured I would swing by and see this Charles Swan, he was on the way to Alaska anyways.

"Let's pack up, we must head north." I ordered quickly, and as I did the strangest thing happened… As I looked into the eyes of one of the unique creature I had just made, Jacob, I felt a pull like no other. Suddenly it was as if, the world simply revolved around him. WTF was going on with me?

* * *

**LOL So yeah, how is that for unexpected? Reviews reviews reviews : ) PLEASE !!!! Keep the suggestions coming ****And enjoy!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: So, yeah hehe… Thank you to all the awesome reviewers so far! You guys rock!! Now things are going to get a little crazy in the Volturi War room hehehehe! What's going to happen you wonder? Read and you will see : ) Here is a lil teaser, Bella's about to find out just how many gifts she has, and they are pretty bad ass :) ! Please keep the reviews & suggestions coming!!! Hugs!! And as always, SM owns everything :) **

* * *

**Chapter 10: One Twenty One Guns.**

* * *

Bella's POV ~

Taking our places in ornate leather chairs in the positively vast room the Volturi called they're war room; I began to almost shudder from feeling every humans anxiety in close proximity to the castle and city. None the less my dear Jasper sent me waves of calm as he sat with me on his lap and draped his strong arms around my waste, and I was forever grateful.

As Aro began to speak, something extremely unpredicted happened… Maria called. We all listened in on the conversation, but what was even more to our advantage was the minuscule fact that I could tell when she was lying. Fortunately for her it wasn't much, although she did exaggerate to make Vlad look extremely worse than her. However she did vow her allegiance and we would accept that, Aro did thankfully give her the direct forewarning that if she so much as blink wrongly, it would be her demise.

Jasper sent out waves of calm to Caius who was practically trying to think of a way to jump through the phone and rip her to pieces. I couldn't blame him in the least, especially if anyone had killed my loved ones. Well now the Volturi where part of my loved ones, but I hadn't gotten to know Marcus that well. Although with my own loss of the Cullen's with the exception of Rose, and my now beloved Jasper, well I understood his pain, and fury.

Trying to ease both Caius and Aro's pain I sent out a wave of sympathy, as I did this simple gesture they thanked me mentally. WAIT – They thanked me mentally? This was new. I would have to look into that later.

While I was silently contemplating why I had been able to hear both Aro, and Caius mentally Jasper's cell phone rang. Hmm now that was unexpected considering Rose was right here with us.

"This is Jasper." Jasper stated politely yet stern into the phone.

"Jasper this is Sam. Listen, some seriously fucked up shit is going on." Sam was yelling loud enough that everyone in the war room could hear. His heart rate was also very fast, and he sounded, well to be honest he sounded nervous, and full of anxiety. It was safe to say, we were all intrigued at this conversation now.

"Well, Continue…" Jasper said urging Sam on.

"Shit, here it goes… Jacob, Leah, and Seth, well they are vampires with some chic who calls herself Maria." Sam said as he growled furiously.

"Maria, of the south?" Jasper asked feeling my unease, and also worried.

"Hell if I know! I don't have any of you leeches on my cell phone, well you, but whatever you know what I mean." Sam huffed out angrily.

"Sam, excuse me for my ignorance, but I thought werewolves couldn't be bitten by a vampire, or else it meant certain death?" Jasper asked in a calm tone, while full of obvious curiosity. Seeing this made me inclined to send him more waves of calm, to which he smiled at me in return.

"Seems we are not actual werewolves, being shape shifters the venom effects us quite normally, only difference seems to be the fact that they have a mental headset of not killing innocent human life, or changing another of their former pack…But Jasper this is where it gets strange, I can still here their thoughts when they shape shift into something, we can still communicate." Sam sighed, and we could all feel his tenseness.

"If you can still communicate with them, what is it they are having to do, what information do you have now that would help you to learn of they're whereabouts. " Jasper asked sincerely, clearly while working in his strategy mode.

"Well from what we have communicated… Jacob, Leah, and Seth, all have phased while hunting, the smell of human blood seems to have no appeal to them, although vampire venom seems to attract them to violence… I think that is because this particular woman seems to need them to destroy her unneeded newborns. That however isn't the worst of it, Jacob and this Maria dame must have imprinted." Sam finished with a heartfelt sad sigh.

As I heard the words escape Sam's sad voice, I felt a rack rip open in my own chest. How could this be happening, I wondered? What in the universe could have possessed Jacob, Seth, and Leah to have been easily seduced to Maria's will into becoming turned into vampires, and furthermore, how the hell could Jacob have imprinted on that wench?

Much to my own shock Sam heard my thoughts, which shook me to the core, what on earth was happening? Jasper and Aro both looked unto me with a glint of humor as this new gift was coming out. And then what was most shocking was Sam answered me mentally.

"Audiovoyiant, Empath, and Medium slash clairvoyant, perhaps next you will be having more luck with your shield Bella." Sam laughed mentally into my mind, as I furrowed my brows, and clutched my chest unnecessarily.

"Jasper please stay patient I am merely helping your Bella unleash her potential whilst on the phone." Sam said aloud, easing Jasper's growing tension.

"As you wish Sam, She is truly amazing; I am just concerned about sensory overload." Jasper stated honestly while looking at me sincerely and sending out his love and calmness, to which I smiled and nodded at him in return letting him know I was okay.

Mentally Sam then continued… "Bella, it is okay it just seems probably because of your ties to us shape shifters and the approaching dangers of your kind since coming forward, you have received the gift of audiovoyiance, it will come out with a little patience among your kind, but I think because of your ties to the pack, it is strongest between us right now." Sam said clearly and slowly into my mind so I would understand.

"It is okay Sam I understand, I am just worried about Jacob, and how the hell did this happen?" I mentally answered clearly yet with some frustration over the whole ordeal.

"Bella, that is easy Maria's gift seems to be manipulation, and I for one understand that, how else could I have been so murderous for so long." Jasper mentally answered to both Sam and my own shock.

"That explains a lot, but Jasper how are you able to interject our mental conversation?" Sam asked clearly confused now. And I just smiled knowing the answer.

"Well I believe that is because Bella is my mate, my mate I had be destined for so we are so connected it just seems right, but before we continue there is something you have to know. I too have more than just empathy as a gift, I too am also a shield, although my own only works in battle mode, and it is a physical shield… And it only works if I feed upon less than moral humans." Jasper answered with a smug grin, that made my still heart want to beat, how perfectly matched we truly were, I thought to myself.

"Well it will make the battle against humans that is bound to happen now, much more in our favor." Sam stated thoroughly pleased at this new bit of information.

"Well, we do know we are to meet up in Alaska, and that is where we directed Maria to go, just keep Forks safe." I threw in mentally feeling a slight increase in my own anxiety after putting it all together.

"Will do Bella, I should let you all get back to your planning, I will let you know at once if Maria tries to pull anything wicked, or if her intentions are true." Sam stated sincerely, as he ended the phone call.

Upon the end of the phone call the planning started, and Jasper immediately sent me waves of calm because the news that Aro unleashed was just as shocking as learning about my other formidable gifts.

Aro gave a knowing glance to Caius, then let out a deep and unnecessary sigh and began… "Bella dear, there is one more thing about Maria. You see dear child, she is a distant Aunt of yours, five generations removed. I saw once in a vision through her own mind, that it would be you who would unite us together, and it would be you are her along with your mates who would sit in the power of royalty after the sure battle for the safety of humans. And you see dear child, Caius has a power we do not know about as well, he like your late friend Alice, sees the future, except what he sees is set in stone…I think it is best if we let Caius continue." Aro finished as he came over and gently stroked my cheek in a father type way.

"Well, it is rather easy, Vlad will go on a killing spree, and the world will never be the same, however with you and Jasper, many lives both human and newborn vampire will be saved. There is only one difficult choice that will have to be made, and that is after the change of someone very important to you Bella, will you be able to forgive whoever is responsible…I cannot give more information than that on that subject. I will also say Bella, do not doubt the dead, you have a power through your clairvoyance to be able to raise them, when the time comes, and it seems like all may be lost." Caius finished squeezing his newly beloved Roses arm, and sending me and Jasper a look of confidence and pride.

"You two are to go to Alaska and muster up as many nomads, and friends as you can. Jane, Alec, and Felix will join you. Demetri will stay here with Caius and me, along with our true mates, and we will fight and keep humanity safe from this end. We will be in close contact dear ones. And rest assured everything will work out okay. Jasper the hardest thing you have coming is letting Bella fight by your side. I think you know what I am talking about, train her well and right, but do not doubt her abilities, they will be unfathomable. .. Go now, and remember sometimes the cost of war, takes a lot of darkness, but together you will overcome it. Do not be afraid to change those you deem fit, regardless of the regret you may feel, if you feel a pull, act upon it at once." Aro said firmly whilst embracing us tightly in a family type embrace.

As we headed back to our rooms somberly my mind reeled in everything. This was going to be the war of all wars, possibly of apocalyptic proportions, and it was going to take getting dark as we could yet still hanging onto our humanity. Well I guess I did have a dark side deep down.

"It will be okay Bella, we will be amazing." Jasper interjected from his room into my head as we both packed what little belongings we needed. I sent him my love before responding.

"Jasper, I love you, but oh my gawd, how I could I be related to Maria?" I interjected back into his thoughts.

"Because you are a badass, I mean you truly are fearless Bella, and besides once Maria finds out, if she hasn't already, well she will be faithful to standing by us in war. As vile and horrifying as she can be, she does have integrity when it comes to her word." Jasper reassured me… Whilst engulfing me in his love.

We all met up in the royal chambers upon fetching our small handful of necessities. Sadly we said our goodbyes. However deep down inside I couldn't help but feel the excitement as we made our way to one of the Volturi Guards jets. This was going to be true history making, and Jasper and I were to be at the forefront.

Obviously feeling my excitement Jasper shot me his own does of it, and gave me a wry smile before using our newfound way of private conversation among each other. "Darlin' I am just as excited as you, after all I am the God of War, and trust me Darlin' you ain't seen anything yet." Jasper drawled out in my mind, and let out a light chuckle as he obviously felt my lust slightly increase.

"Your right love, and guess what, you haven't even begun to know just how dark I can be." I retorted back and gave him an honest smile.

I was right; he had no idea how dark I really could be… But he would know soon enough. I giggled at this, as I got comfey for the long flight in his arms.

* * *

**Okay so you know what to do with the review button :) Tell me if you like: ) Remember reviews make me want to update faster :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN : Okay so from now on, the mental conversations Bella has with Jasper , the wolf pack, or anyone else will be in **_italics. _**Thanks for the suggestion; it will make it easier than having to put "mentally" into every description :) So remember, all mental conversations are now **_italics :_**) Now then we are finally going to hear from - - - Well if you want know so much, read on :) Hehehe. After this chapter things are going to get really going. As always I get to give all rights to the great and powerful S.M.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Devil in Disguise.

* * *

Jacob's POV~

The woman I hated more than words could describe stood there before me while giving the orders to get packed up because we had to head north to Alaska locked eyes with me and everything in my universe started to change. I was drawn to her, bond to her, in one split second it had gone from a hate that would have resulted in me killing her eventually, to swearing the rest of eternity to love her, protect her? – Holy shit.

Why in the name of all that is holy would I be destined to imprint on this cold hearted bitch? Why did it make venom pool in my eyes that would never tear, when I referred to Maria as a bitch? Why in God's name was this happening now?

It was in the midst of my personal pity party, I started to realize her beauty, and she reminded me so much of a more sun kissed Bella. And her red eyes, they sparkled like perfect rubies. Maria's beautiful raven colored hair reminded me of a silky black blanket I could take refuge in. In that mere instant of the imprint, I saw our future. Wait I saw our future? How the hell was I seeing the future?!?! Damn these leeches and their odd quirks of they're world. But I saw it, we were together and it was peaceful. She was tender and kind. Bells and Jasper were in our future and other people that ought not to know about our kind. And Seth, he was with Angela. I remember her; she was Bella's one honest friend in Forks, well of the human type anyways. Well I will be damned I could see the future. That was pretty bad ass. Then Marias musical soft voice of seduction brought me back to reality of the present.

"Jacob, you love? Me?" She whispered to me while looking fearfully into my eyes, and at that moment she only had eyes for me.

"I have imprinted on you Maria, and I do love you, I will protect you with my life, my love." I stated honestly while looking into my true soul mates eyes.

"I've never felt this. Not ever. I am, scared." Maria stated meekly and honestly while slowly approaching me, as I kept my eyes locked onto her beautiful ones.

"Don't fear what is meant to be, but thank God you found me, my love." I answered her with sincerity.

At that moment our hands touched, we both felt that electric shock Bells had once explained she felt mildly when she first touched Edward. But this was so much stronger, besides I always had a **feeling **Bella was much better suited for Jasper, and anyhow she had been a simple minded human then.

As Maria laced her velvet soft fingers through mine, our lips melted into each other's. We embraced each other tightly for what may have been minutes, hours, days, weeks, gripping each other as if to let our bodies say we would never let go of each other. This woman, this most beautiful woman had just become my personal soul and I her other half. There was hope for our kind now, and I had brought it with love.

I don't know how to describe what happened next, but I felt her let go of her rage. Maria's rage was now replaced with love. It was momentous, it was miraculous, and it was right.

Much too quickly, we were interrupted with a loud throat clearing, to which Maria giggled and looked as though she wanted to blush, I laughed, and she let out a giggle that was as majestic as fairy wings tinkling in the forest.

"All right back to packing, we have to get a move on." Maria started confidently. "And you Jacob why don't you take Leah and Seth hunting, I am sure the pack would be thrilled to know you finally imprinted, with the likes of me no less." Maria laughed honestly, yet I could tell their obvious fear would make her laugh a bit. After all it was rather amusing. But I knew now, I knew we had nothing to fear, because now she shared with me the need to protect innocents.

I ran to the forest following Leah, and Seth, phasing quickly again into a wolf. I dreaded the twenty questions that would inevitably happen, but I knew it was necessary.

"_SHAME ON YOU Jacob Black!" Leah began. "After all the shit you gave Bella, you go an imprint on one of the most feared vampires in the world." She finished with a laugh._

"_Dude, seriously?" Seth started confused. "I mean the whole time we laid burning you kept saying you would kill her, and turns out she is your imprint. I mean c'mon man that puts the EEK in FREAK." Seth finished with a laugh._

_I in turn growled venomously at their teasing. _

"_Back off of him you two; I saw this coming from the beginning of your change. Speaking of seeing things, Jacob, you see the future now, congrats you have unlocked your gift of being Jacob the wise and pure." Sam cut in._

"_You knew I would see things?" I stated somewhat confused. _

"_Of course I did, besides your father may never have had to shape shift, but he wouldn't be a tribe elder if he didn't have a gift, his gift is foresight, a psychic in his own right, if you will." Sam stated as if I should have known this all along. Truth is though I knew he always knew a little more than he let on._

"_Anyways, you're coming this way, just stay clear of La Push, and try to keep everyone in check. I know what will happen, go easy on them when it does." Sam stated. Damn him and his cryptic riddle shit at times like this._

"_I am not cryptic, I just know." Sam answered, and I could tell by his mental voice he was smirking._

"_Jacob is that really you I hear?" A voice like Bells interrupted my train of thought on my next comeback to Sam._

"_Uh, yes?" I asked being somewhat startled, to which Leah and Seth started laughing hilariously._

"_Are you safe, are you well, is she treating you okay?" Bella's thoughts were going miles per second._

"_Okay first off, she is not she, she is Maria, and Maria is one of the most extraordinary people ever..." I began getting ready to mentally dictate and profess my love about my imprint, but I was cut off._

"_Oh shit! He really did imprint on her!" Jasper's voice came through now._

"_How the hell is he in my head, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I screamed mentally, to which Bella growled and swear to God it made even Leah flinch._

"_Well Jacob, trust me I would, but you see I am connected to my mate, and I don't think I need to inform you about how sensitive mates can be." Jasper responded with a smug chuckle. I rolled my eyes. And then it dawned on me, did he just call Bella his mate?_

"_Did you just call, Bella, your mate?" I asked almost stuttering._

"_Of course I did, we are soul mates, much like you and Maria." He answered honestly._

"_I always have a feeling about that Jasper." I stated honestly, I always had, he always looked at her with such reverence when everyone else's eyes were set on different things. Jasper had always only had eyes for her._

"_Yeah that was because you were probably more perceptive to my feelings for her, although I never meant to project the attachment I had to her, I hope I didn't come off ungentlemanly." He stated now concerned. And it clicked again like puzzle in my mind; he was after all an Empath. _

"_Never." I stated honestly._

"_Is Maria treating you okay though?" Bella asked concerned._

"_Yes Bells, I have a feeling things are going to be different around her now." I stated honestly. "I can't wait for you to meet her." I finished proudly. It was true, I couldn't, I had a vision that saw us all together and happy._

"_Very good Jacob, we will be together soon, we are headed to Alaska now." Bella stated somewhat excited._

"_You are?" I asked with happiness clearly in my tone._

"_Yes, me and a few others from my family, err, coven." Bella answered and I knew she was wearing my favorite smile she had used since she and I were small tots playing with mud cakes._

"_Well as charming as this reunion is, we got to get back and help pack up, Maria will be worried." Leah interrupted, and it was true, I couldn't wait to get back to my Maria._

After saying our mental goodbyes, we quickly hunted some of the larger wildlife in the area, and headed back to camp.

Upon returning back to Maria's side, we came across an amazing site. Maria was there giving kind and honest yet strict lessons to the remaining newborns of her army.

She was teaching them the moral codes of hunting, and being a creature of the night. And she was giving them freedom if they wished out of the army.

Deep down inside I was proud of my love; I clutched my chest lightly, whilst draping my other arm over her shoulder, to which she melted into. I thought to myself, a little love really does conquer all.

* * *

**AN: Reviews please : ) Suggestions welcome. **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Sorry for the long update... Grad school can be quite taxing lol. Anyways here we go :) Please review, and enjoy :) As always SM owns all things :P**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 12 : Going up North -

_Jasper's POV ~_

Everything was going according to the plan we had laid out back in Italy. I wasn't to concerned about Bella's restraint around human blood, because she was always very shocking with how much control she had. But I was worried about her meeting Maria. I found it rather amazing she was related to the very woman to turned me into what I am.

It would be very fascinating to see the effect my Bella would have on Maria, but more so fascinating the the role Jacob would play in this. He once felt love for Bella, and I am sure in a way they will always be close, but I hoped for his sake he could be a civilized newborn vampire, I would hate to have to hurt one of Bella's closest friends from her humanity, but I would if he dared put her in harms way.

"Jasper, baby, your emotions are a full blown tornado of confusion, what are you thinking about?" My beautiful Bella asked, as our plane was getting ready to land on a vacant runway not far from Forks.

"Darlin' I was just thinking about you being related to Maria, how odd, yet amazing that is... And then I was wondering about Jake, and how close you two had been in your human days, and to be honest love... I was thinking, that I would hate to have to hurt him, but I would without second thought if he put you in harm's way.'' I stated honestly while holding onto my lovers hand and caressing it gently.

"I love you Jasper, hmm... No worries about me eating all my former high school classmates?" Bella asked with a light chuckle.

"Bella, love, you know I am not worried about your control at all, you never cease to amaze me Darlin' ... I have every faith in you that you will do just fine, besides we will hunt in Port Angelus and Seattle before we go by Charlie if you wish?" I stated to my soulmate as I kissed her cheek, and our plane began to land.

"Gag - could you two be more grossly annoying?" Jane interrupted our conversation, in a way only she could which made both Bella and I chuckle as we looked into each others eyes.

"Why yes Jane, we could, observe..." Bella quickly stated while laying one of the most forceful kisses upon me to this date, and then she began to throw out lustful vibes everywhere, to everyone in our small jet. I caught on quickly and began to do the same while playing along. In a matter of mere seconds, Jane caught a ragged breath, and quickly begged for us to stop, which of course we did.

"That was very disturbing, uh please never again..." Demetri and Alec both shouted from the Cockpit, to which Bella and I bellowed out in laughter.

"Are you sure your ready for this, I mean we could wait..." I began trying to just reassure Bella as we got off the plane and slowly started to make our way to Forks.

"Jasper he is my Dad, besides I am sure he wants explanations." Bella answered as she intertwined her fingers through mine, as we made our way through the forrest.

"Is it a good thing I am bullet proof?" I asked with a wry grin while running towards the direction of her former house.

"Well, to be honest... Yes." Bella replied with a wry grin.

As we made our way to her house, we both settled for grizzly bear, just to keep in check, and part of it was in memory of Emmett. The other part was the fact that we didn't have enough time to go real hunting, since Bella was so intent on seeing her Dad.

Finally we made it to the boundary edge of the forrest and that is when her ravenous ruby eyes suddenly turned to the darkest black. She caught a scent, and and it was a glorious scent, from reading her emotions, I knew at once it was in fact the scent of her singer. I quickly composed myself to try and help my beautiful Bella try and deal, at once I began interjecting into her mind.

_Bella, Darlin' I know what your feeling babe, you gotta control it, you know these humans. For all intents and purposes, you don't want to drain anyone you care about._ I tried to reason, but I knew it was to late she rocketed towards where the scent was radiating from in a matter of seconds. As I followed her, I gasped as I realized she was heading to her old house.

_Darlin' listen to me, you don't want to actually eat Charlie. He is your Father Bella, I will not allow it. _ I interjected in a forceful tone which slowed my Darlin' down a little bit, enough for me, Jane and Alec to catch up towards her.

"Bella, I know what your feeling, but really you might want to reconsider this one meal choice. I have never forgiven myself for bringing an end to our Mother, you don't want that kind of regret." Alec whispered to my surprise.

"Everyone shut up, I am in complete control, I just have to talk to him. Even if it burns a little more so than normal." Bella shouted back which took us all aback a tiny bit.

With that said she bolted into her old house, with us all on her tail, I wouldn't let her do this. I had been around many newborns, and though Bella was in perfect control for the moment, the fact that her Fathers blood was singing to her put him at more risk than a helpless bleeding bum in an alley. I loved her to much to let her make this mistake.

As she ran into the house, and we followed, we were amused to find Charlie doing the dishes, and though we startled him with our sudden unexpected entry, he looked relieved to see us all. His emotions went from fear, to slight anger, love, pride, acceptance, annoyance, and frustration.

"Dad! I am so sorry you had to find out this way, well with me and the t.v. and... Oh Daddy!" Bella bellowed as she ran to her Dad and he embraced her with open arms.

"Get ready to act fast if she .." Jane whispered too low for Charlie to hear.

"Daddy I would like you to know, that Jasper, well me and him, we are... Soul mates. And the other two are Jane and Alec, we kind of our in the Volturi Guard together now... Basically we are the good guys if you could call us that." Bella stated while Charlie just kept embracing his once thought dead, daughter.

"Bells, listen, I love you very much, you will always be my little girl, but Vampires Bella... Really? Couldn't you have had a pyromania issue or something less, less dangerous?" Charlie spoke softly.

"And you young man! You so much as hurt a hair, and strand of hair on her head, I will find a way to destroy you!" Charlie bellowed out as he looked right at me.

As I read his emotions they were quite clear, Acceptance, love, understanding, hope, pride, anger, and worry. Quickly I began to reassure Charlie I would never ever dream of hurting my Bella.

"So this war we are at right now, well in the midst of... How is it working out?" Charlie asked as he went back to putting his dishes away.

Jane began to answer, and that is when it happened. He slit his finger on a knife while putting it back into the silverware drawer. Before the scent even hit my nose Bella charged him.

"No Bella!" Jane screeched.

"Oops.." Charlie muttered, as Bella bite into his neck at bone crushing force, and lightening speed.

"BELLA DARLIN'! Forgive me... " I yelled, as I charged for her towards her to get her off of Charlie...With that I met her with much force and flung her off of him almost violently which broke my heart, but I knew I was doing this because I couldn't let her live with this! But it was too late, she had bit him and the venom was already starting to race towards his heart.

"Oh god, what happened?" Bella coming around out of her momentary bloodlust asked.. And then it dawned on her. She had just bitten her Father.

_Oh God Jasper, Oh my GOD! What am I going to do? How am I going to ... Oh God... _Bella chanted in my head, and I quickly embraced my lover, as Jane and Alec took Charlie upstairs to his bedroom to go through the change.

_Darlin' it will be okay, nobody's perfect, besides Charlie is going to be okay, well I mean he had enough venom in him to change over... I didn't let you kill him hun._

I stated silently to her, as I consoled my distraught princess.

"I gave him a bit more venom, just to speed up the process, Bella nobody's ever perfect, don't be too hard on yourself." Jane interrupted from upstairs.

"Jasper I am so sorry I should have listened to you and gone hunting before this..." Bella began softly as I tightened my grip on her.

"Darlin' I should have stopped you, I should have never have let you gotten here in the first place.... But Baby, you got to know how proud I am of you... If you wouldn't have had the will to stop, there would have been no tearing you off of him. you let me help you, and for a newborn, that right there is the most amazing thing I have ever seen. Besides love, now Charlie will get to be by our side in chaos we are facing. I have a feeling he will be very talented, you know what they say, the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree." I spoke softly to her, as I consoled her.

The next two to three days were going to be quite interesting as Charlie's change took place, I just hoped he was as in control of a newborn as his perfect daughter is, sure she slipped up, but she let me help her, and that right there is perfection in itself.

* * *

**AN: Again the **_**italics**_** are mental conversations :) Please review and let me know how you like where this story is going :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews!!! You guy's rock!! :) So moving on to Charlie's big change and maybe a surprise or two... ;) Please remember to review :) And as always SM owns all the characters, twilight saga, and all that stuff :) Enjoy!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 13 - Life comes full circle.

Charlie's POV ~

Life truly is an amazing gift to be cherished. I personally have never been a deeply spiritual man, or a man with extreme beliefs, however knowing that such things as vampires and werewolves now walk the world, well the world began to open up to me slightly.

Quite literally I had been lost in the mourning of my Bella, my little girl, who will always be my little girl. And then I saw her on television, telling the world about vampires, a war we are now in, and basically that we are pretty much screwed as humans. This was the girl that was suppose to be dead, however she was very alive, looking at least, and bringing some serious awkward news to the media. That was the start of when I began to not only look at things in black and white, but also I realized I could except some of the grey that life often presents as well. After seeing my baby girl on television I knew, I knew at once I would see her again, I knew it wouldn't be long until she made her way home to explain things to me, and her mother. Some call it intuition, but I just know somethings. I always had a feeling about the Cullen's, I knew they weren't quite normal, but I also knew they couldn't be nearly as bad as Harry, and Billy tried to make them out to be. I never liked the idea of Bella dating Edward, it just seemed a little off to me, but yet somehow I also knew she would inevitably end up within the Cullen family, how though, was a completely different question, and I couldn't for the life of me ever piece it together properly, but whenever the blonde boy, I think his name was Jasper... Whenever that one was around Bella always felt sincerely happy. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew it should be him, and not Edward she should be with, if she was going to be with one of them.

As I was busy trying to wrap my head around all the thoughts that the brief television announcement had left me with a couple days ago, I was also stumbling around the kitchen trying to tidy up a bit and get my dishes done, when my Bella came crashing through the kitchen door and froze right in front of me, she was quickly joined by a very young looking girl with pale hair, and then there was Jasper, yes I knew it was him, she seemed complete, it was just a feeling I had. And a few seconds after they all stopped to take me in presumably, there was another young man, young like the girl, and rather similar in some ways.

Not even a millisecond later my baby girl was braking down in my arms, telling me how sorry she was she didn't let me know sooner, and sorry thatI had to find out the way I did. But that didn't matter, nothing mattered in these few seconds because I had my little Bella back, if only for a few minutes, I got to know she was really okay, well figuratively speaking. Although that did not stop me from lecturing a bit... I mean, really, vampires? I would have been more sane with the idea of her smoking underage, or getting drunk, as most teenagers do these days, but no, my little Bella had to go hand with vampires. In many ways she was just like her Mother sometimes.

While we made conversation I pieced it all together somehow, I guess it was my intuition in overdrive. When my Bella had quote on quote died, she had left to go to Italy, to become a vampire. Not because of puppy love, but because she wanted to protect me and her Mother. Simply because she knew too much as a human, and it was either change or be killed. But of course I felt an overwhelming pride when I learned of how she had gone bravely, even after loosing her first love, and best friend in some super natural battle. I did look straight at Jasper, and let him know not to hurt a strand of hair on my little girls head. But deep down, I knew he wouldn't. It was like they where just right together.

As I was finishing up putting the dishes into the dishwasher, I felt something slice my finger. Not fully comprehending that yes these were in fact blood thirsty vampires, I tried to dash to the sink to rinse the blood off, hoping they wouldn't notice I was bleeding. But Bella, my little angel, well she noticed.

I heard a gasp, and then thought she was coming to protect me, but uh, I was wrong. She bit me, and I felt her draining me, my blood suddenly leaving my body, I was beginning to feel quite chilled when I heard Jasper yell something and that he was sorry. I felt something crash, and it sounded like, well like thunder, and Bella had moved, or someone moved her, my guess was on Jasper.

Not really knowing what was happening I was beginning to feel very disoriented, and yet I had this odd burn trickling to my chest. It began to get warmer, and warmer. Holy crap! I thought to myself, I was changing into a vampire, a freaking vampire! Great Billy is going to love this, freaking love it. Oh man, would I be able to see him again? Shit, now I knew what Bella went through, what they all go through, I thought.

Intensity picked up rather quickly, and the warmth suddenly turned to hot, hot like molten lava not only coursing through me where Bella had bitten me, but now from my neck, and my other wrist as well.

"Charlie, you don't know me, my name is Jane, we just met, I gave you some more venom to help your change." The little girl said to me as I tried to remain calm and focus on not screaming or jumping out of my charred skin. Well it currently felt charred.

"Don't let Bella feel bad!" I managed to choke out before succumbing to the fire that was starting to consume me.

"I would never Charlie, now this is going to be well painful for a bit, but when you awake you will be one of us, you will do as I say, and as Bella says, otherwise I have was of incapacitating you." Jane stated right as I was on the verge of passing out. I had to admit it, she was a creepy kid.

Shortly after I began the change, I started to feel an odd sensation of drifting. Well, this is great - I thought. Of course I had be thinking at the time I was dying, to old to endure the pain of changing. But that was not it at all. Seems Bella is a lot more talented than she knows, as she was willing to take the pain away from me, along with her mate, Jasper, it actually began to happen. The more they wished and thought about trying to help me, I was enclosed in a tiny protective bubble... Freaky huh? Yeah, and I thought just the idea of vampires and werewolves were odd, let alone what they were capable of.

The burning of my change went on for roughly three days, although it had been significantly lessened with the help of Bella and Jasper, but suddenly my heart set on a pace so fast I knew it was the end, the beginning, I was going to die, yet live... Such an interesting and complex concept.

For the next minute it seemed my heart raced like never before, and then with one final thump, I heard Jasper's voice. It was a commanding tone, yet calm.

"Charlie, open your eyes, you are okay, and nobody will hurt you here." Jasper stated very almost carefully.

"Dad do as Jasper says, I am sorry, I didn't mean too, do this... Please say something... Anything..." Bella said honestly.

As I heard Bella's voice I fluttered my eyes open immediately. The next thing I knew I had her in a light hug. I guess with these vampire reflexes you merely have to think something for it to just about happen.

"Dad, sorry, but your kind of crushing me..." Bella giggled, followed by Jasper, Jane, and Alec.

I let out a lighthearted chuckle, and quickly released my daughter, and when Jasper put his arm around her shoulder, I couldn't help but smile. They belonged together and I knew I was right.

The phone then rang, and I told Jasper to answer it. He looked at me a little oddly but answered.

"Jasper, it is Peter... So Charlie told you to answer the phone... I guess I am not completely unique anymore, hahaha!" Peter stated on the phone loud enough for a room full of vampires to hear.

Bella gasped, and gave me a huge smile, Jasper let out a heartfelt chuckle. Jane and Alec gave me a nod of approval, and then there was a another scent, one I did not recognize, no two I did not recognize... No make that about five scents I did not recognize. I immediately got into a defensive crouch.

"It's Demetri.. But he is with others..." Jane stated very quickly.

"I'll let you go, Maria is there with Jake, and the other wolf vampire freaks... I will see you in about three hours." Peter said as he hung up the phone.

"Great..." Jasper said quietly.

"Okay, who the hell is Maria, and why is Jake a vampire... What the hell is going on?" I stated somewhat nervously.

"Dad, well Maria, is um, sort of part of the reason the world is now in between a very big war, and she kind of created Jasper... However she has vowed to be on our side.." Bella stated calmly, and suddenly I felt very calm, to calm.

"Okay well let's meet her, and by the way stop messing with the emotions, it is kind of freaky." I stated bluntly.

Suddenly Jacob Black, a very familiar looking Maria, and Demetri entered through the back door. Well this is going to be neat, I thought to myself.

* * *

**AN: So please review :) And Enjoy, thanks :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN : I still don't own Twilight, or any characters... But in retrospect, I am an Alice who married her very own Jasper :) Figuratively speaking of course lol. Anyways read, review, please! :) I just want to also say, check out the stories Believe, and Saving Bella.. They are very amazing. Also I am will be slowly adding a little Alice & Jasper story here shortly as well, of course it will be under Alice / Jasper / Romance / Rated M. Be sure to look for it in the next few days. Now then, enjoy this chapter!! :)**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 14. Everything was going great until...

Bella's POV ~

My Dad was alright, I was relived, I was honestly thrilled I wouldn't have to give him up ever... Me and my Father, well we didn't talk much, but I always just knew how he felt, maybe I had latent gifts from my human days, I don't really know. But honestly I always knew I could go to him and ask for help whenever I needed it. Sure he may lecture, but he was my Dad, it was kind of his job.

As we made our conversations, and he adjusted to this knew life, we were caught rather off guard when a whole lot of unfamiliar scents started filling our senses.

"It's Demetri.. But he is with others..." Jane stated very quickly.

"Okay, who the hell is Maria, and why is Jake a vampire... What the hell is going on?" My Dad sated confused, and still very defensively.

"Dad, well Maria, is um, sort of part of the reason the world is now in between a very big war, and she kind of created Jasper... However she has vowed to be on our side.." I tried to state calmly and sent him waves of calm.

"Okay well let's meet her, and by the way stop messing with the emotions, it is kind of freaky." My Dad stated very bluntly while looking straight at me and Jasper, which completely wigged me out.

Right as my father finished his statement about us not playing with his emotions, a very beautiful woman entered the back door, along with Jacob Black... Immediately I saw their bond, it was as strong as mine with Jasper. Amazing I thought to my self.

"Jasper... and you must be Bella, and who is this?" Maria asked while entering cautiously.

"I am Charles Swan, Bella's father... Please call me Charlie... And Forks chief of police, well I was... Wait... Bella, am I still chief?" Charlie asked quickly while looking to Jasper and myself for the answer.

"Well yes you are, but I don't know how wise it would be for you to stay chief of police..." I began slowly.

"Bella does have a point, but on the other hand, you should stay on as chief, I mean the world is changing drastically, it is a blood buffet out there... Having one of us as a law enforcement leader would probably be a good thing." Jasper interrupted while sending me waves of his love, and I immediately knew he was in his battle mode, so far I liked the plan.

"Can he control himself enough not to make Forks a bloodbath?" Jacob suddenly asked with concern.

"Of course I can Jake, can you?" My father answered sternly.

"Yes Charlie." Jacob answered simply.

"Jasper it has been to long since we have spoken. and Bella, you are a dead ringer for my long since departed sister... Immortality truly suites you wonderfully." Maria spoke softly with much conviction, I couldn't help but feel a slight heartwarming towards her.

"Maria, you have a hell of a lot to answer for... That will be dealt with after this conflict you've gotten us all into.. But for now, welcome... Please hunt in Seattle, we have loved ones and friends who reside here." Jasper stated and his eyes bore into her with a menacing glare, I felt his pain, his rage and anger... I sent him calm and loving waves to keep everything cool, he gently squeezed my hand and whispered thank you.

As we made our way to the living room to sit and discuss the current situations at large, something I never thought about happened.. Alec who had gone hunting came bursting through the front door, and growled at me and started nearly shouting in my face, demanding to know all about Angela.. What the hell was up his ass I wondered.

_What the fuck is his issue!?! _I stated to my Jasper, who was looking as dumfounded as me.

_How the hell should I know? Maybe we should ask, the damn boy is gonna get a pop across the face if he doesn't simmer down. What a dumb ass._ Jasper replied while trying to send out calming vibes to everyone, including a very agitated Charlie.

Just as Jasper finished interjecting his thought to me, Charlie grabbed him and flung poor Alec across the room breaking a few pictures on the wall, and leaving a nice crack in the plaster.

"Oops.." Was my Dad's brilliant response, to which Jacob and Maria giggled lightly.

"Son, sorry... But please would you mind telling me what the hell it is your infuriated about, because I have a short temper when it comes to unwarranted temper tantrums." Charlie said patiently.

"Angela, this angela chick was making her way out this way, and immediately knew I was a vampire of course, since Bella's announcement. Anyway, her smell, it was , glorious... I couldn't eat her though, she knew you Bella, she was coming to visit with Charlie, and when she shook my hand the electric charge between us, I could hold her damn hand forever... But I need to know, I need to know about her before I change her!" Alec stated sincerely, and looked so torn.

"You two are meant to be, sounds a lot like how Bella and Edward started, of course though that was infatuation, and true it was love, but well.. It was puppy love, But the way Bella would light up whenever Jasper was around... I can see the signs... Call it intuition kid, but I think you just found your mate... Trust me." Charlie answered to which I think I looked at him with awe, and absolute shock.

"Really?" Alec asked my father sincerely.

"Yes really... Bella go get Angela, I am sure she wants to see you, she thought about going to Voltaire just to see you after the television announcement. Take Jasper... And the love sick kid here. Me and Maria need to catch up... I think I have seen her before." Charlie responded with a heartfelt chuckle. And then mumbled something about "To be young and in love." Which even I had to giggle about.

"Okay Dad, if you say so, but hmm, don't tear down the house while I am gone." I replied, to which everyone started to laugh hysterically.

"Charlie since Angela will probably want to come back here, and you haven't hunted yet, why don't you come with me, Jacob, Leah, and Seth for a hunt?" Maria asked quietly, as I was getting ready to go see my only human friend I had left.

"Okay, but I have stipulations, nobody innocent.. If I am going to drain a human, might as well be the scum bags." My Father stated firmly, which made my heart bulge. He was going to be a great vampire.

"Of course Charlie, I have gotten quite accustom to that diet lately as well, with the help of Jacob." Maria stated honestly.

With that said, Jasper intertwined his fingers with mine, and Alec followed as we headed to Angela's house. This was going to be an interesting visit for sure.

* * *

**AN: So please review, thanks :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**AN : Okay so now things are going to get going with Vampires being all out and proud so to speak. SM owns all - :) Also my new Jasper / Alice Story is up ..Take the time to check it out if you can. Thanks, and as always enjoy :)**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 15 : I know why your here, just do it.

Angela's POV ~

Wow that guy was hot. Way too hot to notice me, I am sure... I mean the only guy who ever noticed me, ended up leaving me for Jessica, how fucked is that? Plus that was only after I practically threw myself at him, that he - Ben, did notice me. I thought as I made my way home savoring the rain.

You know it was too weird, that jolt of electricity between us... I could have held his hand forever, and just let that current pulsate for eternity. And his eyes, like garnets, so handsome. Whatever Angela - Pull yourself together... Like a vampire would ever show you any interest.

But what if... What if that handsome gentleman did like me? What would I do?

Well attraction wouldn't be a problem, he was so fine. Maybe a year younger than me, but I didn't care that much, when in retrospect I am sure he is actually like way older than me. It all balanced out.

Quickly I started to wonder what kind of music he liked, what kind of books if any he read? How he hunted his food, if he had some odd moral code to go by? I hoped so.

Also I quickly wondered how in the hell the Cullen's didn't ever massacre the school when they attended?

Hmm If I was ever a vampire there would be a few people I wouldn't mind sinking my teeth into. Ben would be on the top of that list for good food. Then Jessica. I couldn't drain Mike, maybe Lauren, nah I would let Bella handle that.

As I made my way to my families modest house, I suddenly felt a little sad. They had gone to the families homestead in Alaska and I was to join them there after graduation...It would be silly for me to stop, while I was so close to being Valedictorian. They wanted to be in a less populated area where they could homeschool the boys till this vampire war was over, I understood completely, but I hated going to the almost vacant house everyday. In truth I was so sick of being lonely.

I made my way to my bedroom after grabbing some pop-tarts from the kitchen pantry, I decided to put on some Dido and daydream of the mystery vampire I had encountered.

As I listened to the song White Flag, I began to feel my heart swell for the creature of the night... I knew, somehow it was him, I needed , well at least felt like I needed to be near him. Right as I was going to try calling Charles house there was a knock at my door. I raced down to it feeling my hope swell.

"Angela!" Bella stated happily excited as she picked me up and hugged me. Yup she was definitely all vamp now. "I am so sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but before this wage of war was started, my life, and the Cullen's life, well... They were at risk." Bella stated as she put me back down, and we made our way into the living room.

"Bella, where are the rest of the Cullen's now? I mean I see Jasper... But what about Edward, Alice... Surely that whole death cover story, was in fact just a cover story right?" I asked curiously, I hoped the story they had pushed had been part of a plan.

"No, that was true... Except, well they died because of a nasty grudge.. You see, remember when I went to Phoenix last year, because I was falling for Edward? Well.. That wasn't entirely true, I was running for my life because of three vampires. Their names were James, Laurent, and Victoria... Well we killed James down there... Jasper, Alice, and Emmett did. But Victoria, she wanted me dead, they wanted to protect me, and in the end it is how fate worked out... Edward though, he is at peace, with his true mate Alice. And Jasper and I well we are soul-mates as well. It's so hard to explain, I miss them all so much, but knowing this is how it had to be made it so much easier for me to except." Bella stated nearly on the edge of tears it seemed, as I hugged her.

"Jasper, take care of her... You know I always kind of thought, you two were better suited for each other... I always got this strange pull from you two that you were like trying to avoid each other... I know crazy." I blurted without thinking, as Jasper chuckled by my sudden bluntness.

"It's kind of my fault, you see Angela, I am an em path, Bella is as well... And though I was with Alice, until, the fight... I always saw our bond, and though I tried to be a gentleman, and I never would have even thought of leaving Alice, or interfering with Edward and Bella, I couldn't help but project sometimes. I hope this does not lower your opinion of me." Jasper stated shyly.

"Jasper please do not be ridiculous... Holy crap... If your both Em paths than you know what I am feeling right now?" I stated as realization washed over me, that I had just also been in deep lustful thoughts about Alec who was smirking at me across the room... I quickly felt my blush begin to rise.

"About that..." Bella stated happily and smiled at me.

"Look Angie... I don't want you to go through the same damn drama I had to just to find your true love... Alec is very attracted to you, you are obviously feeling the same.. He is forever 16, you are a human and 17. The choice is yours what you want... But my bet is, follow your heart, you two make a great looking couple." Bella stated honestly, and Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Why don't we leave you and Alec alone to get acquainted... And go easy on him Angela, he maybe close to twelve hundred years old in vampiric terms, but he never really has hung around the human crowd much." Jasper stated bluntly while giving me a light hug, and Bella giggled shyly, as they zipped out of the house quickly not giving me time to answer.

"It's okay... I won't bite." Alec stated as he moved a little closer to me, and I took him all in with my eyes. "The truth is, you intrigue me...You seem smart, I am very attracted to you, and well... You smell absolutely divine... But more than that, I get a feeling from you, like I could sit and just be in your presence for all of eternity... I don't know how your doing it, but you seem so selfless, and so perfectly confident that, your consuming my thoughts... This just only meeting you and quickly chatting. I know it sounds crazy but... I know your the girl for me." Alec stated very shyly while finally sitting next to me and gently garbing my hand in his, while looking at it sincerely, we both felt the electric between us.

"I am a human, that may complicate this... And I know my brain cannot possibly work as fast as yours... But I knew when you talked to me I had two choices, either I was going to hopefully be yours forever or at least think of you forever, or become your meal... I am betting on forever." I stated almost dumbly, in awe of the current we were passing through each other.

"Well I am betting on forever as well." Alec stated as he cupped the side of my face so carefully and pulled me into him and gently grazed his lips across mine. It was then I knew, I felt, our bond. It was then I knew I was going to be with Alec forever , because at that moment, I knew my love for him was irrevocable.

We sat and talked for hours, we liked the same books, the same music... His favorite opera was Carmen, same as mine... We joked, he even wore my glasses for a bit, and wondered how I could stand them.. Talking and gently kissing the night away. Talking with Alec was as easy as talking to Bella... There was no fake era's to put on, he excepted my humanity. And I excepted his immortality.

Before long 2:30 am came... And so did a question I will never forget or regret.

"Angela, I know that I am madly in love with you, you are in know way a simple distraction, you are my equal and so much more... Do you want forever with me my angel?" Alec asked softly while piecing my eyes with his beautiful garnets.

"Alec I know I love you, my love for you is undying, change me now." I whispered while kissing him, the man of my dreams.

"Okay but first.... Let me make love to you, and feel your heart race in pleasure, if only for one time... Then we will have eternity together." Alec whispered to me.

And with that we melted into each other in ways I never thought possible... Sure I had fooled around with Ben... But with Alec, it truly was 'making love'... He brought my physical desires full circle, and made me nearly scream for more... We could have gone on for days, but as the dawn approached, he whispered into my exhausted ear that he loved me, and suddenly, I felt him bite me... First my neck, then my wrists. He whispered to me that he had a gift, and he had only used it once before during someones change, his sisters actually... He cut off all my senses so the burning stopped, and though I was in a complete fog, I knew it was his love that kept the fire at bay.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this one :) **


	16. Chapter 16

**AN : I just want to say THANK YOU!!! To everyone who has reviewed.... I Truly appreciate it so much, please keep them coming!!!! You all ROCK!!!!! - Now in this chapter things are going to get Lemony good..Because well who knows when they will again with the world facing so much turmoil. Please enjoy! As always SM owns it all :)**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 16 : I got that boom boom pow.

_Jasper's POV _

Bella and I had left Alec and Angela alone, by reading both of their emotions we were just a roadblock as to what they were going to end up doing anyways... Although I never get sick of feeling true love bloom. We went for a hunt, and bagged two repeated rapists, at least Forks would be safe from those lowlifes.

Bella and I made our way back to our house, where everything had gone from smooth to chaos in point three seconds. Judging from the emotions going on, I didn't know what exactly happened, but I am sure it was newsworthy. Bella sent out a wave of calm and tightened her grip on my hand in a soothing way, that only she could do.

_Jasper what do you think happened? I mean seriously we left and everything was fine..._

Bella asked silently.

_Well, from the emotions floating about, I am not sure... But it has to be... Interesting._ I replied honestly not having a clue as to what could have made everyone so full of angst.

"Bella, Jasper, glad your back we got big news...!" Jacob stated frantically.

"Uh, good or bad news?" Bella asked shyly, yet was projecting waves of hope.

"Well... I am not sure how you will look at it... Both I suppose." Jacob answered in a soft tone.

"What happened while we were gone?" I bluntly asked, the suspense was starting to get hard for me to bare.

"On the bright side, Leah imprinted on someone..." Jacob began quietly.

"On who?" Bella asked almost hesitantly.

"Oh on some Felix dude, from your coven." Jacob answered, and Bella's face light up with relief. I am sure she only feared it was Charlie who Leah had imprinted on and even I could see how that could be slightly awkward.

"And the bad news?" I asked truly curious.

"Charlie, he kind of, well..." Jacob stuttered slightly.

"He kind of what?" Bella asked trying to reign in her dread, as I sent her calm.

"Charlie answered the phone when Renee called, she is on her way now, and thinks you will change her and Phil... And then Charlie got mad, and told her how dare she assume such idiotic ideas, when it was in fact an accident that brought him into this life to begin with. And you know how they are Bella, oil and vinegar, why they got divorced to begin with. So Charlie is kind of upset, that he told her in the first place, and seems, well along with intuition he can project emotions he is feeling, but as far as we can tell he cannot read them off of others. Anyways, your friends Peter and Charlotte showed up, and our talking to him now, he is hoping you won't be upset at him. And there is one more thing..." Jacob said quietly. "Jane kind of, well ... She kind of..." Jacob babbled.

"Spit it out Jake!" I almost yelled.

"Angela won't be the only one changing..." Jacob finally stated.

"Who did she... What happened? When?" Bella stated almost too calmly.

"He is a quiet kid... Didn't go to the high schools, was home schooled. Very eerie dude.. He is though related to the Newtons... Nothing like that Douche bag Mike though. Only problem, he was kind of out on a date with Lauren, and well Jane is Jane I guess." Jacob said and I could feel his fear of how Bella may react to this.

"So where is Lauren?" Bella asked bluntly, andI could feel her distaste.

"Dead, I hope." I replied bluntly. After realizing my crudeness I instantly said.. "Sorry!" And Bella even chuckled a bit.

"Oh she is dead. But here is where it gets really odd and freakishly so Jane from what I know about her. This kid she is mated too, Well he isn't a kid only a year younger than me... But whatever, Caden... He laughed as she drained Lauren... I guess thats how she knew they belonged together. I am kind of afraid as to what his gift may be, if he has one." Jacob stated slightly taken aback.

Bella let all of this information process before reacting to any of it, and she calmly went to take to Charlie. On her way up to her fathers room she projected to me a bit mentally. Mainly vented, but I was glad she held nothing from me. It is how it should be between lovers.

_Jasper I am going to need you to control my mood when my mother comes! Can you believe her? I mean what. the. fuck. Oh sure let me just change everyone. Uh no. So typically Renee ... The only reason she wants Phil to be changed is for baseball. What a joke! I mean honestly!_

_Bella hun, you may want to consider this a blessing if she is all for vampires, I mean sweetheart, she is your mom. _

_I know, I know, I just cannot justify her thinking on this... _

_Hun, it is your choice I will support you whichever you choose, but don't dwell on it now, I mean angela, and some mystery dude have just received the eternal kiss... Well not for sure on Angela, but from the feelings I got I think if not yet, soon._

_Totally by now, I mean did you feel the lust between the two of them, and it was slowly turning to love the more they looked at each other, not to mention their bond, it was strong! _

_True that... I am happy about it, I always did like Angela, she seemed so honest._

_She is great, you two will get along wonderfully. _Bella projected as she made her way to her dad to put his nerves at ease. I chuckled and sent her all my love as I followed.

"Dad, don't worry I am not mad about the whole Renee situation. I will deal with that when she shows up." Bella stated as she gave her father a hug.

"Bells I am so sorry.. I shouldn't have answered, I still suck at lying even in an immortal state." Charlie said softly.

"Well there are bigger issues at hand than Renee, I have a feeling Angela will be joining us soon." Bella stated sincerely, and let the happiness roll off of her.

"Also there is Jane, she is at the former Cullen house, she changed some kid..." Charlie stated very quietly with a little bit of nervousness rolling off of him, surely because he wasn't sure if she knew about that situation yet.

"Oh so that is where they went?" Bella asked with a smile.

"Yes, other than Peter and Charlotte, they went for a quick hunt right before you got here.... They are fun, I think you'll get along with them great." Charlie stated and gave me a slight nod of approval.

"Also Bella, Maria, Jake and I kind of want to talk to Renee before well she see's you... That way nobody will make any rash decisions. But how do you feel about that kiddo?" Charlie asked sincerely.

"Dad that's a good idea I might end up slapping her or something, and that way I won't just say no over a momentary mood. It sounds like a good idea to me." Bella answered honestly.

"Good... Why don't you and Jasper head over to the old Cullen house, and we will wait here. I will send Peter and Charlotte when they are back from Port Angelus." Charlie said sincerely.

"Charlie how was your first hunt?" I asked suddenly, just needing to make sure he wasn't having any guilt issues.

"Jasper, it was great, I figure if you can take out the trash, you know repeated offenders, and what not, than this vampire gig isn't bad." Charlie started smugly.

"Besides I got a murderer, we had been looking for this dame a long time, killed three ex husbands for their money. She had been living in Seattle out of our jurisdiction when it all clicked, and due to red tape we never could nab the bitty. Come to find out, she was also running a prostitution ring... She was delicious, and I felt safer knowing the world was rid of her." Charlie stated quite proudly. As he gave Bella a hug when we went to take our leave and head back to my old home.

Bella and I ran hand in hand to the Cullen house, it had been left the same, and their was even faint lingers of the all of their scents. I was grateful I truly knew they were all at peace!

"Jasper, I need to see Edwards room, it is time to say goodbye." Bella barely whispered as we entered from the garage.

"Alright darlin' I am with you, you can do this baby... Just, will you hold my hand when I go into Alice and my old room?" I asked just as quietly, knowing this would be hard.

"Of course my love." Bella said as she kissed my cheek tenderly.

As we entered the house, there was a strange mix of blood and venom, ah yes it was the scent of the change. We then saw Jane kneeling beside the mystery dude Caden.

Their bond was strong, and you could feel the love and awe rolling off of her to him.

"Jasper I am sorry, I didn't know where else to bring him, f you want I can move him to Charlie's." Jane stated meekly.

"Jane don't be silly, we are all family now, why don't you go bring him up to Carlisle and Esme's old room. The bed is soft, and it has a peaceful glow about it." I stated honestly and sincerely... Yet I couldn't help but feel a slight tug on my heart knowing my Mom and Dad in this immortal life wouldn't be around anymore.

"Thank you so much Jasper. Oh and Bella, Yeah Lauren, that smart ass wench was yummy." Jane said with a mischievous glint in her eye as she smiled at Bella, and took Caden to my former parents room to change.

"Bella, before we go to the rest of the house, would you like to see my own personal office space?" I asked curiously, and somewhat nervously while tracing soothing circles on Bella's hand.

"I would love that Jasper, I didn't know you had your own room... Well other than the one you shared with Alice." Bella replied softly.

"You see I like to read a lot on history, and Alice well as you know, she had a fetish for clothes, so to make it easier on her, I put all of my books, and war memorabilia into my little 'den'." I stated honestly while leading my true love to see a room nobody else ever took interest it.

As we entered the room, I felt a wave of awe from my Bella as she spotted my perfectly preserved Major's uniform framed across the entry way. If I had been human still I may have blushed, nobody ever felt that upon seeing it. And coming from Bella it made my stone heart swell.

"Jasper, was that your uniform?" Bella asked shyly.

"Sure was Darlin'" I replied modestly.

"Wow, that is really amazing. One day you will have to wear it for me." Bella stated and gave me a huge grin.

"I would love too sometime, for a special occasion. I responded sincerely... At this point I began to daydream of wearing it for our wedding, which I wanted to do badly... I hoped she would like that.

"Your a fan of the classics too?" Bella stated looking at my fictional section of books.

"Of course, and I will admit Gone with the Wind will always have a soft spot in my heart." I answered while stroking her cheek softly.

Bella then leaned into my hand and grazed her lips softly against mine. Quickly and instinctively I deepened the embrace at once, and let my arms snake around her amazing hour glass figure.

"Jasper, I want... you." Bella let out in a tone wispy tone, yet still sounded so innocent.

"You have me Darlin'... Now what is it you want me to do." I stated with a wry grin, I wanted her to be my naughty girl when she felt the desire to be, no need to act all right and proper, she needed to release herself freely.

"I want you to... uh-mm." Bella began to feel somewhat unsure.

"Bella... Look into my eyes." I stated at once. As she did so, I quickly shred all barriers of clothing between us. "There is nothing to be ashamed of, you are a woman, and I am your lover, and mate..." I stated as I slide my fingers down her wet skittle slit and pinched on her bundle on nerves causing her to gasp, and moan slightly with pleasure. "You need not be shy... tell me what it is you want darlin'" I whispered as I traced my tongue down from her neck all they way to her silky wet slit and began thumping the nerve bundle with my tongue.

" I want you fuck me Jasper, I want to be your naughty girl... Fucking lick that wet naughty pussy!" Bella stated with confidence now, which honestly, fucking turned me on.

"Yes Ma'am." I replied and licked and fingered her hot slick center, until she rained her skittle arousal all over my face.

"Right as she climaxed, I bent her around so she was on her hands and knees, and I thrusted into her from behind so hard it sounded like thunder, she gasped very loudly but quickly the wetness began to pool in between her legs again.

"You like it like this Darlin'? I asked gruffly.

"You fucking know it, I want it fucking rough!" Bella exclaimed in a very seductive tone, whilst bucking her hips with my thrusts melting into me.

We carried on like this for several hours, passionately exchanging our love for one and other through various acts of intense and lustful need, want, and love. It was intense and it was so right, nothing ever compared to the act of love with my Bella.

Almost to fast dawn approached and we slowed our love making, to face the harsh reality of a new day. It was morning, and for Bella and I, it was time to say goodbye to our former loves, and a former way of life, and brightly then face what challenges now awaited us.

I led her to Edwards old room first, and I gave her peaceful waves of love and comfort as she walked around with tears that would never fall, as she said goodbye.

About an hour later she led me to my old room I had shared with Alice, and did the same... Sometime into my ow personal memorial, we got a call from Charlie that Alec would be staying with Angela as she changed.

I knew I was right about my feelings on those two, soul-mates much like me and Bella, maybe not quite as strong yet... But who knew what the future would bring.

* * *

**AN : Hope you enjoyed this one :) Review Please!! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN : Sorry for the long ass update :P More coming soon, not only on this but all my fanfic's! All you reviewer's are marvelous - Please keep them coming ! SM owns all. Okay i'll shut up now - Enjoy !**

_Chapter 17_

_Dis - Connect the Dots_

_Angela's POV ~_

The fire roared around me, yet Alec's love kept the flames at bay, I focused harder on him and it was like I was aware of everything, especially the love between us. But then I started to see things... Strange things. I saw me and Alec, in a world where Vampires ruled, yet we kept humanity safe. I saw Bella wearing a robe of a judge, and Jasper on her right. The love between them projected to all who came in nearby proximity, it was intense and you knew nothing on this planet could possibly come between it. What the hell was that, I thought to myself?

"Well, to put it simply, you have my gift plus one of your own unique self." I heard a somewhat familure pixie like voice state.

"Alice? - I thought you were, ya know... Dead?" I questioned trying not to flip out, for Alec's sake.

"Yeah, I am dead. How else do you think you could talk to me. You see Angela, your kind of dying right now, well until you wake up immortal that is." Alice giggled, and then suddenly she was standing right next to me.

"This is insane. Wait no, maybe I am insane." I thought out loud, bringing Alice into fits of laughter now.

"Okay Angela, I need you to focus now... I am here because one, I have a very important message for you, and two well I always liked you, I thought I would pay a visit, and three, good game on Alec, you and he are kinda hot." Alice giggled again before putting back on her serious face.

"Okay..." Was my awesome response... As she got ready to explaine things to me I notices Alice now had shoulder length hair and it was a deep dark brown, not quite black like it had been while she were, among us. She also now had violet eyes that could probably pierce right to your soul. I don't know how it was possible, but she was even now more glorious than she had been.

"I know what your thinking, and I am not glorious, I am just an angel of sorts now, it happens sometimes." Alice whispered softly and smiled, bringing me to smile.

"Angela focus, this is important!" Alice suddenly said and it snapped me back to her attention.

"Bella's mother is coming - KILL HER. The woman is bad news. If Bella changes her she will side with Vlad and things will get ugly before they get better. - In fact there is a good chance you would end up here, not that heaven is bad, of course it's not, but trust me... Renee is not suited for immortality, she would be more ruthless than Maria once was. Not to mention Maria would end up toast and that would kill Jacob, as he is Maria's true mate. It will not be easy in fact Jasper will try to stop you... But trust me... This has to be done. Here is how to do it... Use your gift of foresight, meet her before she gets to the city limits, and kill her, drain her dry or hell snap her neck. But either way do not let her change... If you do well... Look -

Suddenly I was lost in another vision - _ Renee was in some gothic dark looking castle and there was lots of cries, she was sitting and rocking a child in pink pajama's - No! She bite the child but didn't drain it, now she was creating an army of immortal children - The screams where of those who where in the mist of change. And some of the screams where of those who had served there purpose. - _ UGH! I sighed and gulped out loud.

"Exactly - Now, I couldn't very well let Bella know about this, it would kind of break the rules of fate - But since I bestowed my gift of being all knowing on you, it is your first job - KILL RENEE!" Alice nearly shouted to emphasize the importance.

"I thought Bella had psychic abilites too ?" I asked dumbly.

"Bella is very talented, but you see sometimes people need help, you see Angela, fate does not allow humane's or vampire's self preservation at times. It would kind of emotionally scar us to much. Bella is to kind to think her mother capable of that. But let's face it, Bella's mother has always used her for an advantage. She's not the kind scatter brain Bella envisions at times... She was always very selfish, and it is why Bella grew up a lot faster than most kids.

"What do I do about Jasper? I mean can't he kind of kick my ass and set me on fire?" I asked needing to know what the hell I was getting myself into.

"Well... Yes he can... But he won't - Just tell him your vision, he knows when someone is telling the truth. Em-path remember!" Alice giggled.

"Alright, anything else I need to know?" I asked out of my own curious nature.

"Your other gift will be neat for battles... Even Alec will get a kick out of it, but don't go flaunting it in front of Jane to much, she may get a little jealous and use her's on you for poo poo's and ha ha's when Bella isn't around to shield you." Alice answered with a little smirk.

"What is it ?" I asked hesitantly.

"Remember the movie 'The Fire Starter' - Yeah." Alice laughed.

"No shit?" I blurt out dumbfounded and actually excited.

"No shit - For real." Alice laughed and did her little clap as she jumped up and down.

"Well Angela I will be around sometimes to guide you, just look to your inner voice of wisdom, but until then... I gotta fleet... I have an important date." Alice said in her whimsical little voice.

"Tell Edward I said Hello." I responded as she vanished, and again I was just engulfed in Alec's bubble of protection to keep the flames at bay. When I awoke it was going to be a very very long first day to the rest of eternity.

**AN : More up later tonight ! Please review - Just wanted to give ya'll a peak into Angela's ever changing world : P **


	18. Chapter 18

**AN : As always the great SM owns all, I just like to twist things to suite my selfish need of more Jasper lol : P Anyways - Enjoy : ) **

_Chapter 18 _

_Everybody knows_

Jasper's POV.

Bella's beauty while hunting was a sight to behold, the way she could seduce her prey to follow her to dark alley's and drain them was so divine to take in. I was suddenly glad I had talked her into a fast hunt before her Mother decided to show up, I would not allow her to do something she would regret. Although I had a feeling Renee would not be fit for an immortal life, something about that idea just didn't sit right.

Bella had chosen a scuzzy bar on the outskirts of town to lure our prey for the evening, and I was going crazy with a different sort of lust. I had the urge to take my Bella right there in the alley, but I would take her to a spot in the woods I use to go and think, before she was mine. Tonight I was going to show Bella the art of bloodletting - God of War style. Although it pained me slightly to think of biting Bella more than I had during her change, we would finally wear the mark of true mates. And I would give her my mother's ring and ask her to be mine offically as well.. I was a bit nervous but I reeled that in. Tonight Bella would be completely mine.

As we finished disposing our meals Bella lightly skipped up to me and intertwined her fingers within mine and looked me directly in the eyes and projected her love to me. which I gladly projected back to her.

"Bella, I have someplace I want to show you while we are here and all." I stated letting my Texas accent slip a bit, to which she gladly smiled.

"Okay, I have been looking forward to some alone time with you Jasper." Bella said quietly as she leaned into my side and let me guide her into the night.

As we made our way at vampire speed through the forrest, we kept projecting our un-dying love to one another. At exactly two miles from my secret space, I lifted up Bella into my arms and whispered for her to close her eye's. She gladly did, with a smile sent from heaven.

Approaching the destination, I told her to open them and when she did she gasped and projected even more love - Intense love, and amazement. The moonlight was shinning brightly and casting a rainbow of reflection in this tiny little lagoon pond, the rock and moss covered rocks, trees and ferns still made a perfect heart around the little tiny pond. - Perfect I thought to myself - She does love it.

"Of course I do Jasper... This is amazing." Bella answered smiling and then crashing her lips to mine.

As we kissed deeper, Bella began to throw out lust, and a feral growl escaped her lips... Suddenly she jumped back a little and I felt a tint of embarrassment and and curiousness for a second.

"Bella, Darlin' what's wrong -" I asked but I think I knew, I just wanted to be sure.

"It's just, I -" Bella began to slightly stutter.

"You had a strange urge, almost forceful - to bite me, Darlin'?" I asked with a soft smile looking onto my mate.

"Yes..." Bella said somewhat ashamed, not yet knowing that this is how we truly mate for eternity. I smiled at her innocence.

"Darlin' that is completely normal for mates you know... I was going to bring it up to you tonight actually... You have nothing ever, to be ashamed of." I stated honestly pouring my love out for my beautiful Bella. Bella smiled, and pulled me into her and hugged me tightly.

"Jasper - I have wanted to bite you since the first time we made love." Bella giggled and I smiled.

"I know Darlin' - It's well, I wanted to ease you into that idea... Though I changed you... It isn't complete till we act in the art of bloodletting... You know - Biting each other. You were just so innocent, I didn't want to scare you." I stated honestly while we engulfed each other in deep waves of love.

" So I am not a kinky freak?" Bella asked with a giggle, and it sent me into a burst of laughter.

"Well, I dunno about that babe, you are mine, and I am a freak - Don't know about kinky quite yet, but I am sure with time..." I laughed into her hair.

With that Bella rolled her eyes and laughed. Suddenly I found bravery and I pulled her in front of the little pond. I crashed my lips to hers in a needful manner and kissed her deeply. Just as she was getting ready to presumably shred our layers off separating the skin between us, I paused, and got down on one knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan..." I started and Bella arched her brow, and quirked a crooked smile. "You are my life, my eternity, my mate - Tonight we will be closer than ever, but it would give me so much pride and honor - If you would give me the pleasure of becoming Mrs. Isabella Marie Whitlock - forever in the eye's of God and country." I stated proudly looking onto Bella as I slipped my Mother's ring onto her nimble perfect finger... Just as my Momma had taught me how to propose when the time was right. I looked deeply at her, and saw her eyes glass over with tears that would never fall.

"Of course! Yes! I love you!" Bella exclaimed happily and let the love flow between us! I was in heaven.

With that she was suddenly on her knees car stroking my face and pulling me into a deep kiss that literally knocked me on my ass... Which I gladly pulled her on top of me.

Lust and love radiated between us like fireworks, it was intense - it was animalistic.

Bella let our a feral growl of pleasure as I ripped off her barriers of clothing between us- She reciprocated and finally there was nothing blocking us from each other... I suddenly turned Bella so I was on top. - Tonight was a night about letting the beast in us free. It would not be all gentle and pure, no tonight was going to be about what the beasts within us needed. Never before in my days had I been so completely driven to claim what was rightfully mine, so frenzied into lust. -Yes - She was finally ready to really be claimed I thought proudly looking at my Bella as she spread her legs giving me a look at her wet tight slit.

"You like what you see..." Bella asked with a newfound confidence... As her red eyes went from ruby colored gems to black onyx filled with lust. - She slid her fingers down to her wet sex in the most fucking hot way, and slid a finger in while looking at me with her kick ass bedroom eyes... Bella then pumped herself a few times before taking out her finger, and sucking it like a lollypop, earning a lustful growl from me, causing my rock hard cock to twitch.

"Tastes - Just right - Now fucking make me yours Jasper -" Bella commanded spreading her legs wider.

"Fucking yes ma'am." I said with a growl as I thrust hard into her tight pussy, causing Bella to growl out in lust and love.

As I thrust deep into my Bella, I was delighted in nipping gently on her rock hard nipples sending her nearly to the edge, as I did I would tease her and tell her not yet.. Earning most wetness with every stroke.

Finally ask the sun was coming up at dawn, I decided it was time and with that I flipped us over again, this time she was on top so I could take her perfect breasts in, and watch as her tight pussy slid up and down long hard strokes into my cock... As we reached the climax together I pulled her close down to me so I could whisper to her ear how much I loved her... And then I told her to cum with me and mark me as I marked her and we came together.

With that one bite between us, it was like the world shifted into place - Immediately we were overcome with each others memories of our human life - All fuzziness faded. It was then that I learned Bella had been in my dreams even as a young adolescent. She was always there keeping me sane even in battles of the Civil war. It all clicked perfectly together. It was AMAZING. I saw how she had once seen me as a young child and then told her father she wanted to marry me - Although he didn't know who I was, nor did he or Renee see me. It was a brief meeting in a mall before she had left Washington the first time.

We lay there basking in the love of each other, and the memories of each others past till the sun was completely up.

We would have stayed there longer, but we were interupted with a phone call from Alec-

"Jasper - Angela took off... I mean took off and said well - "I must kill her" - Thing is Jazz... I got no clue where the hell she went, and when I had tried to catch Angela - She threw fire at me. - I don't have any idea who the hell she has to kill either." Alec stated worriedly.

"We will try to find her, you know how newborns can be." I stated calmly.

"Okay well I am tracking her... But be careful - fire Jasper..." Alec stated somewhat proud. to which I had to grin, and end even Bella smirked.

"We'll be careful, you too." I said as I clicked the phone shut.

Bella simply groaned not wanting to leave our peaceful space, but quickly found the backpack I had brought with spare clothes. I kissed my mate passionately once more as we got fully clothed again. Today was going to be a long day with all the changes going on. Not to mention I still had to face Charlie about marrying his Daughter.

**AN : So there ya have it - Review and let me know what ya think :P More soon! **


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: SO as you know i own nothing, but I love to twist the twilight world for more Jasper :) - Anyways happy reading - Enjoy :)**

Chapter 19

Everything Counts.

_Angela's POV ~ _

As I awoke from my rather peaceful transition to the undead, I was greeted by the most peaceful innocent kiss from my Alec. It was so perfect I immediately deepend the kiss, and simoutaneously understood how Vampires could become very easily distracted, I would have stayed in this passionate position for eternity, but then I remembered Alice's message. SHIT -

I immediately jumped out of the bed and got dressed - I glanced at Alec, and told him I loved him, as he stood there with a shit eating grin on his face, yet looked at me curiously. - Then I bolted.

"Angela, my love, where are we going." Alec said as I darted to the tree covered road and ran for the first time at vampire speed.

"I must kill her." I said honestly.

"Okay, well who are we killing?" Alec asked again with a shit eating grin, that literally made me want to forget about my new mission of Killing Bella's mother and just fuck him senseless.

"I cannot tell you that - But I will kill her, and anyone who tries to stop me." I stated honestly feeling pretty bad ass at the moment.

"Hun, uh, I could help... You know I've killed many people in my day." Alec stated a little worried, yet still had a smug sexy ass grin on his face.

"Alec many innocent lives depend on this, do not pull the sexy looks right now babe-" I huffed as I kept running towards the I-5 - Highway 101 split.

"I think we should slow down, hunt a little, and you explain." Alec said trying to sound soothing. Then I had a vision -

_He was on the phone telling Jasper who I was trying to hunt - They were going to make it harder if I told him. _ - Not a chance.

"Love, I know you love me, and you want to protect me - But if you don't stop trying to stop me, I will burn you." I grinned wickedly at my Love - I would never actually burn him. But I would try out my fire ball throwing skills.

"Babe, I love you too - But if you think you can just spout out fire, maybe you should sit down." Alec stated concerned. Yet he was still trying to woo me with his sexy ass venom smirk.

"Angela - Just tell me who it is you need to kill, how you know you need to kill her, and we will get back up." Alec plead soothingly.

"Alec! Step off I am on the damn hunt -" With that I imagined my blood boiling, like someone having a nic fit from not having any smokes left... Oh my - It worked suddenly there was a ball of fire in my hand - I threw it past him, and my lovers jaw hit the ground. - Shit I should have never picked up smoking when Ben left me, now whenever I had the urge to smoke I would make fireballs.

"Fire- You just threw fire babe..." Alec stated rather impressed, and I shrugged and kept running.

Somehow in a few seconds I lost Alec, and then it hit me, her scent was much like Bella's but there was something dark to it... It had a underlying smell of rat blood. Yeah this was going to be gross but I knew the only way to kill her completely was to drain her dry. - Shit Bella was going to be so pissed off at me... But sooner or later she would forgive me. I hoped.

I saw the car - and I pounced on the roof. Renee screeched it to a halt yet I stayed on top the roof... That was kind of cool I thought, rather proud of my self.

"What the fuck do you want? Are you crazy jumping on top a car like that - Do you know who my Daughter is?" Renee yelled as she got out of the car in a wicked tone.

"I do... Do you know who I am?" I stated with what I am sure was an evil glint in my eye.

"I'll have you know if one head on me or my mate Phil's head is hurt, she will destroy you!" Renee screeched.

"That maybe, but either, guess what - You smell like dinner." I sneered with the venom pooling in my mouth.

I quickly swooped down off the car and snapped her neck, as I dug in with my teeth. I gulped down fast as I could making sure to get all blood out, it was as I reached the last drop I was knocked so hard I went flying, luckily though Renee was dead.

"Angela WHAT have you done!" Bella asked concerned, and Jasper growled... Alec took a protective crouch in front of me. Shit I was fucked - But that didn't stop the newborn beast in me.

"I had dinner -" I answered - Why should I tell Bella her mother was a evil vile bitch that the world was better off without. I mean why hurt her like that?

"What are you hiding?" Jasper demanded as he tried to console his mate who was draped sobbing tearless sobs over her now dead Mother's corpse.

"I don't think now is the time Jasper." I stated honestly.

"Jasper suddenly charged Alec who was now looking for his arm and then Jasper quickly had his hand around my throat - And was gripping it tight. - Shit.

" I think there has never been a better time Angela - You are a newborn, and you show you lack much control by this act, yet something is telling me, you are withholding information from me. Call it a fucking feeling, but something is indeed telling me that this was planned... So you might want to back the fuck up and tell me why you thought it a wise ass idea to hunt my mates own Mother... Bella's one of your best friends for God's sake - I mean What the FUCK - Over?"

I sadly looked at Bella who was now trying to console a shocked Phil, and then I began.

"I see the future, it's a gift, and Alice gave me a message, during my change. If Renee had been turned she would be responsible for thousands upon thousands of innocent life lost - She would have sided with Vlad and Renee would seek out power...Bad things would have taken place." I stated honestly and sincerely.

Jasper immediately let go of his grip on my neck. "I am sorry, it's just, Bella wanted to at least say goodbye to her Mom." Jasper finished with a sigh.

"I am so sorry, had there been another way, I would have gladly taken it." I stated honestly, as Alec rejoined me at my side while cursing about his damn arm, as he was holding it.

"Angela, next time just tell me -" Jasper stated and Bella looked at me and sent me a tiny wave of forgiveness... To which I smiled.

"Next time she will, Jasper - But if you ever go after my Mate again - I will let her roast you." Alec stated as I leaned into his strong arms.

"Like hell she will..." Bella growled taking a protective crouch in front of Jasper. "I cannot talk to you right now Angela, I mean, I know - With time I will be able to but right now why don't you and Alec just head up to Alaska... I just need time." Bella stated with unshed venom tears in her eyes. Which made me feel like shit... I was also consumed by a wave of grief - but it was pulled back quickly. So I took my Alec's hand we left to go north. I only hoped that one day Bella and I could be close again.

**AN: Review please :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: As always the great SM owns all, I just twist things up to suite my need for more Jasper :P - I always want to thank all the reviewers - You guys ROCK! :) Enjoy :) Now let's hear what Bella's really thinking about, we are about to get deep here. :P**

Chapter 20 - To the Moon & Back.

_Bella's POV ~_

My Mother - getting drained by one of my closest friends... Why? I was consumed with grief. But it wasn't the kind of grief my wonderful mate mistook it for. It was from something I had tried to barry deep within me... I had tried to hide it, put walls up around the bad memories of my Mother. But seeing her lifeless corpse just let them come crashing back into my now infallible memory.

Before I knew it, my eyes where brimming with venom never to be shed. I really wanted to kill something as each dark memory passed through my head. Unfortunately Jasper mistook this as me wanting to kill Angela, which I couldn't ever think of... Suddenly I was side tracked enough as Jasper charged Alec, to push the memory's out of my mind from projecting them onto my mate. I was temporarily overcome with relief because I certainly didn't want to hash through the darkness with Angela and Alec... I mean I loved them as friends... But this was something only Jasper could probably understand.

Once again I was on the verge of loosing control and letting my thoughts project out along with my emotions - SHIT. What the fuck was wrong with me? I wondered if vampires could go into shock? - I tried to push everything aside and send Angela a wave of forgiveness... But that went to hell quickly because I was pissed! - Not at Angela but at my fucking dead poor excuse for a damn mother.

The next thing I knew I was snapping at Alec, for merely defending his mate from Jasper. And then I was telling Angela to head to Alaska and wait with the coven up there. - I felt a wave of understanding come from her. And I tried to project forgiveness again, but I was out of control. All I knew was that I needed to talk to Jasper.

As Angela took her mates hand in her's and headed north... I looked at Jasper, my Jasper and told him we needed to talk. But before I could rein in emotions... I slipped - Everything slipped. My thoughts- my rage. . . Everything. Before I even knew it I let out one memory -

_I was about fourteen, Phil had just come into my Mother's life... She was wooed by his fit physique - I was not impressed. I was going through the regular teenage emotions of not doing what I was told - They came home drunk, from an after season party for Phil's little minor league baseball team. I had not folded the laundry in the dryer and there where dirty dishes in the sink - But I had finished all of my homework. I didn't think Renee would really mind me going out, so I had taken a short jaunt over to a friends party and came home shortly after they came back. It was only eleven pm, and I was not breaking any legal curfew. - When my not so great of a role model Mother passed out on her bed - Phil proceeded to beat the living shit out of me for putting my Mother through "this" ... I wouldn't give him the fucking satisfaction of tears though. Fuck that happy horse shit. I never did understand what "this" was... But it was then that I started to feel a self loathing for even being around, I hide that emotion with the rest of my time in arizona. I slowly lost friends I had since first grade - never wanting to go out, because I didn't want to cause any other conflicts. I turned to being a loaner. I didn't mind... But I had felt like I was missing out on some of the best years of my human life. When I announced I would be going to live with Charlie, everything seemed like things where going to get better, I had hoped to warn him about Mom's new psycho husband - then one day about two weeks before my departure to Forks - Phil was left alone with me. That fucking bastard slammed my head against the wall... And whispered - There are more scary things than a big bad police chief still in love with your fucking mother Bella. He proceeded to grope me improperly - Which caused bile to rise to my throat. IF you ever tell your Dad about me, I will kill you, you will barry this in your mind- And forget about it you little bitch. your no better than your flakey Mother... At least she doesn't need a good beating every now and then you worthless little rat. And then he released me thank God. I ran to the bathroom and vomitied feeling dirty and ashamed. - I never did tell Charlie- And until I saw my dead mother I had forgotten._

Rage coursed through me and Jasper looked at me and projected love, but before I knew it, he turned his attention on Phil.

"You will fucking pay you fucking worthless piece of shit." Jasper said in a voice almost to low for me to even pick up on.

Phil was still doing a good job pretending to be sad over the loss of Renee... I knew better. I was consumed in grief from him, them ruining my life - I was frozen in rage.

"Bella- I think Phil here needs a hug." Jasper said with a fucking evil grin, and I was truly scared for a brief second. but I caught on quickly - Let the torture begin!

Phil suddenly tensed as Jasper's ice cold hand grabbed his neck, and I slowly walked forward.

"Phil - I am guessing your not a true gentleman? Where ya from?" Jasper asked as his Texas accent slipped through.

"I am originally from New York...Bella knows." Phil said with worry.

"I think Bella knows a lot of your dirty yank ass secrets huh asshole?" Jasper stated firmly. Causing Phil to shiver as I now stood eye to eye with my once abuser.

"Bella - Tell Jasper to let me go sweetie." Phil said with a pleading in his eye... Did this fucker really think he could woo me now? What a fucking douche bag.

"The name is Bella - I am not your sweetie - never was dick." I replied as I slapped him causing his lower jaw to dislocate.

"Bella - I will find someone to change me... You don't have the balls to kill me ... I fucking know it bitch -" Phil began pissed off and showing his true colors. he was quickly cut off by jasper grabbing his throat again.

"Pardon me there son - But let me clarify this for you... My name is Jasper... Major Jasper Whitlock - The God of War. And not to mention Bella's mate - And that right there son, is no way to speak to a lady... Any lady, but especially MINE !" Jasper stated his accent really thick. as he suddenly positioned Phil in front of him and held him there in a tight embrace, before replying to me. "Darlin' I think it's time you taught this yank a lesson in a good ol' southern ass kickin' !"

With the nod of Jasper's head, I began my work. First I jacked Phil's jaw again - He needed to keep his filthy mouth shut - especially in front of me... to my luck it shattered this time causing him to scream. Then I kicked his knee caps causing them to break, and him buckle.

"My my there son... Looks like Bella is kicking your worthless ass, who's the bitch now?" Jasper stated to the vile man in his arms while smirking at me. Yes my Jasper was enjoying this as much as me. Quite frankly it was kinda a turn on. Jasper chuckled a bit at that knowing exactly how I felt. - Damn empaths I laughed mentally.

"Who is the bitch now Phil? - Think I am going to bite you? Think again fuckhead. - Have fun in hell dickweed." I stated knowing exactly how I would kill him.

Quite quickly I phunched his worthless chest and went easily through flesh and bone to his heart, I ripped it out quickly while his feeble brain was still on autopilot for a few last seconds... I rasied it to his eyesight, and then crammed it in his mouth. "Choke on that bastard." I finished as Jasper dropped him and came to my side quickly and embraced me so tightly and let me sob tearless sobs that had been forever pent up.

"I'm proud of you Darlin' it takes a lot to stand up to someone who abuses you..." Jasper said calmly as we rushed to catch up to Angela and Alec...

"Thank you Jasper." I stated and he knew exactly how I felt.

Before we knew it we where caught up to Alec and Angela, who suprisingly hadn't gone all to far - Angela stated she had a vision we would just end up looking for them anyways... I stood there dumbfounded - WHAT ? -

**AN: Review please :) More soon Probably Tomorrow if not later tonight :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: As always SM owns all - I just twist it all up to suite my own need for more Jasper :) TY to all who review - You guys PWN! - Please keep them coming! Now Enjoy :P **

Chapter 21 - Float

Jasper's POV ~

Angela had simply stated that she had a vision and knew we would be looking for them in no time at all. What? - My mind somewhat marveled at that a bit - Perhaps it was a thing for people with A names. Although Bella had some psychic abilities too, however Angela? Well this was interesting.

"What do you mean you had a vision?" Bella asked shyly with a light grin.

"Well I mean - It's kind of my gift. - But I can also throw fire balls, it's pretty bad ass." Angela said with a smug grin, and Alec looked to his mate in awe.

"That is fucking awesome!" Bella stated as she hugged Angela lightly.

"Thanks!" Angela answered with a huge grin.

As my Bella and Angela caught up, Alec looked at me and began to strike up a conversation of our own.

"Jasper, why didn't you go all Major Whitlock on that Phil guy?" Alec asked quietly, but with utter curiosity.

I thought about his question and decided to answer him truthfully. "Because Bella needed to face her nightmare, and end it." I stated honestly. "You see, had I just jumped up and ripped his head off, Bella would have been okay... But by letting her do the ass kicking on the man that thought he still had control over her, still thought he could play mind games, well... It's just healthier that way." I finished while smiling over at my mate briefly as she was talking to her friend.

"That does make sense..." Alec said thoughtfully.

"Hmmm... What do you think about taking our ladies on a date to Seattle before heading to Alaska?" Alec asked out of nowhere, I could sense from his emotions he was slightly embarrassed - I wondered why - But figured it was because he was technically asking Bella and I out on a double date. Before I could answer, my Darlin' projected into my mind.

_Yes Jasper, we will go clubbing in Seattle! I've never really gotten a chance to ya know, party as a human, I think it would be fun. Especially with you on the dance floor. I love you!_

"We are game for that." I smirked in Bella's direction as I answered Alec honestly.

"Sweet - I bet it will be like a buffet all that warm blood pumping around us. Angela should enjoy." Alec answered happily, and maybe a little to honestly... Eh- what the hell, not like we were in hiding anymore, besides who was I to judge if she ate a whole club. I had done far worse before.

As I was about to ask when, my cell phone vibrated and I quickly answered...

"Caden is awake! And he is well...Amazing." Jane stated proudly and a little nervously into the phone.

"Do you need any help?" I asked wondering what was causing the pride and nerves in her tone.

Before Jane could answer, Bella shot up and said "oh - crap!" - And then smiled to me before taking off in their general direction while saying... "We will be right there!" I smiled at this as we all bolted off into their direction, running towards the house.

"We will be right there..." I stated and Jane sighed in relief. "Thank you." She laughed into the phone, as I shut it closed.

Approaching the house I saw what was causing Jane's nerves... There where three Caden's, and all where seriously panicked - ah - I thought to myself a multiplier.

"I uh, I don't know how to pull myself together, quite literally here." Caden chuckled a little scared seeing us all gather closely around him. I looked to Bella who looked to me, and we both sent him waves of calm, and peace.

"Caden, it's okay - We are here to help... How did you um, multiply in the first place?" Bella asked and I knew she was trying to hide a chuckle at her statement.

"Well... " Caden began and he was slightly uncomfortable telling the story... Jane on the other hand, and looked like she would be crimson if she were capable. "You all know how Jane can inflict pain?" Caden asked slightly flustered... We all nodded. "You see, we where uh role playing a bit after our first hunt." Caden stuttered, and looked very uncomfortable at this point. Now it was my turn to hide my laughter.

"We were in the act of sex - Something all of us vampires love... And I was using my gift on him, and telling him what I wanted done - To uh, me. You know talking dirty." Jane blurted, and Caden smiled at her. I tried very hard not to laugh, but before I could compose myself, I doubled over in laughter, at the thought of this... Not that I had any room to laugh, but just all of the sudden there being three Caden's instead of just one. Oops.

Jane glared at me, and I hit the ground hard before Bella could use her shield.

"Do not laugh at me Jasper Whitlock - !" Jane demanded with venom in her voice. Note to self - glad she is on our side.

"Do not hurt my mate!" Bella's voice rang out loudly, and suddenly Jane was rocketed back about ten feet. "Holy shit, sorry Jane." Bella rang out again as I stood up and made my way over to Jane to apologize.

I smiled at my Bella and sent her my love and thankfulness, as I told Jane I was sorry for laughing at her and Caden's situation, to which she accepted the apology. Then I focused the attention back to Caden.

"Caden, relax... Now." I ordered, taking control, and began to send him waves of relaxation. "Now can you remember exactly what you thought of to make yourself, multiply? - Do not say it outloud, just think it deep in your mind, and focus on that and reverse it." I ordered as Caden visably seemed much more relaxed dispite the fact that there where three of him.

As Caden did what I commanded I was happy as his other two protogeges evaperated into the air around us. Finally the dude was whole again. "Thanks." Caden said with a light laugh in his voice. "Glad I could help." I stated honestly.

"So Jane, nice to meet you... You look like you could use a night in the city... Wanna go clubbing with us all tonight?" Angela asked happily. "Oh, don't try and argue, I know you will." Angela blurted again with a slight glint in her eyes.

"Your asking us to go clubbing?" Jane said with a little disbelief in her voice. Yet I could feel from her emotions she was actually giddy and happy. I was happy for this I am sure Bella was relishing in the happy vibes as she came and intertwined her fingers with mine.

"Yes I am - I was always kind of a homebody as a human, and well... I think before we get back to current matters, one night of fun would do us all good before we all go north... You know to let our hair down so to speak." Angela stated with confidence, causing Alec to smile at his mate.

"Yes we would love to go! We will go on another quick hunt... Then I guess we could meet up at Bella's house before getting ready to go out!" Jane stated happily.

"My house, Charlie... Engagement... Oh boy. Speaking of getting back to my house... We better be going too! Jasper and I have lots to speak about with Charlie, not to mention Peter and Charlotte probably would like to go as well." Bella stated happily as she beamed at me.

As Bella and I said our goodbyes and set a time to all meet up back at her house, I was overcome with a new fear I had never experienced before. The feeling itself was odd, I was Major Jasper Whitlock, and things did not scare me... Nothing but the thought of telling Charlie I was going to marry his daughter. After all he was a newborn... And though he was great with the idea of us dating, I wasn't sure exactly how he was going to take the news of an actual wedding.

Bella must have sensed the same thing, because before I knew it, she was crashing her lips to mine, and projecting all the calm and love she had. This was going to fine... Right?

I gulped as we approached a rather irritated looking Charlie waiting in her backyard, presumably waiting for us?

**AN : Please review! Hope you enjoy - More soon! :P**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN : TY Reviewers - You are all awesome! Keep them coming :) :) SM owns all, I invented Caden though heh. But that really does not matter at all haha. I am glad SM lets me twist her world to suite my own need for more Jasper :) Enjoy !**

Chapter 22: Deliverance

Jasper's POV ~

As we were approaching the back of Bella's house, her father Charlie did not look amused, he had literally was glaring in my direction. - Great I thought to myself.

Before we had a chance to run up to Charlie, and talk about the future... Peter and Charlotte came out of nowhere and stopped us dead in our tracks both wearing shit eating grins on their faces.

"Bella! It is so nice to finally meet you! - I am Charlotte, this is my mate Peter." Charlotte spoke first happily and was beaming at Bella. I smiled at this... It took a lot for Charlotte to get excited over meeting someone.

"Nice to meet you as well Charlotte - This is Jasper as you know..." My Bella began with a giggle. "How do you feel about clubbing? Jasper and I are going tonight, and it would be awesome if you two wanted to join us?" Bella asked shyly, yet was still giddy over the whole date coming up tonight... Hell I was excited too.

"That would be amazing! Let's meet back here a little later... I think Charlie probably has a few things to discuss with you both." Charlotte giggled with happiness and hope oozing from her.

"Yes, you know Jasper he is a lot like me, you see Bella - I know things." Peter said smugly with a true smile.

"Yeah, I have heard about that." Bella replied with a smile.

"Yes, well... That being said... Have fun with the all knowing Charlie - Jasper... Although I think he will understand." Peter said with a cocky grin, to which I had to internally chuckle at.

As Peter and Charlotte fleeted off to give us some time to discuss current matters with Charlie, I couldn't help the smile that came to my face as I looked adoringly at my mate.

"Darlin'... Is it a good thing that I am bulletproof?" I asked for only Bella's ears as she intertwined her fingers in mine and we approached the quite frankly scary looking Charlie, s l o w l y.

"Hmmm... Yes." Bella said with my favorite smile and arched her perfect brow and gave me a cocky smirk before finishing. "Just wait till he finds out we are going to go clubbing underage... Vampire or not, I am sure he will be more pissed about that." She finished with a laugh as she sent out waves of calm, pure love, and peace.

"Jasper, Bella... Where where you last night? I mean couldn't you have said you where going to be out all night, I was worried you know. Immortal or not, we are in a war here, what if one of the bad guys found you two?" Charlie started in a stern voice while venom pooled in his mouth as he looked at me.

"Dad, oh my God could you calm down... First of all, I am eighteen, and until a few days ago you even thought I was dead... So chill. Things happened." Bella started confident as her fingers tightend slightly in my hand.

"Don't tell me to chill when you go off doing God knows what with him!" Charlie started while glaring at me, so I pushed some calm to him. "Jasper don't fuck with my emotions right now... You two are both young... I know what is coming and I admit I am afraid of letting my Bella grow up... I was young when I married her Mother... Speaking of, where the hell is Renee?" Charlie finished in a gruff voice.. And that is when I felt Bella's resolve start to falter slightly, so I sent her confidence and all of my love.

"Dad... This is not going to be easy to explain if you do not calm down." Bella started carefully. But then Charlie got that all knowing glint in his eye and gasped - Time to go into Major mode I thought to myself, as I fiercely manipulated his emotions so he stayed composed.

"Why... Why did you not tell me Isabella!" Charlie gasped with unshed tears in his eyes... This wasn't the reaction I was expecting with a newborn vampire, but it worked for me... I always knew Charlie's number one priority was Bella and that made me like him more.

"Well as humans I think the word would be fear Dad, I was afraid Phil was right, you wouldn't believe me, or he would in fact kill me... The worse part was he tried to intimidate me... Shortly before I decided I would rip his heart out." Bella stated firmly, as Charlie embraced his daughter into a tight hug.

"Bella, I may have just over reacted to the knowing of you and Jasper getting married, and for that I am truly sorry. I know Jasper will take care of you... And after you standing up for yourself, with probably a little help from my future son in law, I know you two are far more mature than I could give you credit for." Charlie whispered with a sigh, as he looked to me. "Now Jasper, you have something to ask?" Charlie said with a smirk... And I gulped.

"Charlie, I would like to ask for your permission to take Bella's hand in marriage... She complete's me, and I have fallen madly, truly, and deeply in love with her. I wish to spend all of eternity by her side, may I have your blessing." I finished honestly with sincerity, looking to both Bella, whom was beaming at me... And Charlie who was smiling happily.

"You kids have my blessing...But Jasper, I do have one question for you, I never really got an answer about... How old are you exactly?" Charlie asked honestly curious... That caught me a bit off guard, and Bella bit her bottom lip and giggled...

"Charlie, I was turned during the civil war." I started a little nervously.. And for a quick second Charlie's eyes widened. Bella then projected into my mind while sending calm and love to me.

_Charlie is a history buff babe... Tell him you where the youngest major in Texas... He will be thrilled. I love you ._

"I...I..I lied about my age and left for war at only seventeen..." I began with a stutter. "I was the youngest major in Texas when Maria found me, I was twenty... She had been scouting for perspective warriors for the southern wars. You see, in the south vampires where confused as to why the humans where causing so much blood shed. They began to form army's of their own... For the first century of my life hate was my constant companion, I lived in a blood thirsty rage... Creating and distructing vampire and human life alike meant nothing to me. Until one day Alice found me in a diner in Philly. She showed me there where other ways to live, to gain back some humanity...Though I slipped up a lot, and to be honest I could never really commit to the total animal drinking diet as our former coven had... It was just un natrual, but it did give me hope in finding my mate one day... And I did when I saw Bella." I stated honestly, and found myself in a huge hug from Charlie.

"I am proud to call you my Son Jasper... Take care of my Bella always." He whispered to me in a gruff voice, and I felt his true pride and acceptance and fatherly love.

"Now you two, are going to Seattle, I won't sit her and lecture about underage drinking, as obviously it is a moot point... But I will say - Don't play with your food, that would be rude, I take it you two will still be hunting like vigilantes?" Charlie asked and a smile came across my face.

"Of course..." Bella and I stated honestly in unison.

"Well you two kids have fun tonight, Leah, Seth and I are going to visit their Mom - You remember her Bella, Sue Clearwater?" Charlie stated and I felt a tinge of hope.

"Dad... Your going to Sue Clearwater's?" Just hunt first, and then Bella winked at him and laughed. "I just have a feeling..." Bella began... "That Sue might end up immortal too with a little time." Bella stated... And Charlie looked as if he wanted to blush. I had to smirk at this slightly, but I did send Charlie some confidence...He looked as though he could use it.

"I will be safe... You two be safe as well okay... I am going to go hit Everett before my date, I mean gathering tonight." Charlie stated, and before we could smile at him, he fled the scene at vampire speed.

"Well... I guess we should get ready..." Bella stated as she turned to face me, with a glint in her eye of lust... Tonight was going to be one hell of a night with the lust she started throwing around.

"What club are we going to Bella?" I asked curious... I had all kinds of clothes, alice had made sure we all did... For every occasion concievable... It was times like these I actually thanked that woman's shopping tendencies.

"It's called "Lust" .." Bella began with a grin... And I stood there momentairly shocked by my mate, I had heard of Lust... "And it's... Well it's BDSM and Goth themed." I figured as long as we are all vampires here, might as well live it up." She finished with confidence and a smile... And now I was the one throwing the lust around... My mate knew how to be a little naughty sex kitten, I was thrilled... Someone finally who I could be myself with.

**AN : More soon :P It's about to get a little hot in here lmao :P Review :) **


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: So here comes the naughty goodness we all like :P SM owns all... I just twist things up to fill my need of more Jasper, more lemony goodness, and more darkness :P All your Reviews ROCK! Enjoy and Happy Reading!**

Chapter 23: Nightclubbing

Jasper's POV ~

As we entered Bella's house to get ready for probably one of the most fantasy fulfilling nights in my long exsitance, I was suddenly hit with a slight emotion of uncertainty... I rushed behind my mate as she was already looking into her small closet and pinned her against the wall lustfully. I felt her lust increase as I did this... And then noticed my hard erection twitch as it was becoming uncomfortable while being hindered by my jeans.

"Jasper... Teach me." Bella whispered in her beautiful voice... The mere plea of instruction on a darker aspect of sexual games, proved to me right there that Bella would be a good sub and fit right into the sub culture of BDSM, and darker play in the act of sex.

"What do you want to me teach you Darlin'..." I growled lustfully into her ear, while projecting my love, and lust on to her, as she did the same. At the same time I also thrusted slightly more leaning into her perfect ass as she was pinned to the wall.

"Teach me how to uh... " Bella began... She wasn't feeling embarrassment, she knew better... She was just so so so innocent still, I had to smile about this... She wanted to be so dirty, yet she really did not have a clue what she was getting into... Oh I would teach her alright... I smiled to myself. "Dress for tonight, exactly what does one wear to a BDSM club Jasper?" Bella asked innocently, yet she was rolling off lust and confidence.

I kissed her neck and pulled her over to her old bed and sat her down in my lap, I was going to explain this lifestyle to my mate.. Where to begin? I thought to myself briefly, but I knew we both needed this being very passionate, or emo, if you will.

"Do you like it when I take control of you Bella?" I began with a question, while smiling at my beautiful mate.

"Yes, I do..." Bella stated honestly, and I could smell her arousal at my posed question.

"Bella, how educated are you on the matter of BDSM?... I mean you must know about it, but how far are you willing to go?" I asked honestly.. First things first...Always the boundry lines..

"Well I know it can be like role playing in a way... But deep down inside Jasper... I want to be very naughty for you... I really have no sexual limits when I am with you... So long as your there." Bella stated honestly, lustfully, and lovingly. If my stone would ever rush, now would be the time. I felt a new high, it was glorious... But back to bussiness.

"Tell me, would you suck me off in public?" I asked lustfully with a playful growl.

"I would, Jasper, I would fuck you on the dance floor... And whoever else you told me too... Although I know that wouldn't be an issue with us as we are mated... But the lust I feel... It makes me want to... Do... things." Bella stated honestly again... And then it hit me why we where cut out for this lifestyle and playtime for time to time, we needed more of a release than average vamps... It's an em-path thing.

"I know what you mean my love... I just want to know... Hmmm..." I began in deep thought... "Perhaps you are a 'switch' darlin'?" I thought out loud.

"Is that a person who can both dominate and be submissive?" Bella asked curiously.

"Indeed it is." I stated honestly looking at my Bella in awe. I felt it, she was. Yes Bella would need clubs like these along with me to release ourselves fully.

"Yes... But here is the thing Jasper... I don't want to dominate you... Does that make sense?" Bella asked curiously looking at me with her lustful black onyx eyes.

"Oh I know what you mean Darlin'.." I stated knowingly looking lustfully at my mate.

"So what do I do?" Bella laughed. And I smiled at her, she was going to love this.

"Well... I am your Master for all intents and purposes in situations like the one we will be in tonight. . . But I will be able to tell from your emotions who might be worthy of your domination my Bella." Bella grinned as I finished.

"You mean our domination? I kind of like the idea of you in on the action Jasper." Bella stated with lust rolling off of her, and sweet Jesus, I was going to have a hard time not taking her right now... But that would make tonight so much sweeter if we waited. For tonight, my Bella was getting broke into a dark world... I was fucking hard.

" I like that idea too Darlin'!" I growled as I kissed her passionately for a few minutes.

As our kiss broke I went to look into her closet and saw bags from various adult stores that no doubt Alice had ordered before her death. Internally I gave her a huge thanks.

"What do I wear to this exactly... I was going to go the latex mini skirt, and matching latex corset top... Is that acceptable Major ?" Bella asked me curiously... I liked when she called me Major, she was a good sex kitten already.

"Darlin' since this is your first time attending a club of this nature Bella... How about we go a tad more conservative, and then we will bust out the latex babe." Lord knows even in the slightly more conservative Hot Topic outfit, I was going to have to use lots of restraint to keep guys hands off of her, I didn't see worthy.

"Okay!" Bella beamed and slipped a little releife in her emotions as well.

"Jasper... Uh what are you going to wear?" Bella stated looking at me curiously.

"Bella, get ready darlin' I am going to run to the old Cullen house, and I will be back in fifteen minutes... You haven't seen dark gothic and mysterious Jasper till you have seen what I will be wearing." I said with a smug grin as I kissed my lover and mate passionately one more time before going to go get changed into my nightlife clothing.

Bella giggled as I left her bedroom window and sent out huge waves of love and of course lust. I just hoped she was ready for me. I mean normally in everyday life I wear distressed jeans, my boots, and a T-shirt, occasionally a cowboy hat or a fedora . But when I was fortunate enough to make it to a large city or club in the past at least ten years, I had been the one who was not ashamed for our gothic lustful nature.

I dashed through the forrest and smelled Jane and Caden ... I glanced and Jane waved... She was heading to Bella's with Caden... and Holy shit I wanted to laugh, she was dressed as a school girl, and Caden was dressed as a professor... Haha - fitting, and yet disturbingly kinky. But I kept that to myself and hurried.

I was going for Major Whitlock - slash - darksper - slash - vamp tonight. I tore through the old house and straight up to my own private study... I tore open the closet and put on my baggy black chain tripps... I also went ahead and put on a pair of black and red docs... Now for a shirt... I went with tight fitting shirt that simply said 'Bloodsucker' on it in red bloody looking letters. It was tight and sculpted my muscles nicely, yes Bella would approve... But then I threw my tripps black 3/4 length military styled jacket.

Now for accesories, I had to do this just right... I went into my closet and grabbed a walking stick that had sterling silver handle on it engraved with God Of War on it, and a black wood shaft. That would make quite an entrance with Bella... I also grabbed my old black leather bull whip that I had used in battles during the Civil War... Bella would be definately sporting that tonight, It said 'Property Of Major Jasper Whitlock' on the rawhide and silver handle. I grinned at that... Not that Bella was ever my property, no she was in every way my equal, but at least it would be intimidating to mere human subs who approached my mate. Putting those two items to be taken aside.. I put on my black leather, red stitched, silver studded belt that had a belt buckle that had been hand crafted, it stated The God Of War, on the buckle. And finally I styled my hair by running my finger through it to bring some in front on my face masking part of my left side of my face, I then put on my black fedora and cocked it to the side. Picking up the two accsesories for the night I was now ready... And I was also insane to see my little Darlin'. I rushed back to Bella wasting no time.

As I approached the house, I could feel everyones excited and happy vibes... Tonight was going to be kick ass.

Barley able to control my own lust I burst into Bella's room via her window and stood there shocked and frozen as I looked at my sex kitten... Holy shit! I thought to myself...

Bella stood there looking at me with the same lustful reaction... How where we ever going to make it out of here without me taking her right now I briefly wondered while projecting love, and lust.

"If you guys do not stop that projecting shit I will use my gift!" Jane yelled from the downstairs. Bringing us both out of our momentary vampiric lust shock.

"Darlin' you look... Amazing... Fucking drop dead sexy." I stated huskily with a lustful purr. My mate was wearing a black and red pinstriped tripps miniskirt, with thigh high black stockings with a seam in the back that went straight up to some leather garters. She had on red and black patent leather mary jane 'fuck me' platform stilleto heels... And a red and black pinstripe bra type top, underneath a black fishnet top. She had straightened her long locks, and was adding to her already fucking sexy as hell look by adding a black and red pinstripe news boy type hat she was wearing to the side. Oh God! Her lips looked like heaven... Blood red... And dark eye make up on... She was on fire. Her choker she was wearing was a simple black and red cross. And of course she had on her engagement ring. She also was wearing black and red big hoop earrings. And leather fingerless gloves - I wanted to fuck her now. But I would be paitent.

"Jasper, you look, Fucking hot as hell... I don't know how I will ever be able to keep my hands off of you!" Bella lustfully growled at me with so much love projecting it nearly threw me on my ass.

"Are you two ready...?" Angela came bursting through Bella's door... Much to our shagrin... But had she not I don't think I would have ever took ,my eyes off of Bella ever.

"Damn you look hot Bells... Not to bad either Jasper." Angela laughed.

It was then that someone brought me once again back into reality. I am ready if you are Jasper. Bella stated as she made her way next to me, both of our fingers intertwining as they always did.

"I am very ready my love." I stated to my young innocent Bella sincerely.

"Okay good let's go then.." Alec stated gleefully as he joined his mates side.

As we turned to go I looked at my young innocent fiance, and I handed her the whip I had brought for her... "Your gonna need this.." I grinned as I whispered lustfully to her.

"Holy shit the Major is BACK!" Peter chirped in loudly, and happily... Yes he knew my true dark nature well. He also earned a slight glare from me.

"Bella... You look fucking amazing..." Charlotte complemented my mate, and I smiled at her.

"Yeah she does." Peter stated, earning another glare from me, to which he laughed. But even I knew he wouldn't ever dare touch her... Unless of course I ordered him too, which I wasn't about to do.

We made our way to the downstairs and I was shocked to see everyone else in different role playing motifs... Ah yes surely they didn't really understand what we were getting into tonight, but I had a feeling they would like it... I knew Peter and Charlotte once explained our need for this lifestyle quite right one... We were darker than most of our kind... I just hoped Bella liked the darkness. Then again I knew she would it was an em-path thing.

Holding my mates hand, we took off for Seattle on foot... We ran in silence, shortly before entering the city limits, I stopped and turned to face my lover, my mate... There where a few rules for tonight I had to lay out there.

"Bella, you are always my equal, and I love you more than life itself... But tonight I am control of you, you will do what I ask, and you will answer everything Yes or No Major... You can ask me anything... But you will also do what I tell you to do as well... Are you game Darlin'" I asked and looked at my lover, my mate.

Bella grinned at me and grabbed my cock... She grabbed my cock! With a grin she said "Yes Major... And I expect a nice punishment later on for that." She said with a smirk. Oh... My ... God... She was getting broke to go bad... And I was having a very hard time to compose myself at the thrill that brought my mind. I nipped at her neck and slapped her ass as I whispered "Oh you'll get one, naughty girl." before racing to the club.

They were picking who would be priviliged enough to enter and who would not as we got there... As soon as the bouncer saw Bella and I, he ushered us in and handed us VIP tags as well... Hmmm I thought of the possibiltys with that. Of course Jane and Caden, Peter and Charlotte, Alec and Angela all followed shortly behind.

As we made our way into the club I could hear the song "Cry Little Sister" by a band I was quite fond of Blutengel... Of course I had the original version from the Lost Boys sound track as well, but there was something about Blutengel's cover that always made me think of Bella, even before I knew who Bella really was.

"Dance with me Darlin'" I ordered Bella, and she gladly answered "Yes, Major."

As I looked around the club I saw all eyes where on us as we made our way into the middle of the dance floor. I didn't mind the attention one bit, in fact it was rather nice to be able to fill up on all the lustful envious and adoring emotions around us.

Dancing with Bella was like flying in heaven, we moved in perfect sync to each other... I looked deep into her Ruby eyes, that were already getting darker with lust, and I began to sing the song that had just started to her.

The last fire will rise

Behind those eyes

Black house will rock

Blind boys don't lie

Immortal fear

That voice so clear

Through broken walls

That scream I hear

Cry little sister

To my surprise Bella picked up the females vocals on the song, obviously well studied in the song as well... Her music voice was like a choir of angels for every thou shall not line.

(thou shall not fall)

Come come to your brother (thou shall not die)

Unchain me sister (thou shall not fear)

Love is with your brother (thou shall not kill)

Blue masquerade

Strangers look up

When will they learn this lonliness?

Temptation heat

Beats like a drum

Deep in your veins

Cry little sister (thou shall not fall)

Come come to your brother (thou shall not die)

Unchain me sister (thou shall not fear)

Love is with your brother (thou shall not kill)

My shangrala

I cant forget

Why you were mine

I need you now

Cry little sister (thou shall not fall)

Come come to your brother (thou shall not die)

Unchain me sister (thou shall not fear)

Love is with your brother (thou shall not kill)

Cry little sister (thou shall not fall)

Come come to your brother (thou shall not die)

Unchain me sister (thou shall not fear)

Love is with your brother (thou shall not kill)

Cry little sister (thou shall not fall)

Come come to your brother (thou shall not die)

Unchain me sister (thou shall not fear)

Love is with your brother (thou shall not kill)

By the end of the song all eyes where on us, the lust was going through the roof that we were projecting. I had all I could do not to ravage my Bella right there in the middle of the floor.

"Well I guess you have your first dance song now for your wedding." Angela grinned as she made her way over to us dancing with Alec who knowingly smiled.

"I think you are right about that, for sure." Bella replied, and I smiled at her. Never taking our eyes off of each other.

The songs speed up a bit and some where slower all were on the darker side, and I liked that... As soon as Bella asked we took our leave to go explore the rest of the club. We where greeted in the vip lounge by different 'acts' going on. One was the act of bloodletting... Cutting.. Whatever humans wanted to call it... Bella tensed slightly at the sudden outburst of blood, but then grinned... She then projected into my mind.

_Well I think it is actually kind of sweet... I mean they are doing what vampire mates do in a way... When you made me your official mate, you bit into me, and we exchanged each other's venom... Most humans don't think this way... Perhaps they are destined for more. - _My Bella stated, and before I projected back to her I thought about that. She was right. Most humans couldn't tolerate such a act, they would cringe at the thought.

_You are right Bella, you are so right... Most would think the act itself was quite disturbing, but these two are so wrapped up in releasing each others inner beasts they may do well with immortality. - Follow your instincts my love._ I stated giving her confidence.

She looked onto the two young lovers, and back at me_ -... Would you like to change them with me Major ? _Bella asked with lust in her thoughts. Yes she was suited for this just fine.

_Yes, I think they would make good pets... Darlin' I will follow you lead. _I projected back honestly.

Bella looked at the two lovers, and smiled. She started projecting need, sex, lust, want, desire, and calm... Of course I started doing the same and grinned knowingly at my mate that this was going to be bad bad bad evil fun.

In a matter of seconds they lovers turned their attention to Bella and I... Bella and I never took our eyes off of each other...

I commanded them both to simply, please us.

The little blonde was soon on her knees in front of Bella rubbing her thighs, and sucking on her perfect rock hard breasts, causing Bella to pool between her legs. "Major can she please me till I cum?" Bella asked in a lustful obediant tone.

"Of course Darlin'" I replied.

Dark haired male was in front on me on he knees already grabbing my rock hard cock out of my fly and licking it's tip. Bella was watching me intently and the lust was rolling off of her.

I sent her more lust, and the blonde spread my Bella's legs apart and swiftly slid her thong to the side and started licking Bella's wet tight sex.

Looking at my mate getting pleased by such a willing human female sent me over the edge as the male deep throated my long hard cock.. As Bella let her liquid flow all over the Blonde girls face, I shot my load deep with in the males mouth.

Though I am partial to women obviously, one thing people do not understand is the lust vampires have... And when our mate is involved, we will usually only act on the same sex... Keeps it simple and sweet.

_Jasper that was so fucking hot... Watching you like that, oh my fucking God. Bella projected._

_Bella you have no idea, how fucking hot it was watching you with that girl... Now Darlin' do you want her as a pet ? I projected back smiling._

_Do you want him as a pet..? We could have lots of fun and they maybe invaluable to keep the other entertained as well, perhaps their gift is lust... You know succubus ? Bella replied. _

_I think you maybe right. I answered. _

After our short conversation Bella came over to the male, and looked at me... We both bit him in the neck on either side, then the wrists... We did the same to the female. Then it dawned on me... We are in a club with the others... Shit... Well we had to go now before the screaming started.

_Hahaha It's okay I forgot about the mere detail as well. _Bella giggled as she projected to me.

"The fucking prince of darkness God of War is Back and in black!" Peter haled as he walked into out current perdicament ...

"Oh Bella, I always knew there was someone out there for Jasper... I am so glad he can be himself again... Now about these two pets... I am thinking the gift is succubus... sex?" Charlotte asked bluntly as she checked out the two changing humans.

"Yeah... they are good at oral... But when they awake I am sure they wouldn't mind keeping you both entertained as well." Bella stated with glee.

"Succubus, really? that could be fun..." Jane chirped in .. Bella smiled.

"We have exactly three minutes before they start to uh scream..." Angela said in a rushed voice. "Although they kind of like pain, but they can only handle so much ya know." She giggled.

"Alright well let's get a move on then... If that's alright with you Major." Peter said and asked calmly.

"Of course." I stated and we all bolted.

We ran the two changing succubus to be back with only a few stops to try and sooth them. We decided it might send Charlie into rage as he was not an em-path nor really understanding in the way of sub cultures, to know all of the details. So that being understood by all, we left them under the care of Jane and Caden at the old Cullen house.

Then after getting the two new comers settled, and grabbing a bag of clothing we would need. Bella and I took off in a lust frenzied rage towards our secret spot, with her straddling me on my back. My God my cock throbbed for her. Her wetness scent was divine... As we reached the spot, I firecely spun her around and gently yet forcefully shredded our clothing between us.

"I fucking want you now Darlin'" I growled into her, as I liked her rock hard nipples.

"Yes, Major, Fuck me, Please." Bella hissed out in the most sultry venomus tone I had ever heard her use.

"Did you like when that chick licked your wet slit Bella?" I asked and I licked my way down to her glistening sex.

"Yes Major.. I did... But I like how you do it ... More." Bella answered honestly, and love and lust was again almost enough to make me cum right then.

I licked her wet entrance and nipped at her wet bundle of nerves... As Bella was nearly there to the point of coming... I slammed my cock into her tight sex grabbed her by the hips and swung her over so she was now on top of me giving me a great view of the long strokes she would take on my hard cock.

"Ride me hard Bella..." I growled out.

"Oh! Yesss Major!" Bella gasped out and then arched backwards slightly so I could enjoy everything from her perfect tits down to her pussy as she rode me.

I enjoyed every moment of our fucking, and for this time nothing else mattered, only Bella and I giving into our dark nature.

**AN : SO this was a long chapter of lemony goodness... Let me just clarify a few things... :) Jasper is not Bi - either is Bella...But they do love to get off and love to watch each other get off. However the lust that was part of the two newcomers gift of lust, aka why they will be succubus haha. But Jasper and Bella are darker than most because they feel so so so much more than non em-paths. Also as far as BDSM... I figured Jasper is good at being dominant, and Bella should be both dom and sub, so I made her a switch when they act out in sex in that manner. I hope everyone enjoyed, please review ! :) More soon! :) **


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: So thanks to all the reviews - You guys rock :P Things are gonna get a little interesting... In my last AN, I said Bella and Jasper weren't bi... But after really thinking about how I want this little story here to go, they kind of have to be...In a way... I mean they are em-paths and feel much more than your average vampire so it makes sense that way. So anyways Happy reading :P Please keep the reviews coming, and as always SM owns all, I just twist things for my own selfish need of more Jasper :P**

Chapter 24 - Surprises.

_Bella's POV._

I don't know how to describe how I feel with my Jasper... With him I have no inhibitions what so ever. I am free to release however I feel, The lust we roll off of each other is almost toxic, like a drug... It overtakes you, it consumes you, brings you to your most sacred inner desires. Things that normal people, normal vampires try to hide, we find no shame in. In fact the things that people mask on a day to day... We have no problem letting those hidden feelings run free.

The way I feel when Jasper tells me to call him Major... And when he dominates me, or others in sex, holy shit... There are no words to describe the feeling... It is just right.

As we laid in each others arms to watch the sun come up, after a very opening and releasing night, I practically jumped through the roof - so to speak - When who the hell is standing before us, but - You guessed it ... Emmett, except he now had a pair of ruby colored eyes.

"Holy SHIT." Was Jasper's brilliant response as we both fumbled like idiots grabbed for the back pack and getting dressed frantically.

"He's suppose to be dead..." Jasper started sternly. "Emmett, what the fuck dude, your suppose to be dead?... And stop looking at my Bella! Perv!" Jasper then stated again, as we both looked at him once we were now fully clothed.

"I know." Emmett boomed with laughter as he picked me up into a deep bear hug and twirled me around.

"How, how are you hear Em?.." I asked truly confused.

"I had a choice, seems I was much better suited for the vampire life." Emmett stated proudly as he began... I immediately felt guilt, but tried to rein it back into me, before I could allow it to project... He will be devastated about Rose, I thought to myself. "Now where are the succubus sluts at?" Emmett stated with a cocky grin. -Huh? What about rose I then thought to myself, maybe this wouldn't be so hard to tell him after all?

"Emmett, uh... Hmmm..." I began shakily, but Em cut me off.

"Bells... It's cool... Rose and I were never mates... Sometimes it takes a tragedy to set things right. Which is the case, in this matter. You and Jasper never would have gotten together, Alice and Edward never would have become freakishly angelic lovers, Carlisle and Esme never would get the chance to get reborn... And I wouldn't have gotten a chance to find my true mate, nor would have Rosie." Emmett stated smiling at me. And then he did something only Emmett wood, He dashed and threw Jasper up against a bolder... And then stated "That's for making my lil sis a slut puppy!... " And then we all boomed into laughter.

"It's so good to have you back bro!" Jasper said sincerely as he and Jasper did the guy hug thing.

"So about last night guys... Really... Bi?" Emmett asked bluntly, being Emmett.

"It's kind of complicated." I started as I was not sure how to answer my big retarded brother on this, nor did I really want too.

"I know, I know... It's an emo thing huh?" Em replied. "Hey you know what though... I can totally dig two chicks at one time." He finished with a grin as he wiggled his eyebrow.

"Gaw, Em, there are something I don't want to know about your sexual tendencies." I let out with a chuckle causing Jasper to laugh.

"Wait Emmett how long have you been back?" Jasper asked curiously as we all started to make our way to Charlie's.

"Since Bella put things into motion... You know with coming out to the public... My first stop was Italy, I had to let Rose know I understood why things happened... And of course congratulate her and Caius. Then I had to tell her not to let you guys know I was back... And that Carlisle and Esme choose to be reborn to families who knew each other, so they could have a shot at humanity again... Alice and Edward well, they chose to become what all vampires become one we actually do die... Angels of Death. I wanted to let you guys know everything in person... And I also went scouting on Vlad's turf ... We don't have much time his army is getting pretty big, he is sloppy though, not good at training newborns at all... But we should start scouting for recruits. We need people. I also found my mate while heading back to Voltaire once more... I think you all know her, maybe? ... Her name is Heidi... She's fucking hot." Emmett stated smugly, as Jasper took in all the news calmly, as did I.

"Congrats on the mate... " I stated beaming at my brother I thought I had lost forever.

"Oh and Bella... Thanks for the slut twins... Heidi likes to play dirty too." Emmett stated with a laugh, earning him a punch from Jasper. Causing us to all chuckle.

"So wait... Reincarnation, Esme and Carlisle? Really?" Jasper started again, and I listened for the answer honestly curious.

"Yes, really... Chances are they will have a long happy human life together, with a little bit of memories in them, to keep them human and to avoid our kind." Emmett stated honestly. "Let's face it guys, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Edward... They all sucked at vampire life... They laughed when I choose to go back... But hey, I never minded it... And now that we don't have to sustain ourselves on mere animal blood, it's time to party." Emmett finished with a laugh.

"Good point." Jasper replied honestly. "How should we go about scouting Bella, you know for recruits Darlin'?" Jasper asked, while turning to look at me, as he gave me a knowing look. I quickly stopped and began to think about this, and as I did, Edward's voice was suddenly in my mind... Cue the audio-voyent creepy messages.

"_Now Bella... Think about this rationally... Where do young healthy minded people go." Edwards voice blurted into my head, and he laughed as I began to chew on my bottom lip. Grr at angelic post vamp messengers._

As I got lost in my messages I noticed my Jasper and Emmett looking at me amused, apparently I was at least funny when I lifted my shield to let all of my many gifts work... The only gift I could never use my shield on was my gift of em path. But anyways back to focusing.

"_Honestly Bella... Here is a clue... Hit the clubs, besides you and Jasper make quite an entrance." Edward stated in my mind again. This time I responded. _

"_Yes I guess we do." I stated, wondering if Edward would even respond being all angelic now... To my surprise he did. _

"_Hahahaha, yes you two do... You are so suited for each other, quite perfectly... I don't think Jasper has ever had a night like that, aside from the first time you two got together, or when you actually mated... Well Hell Bella.. Everytime you two are together the lust flows... It is your emotional connection, you feel so much more than others of your kind. No need to be shy babe... I find it quite precious, that you two can connect on such a deep level." Edward stated into my brain sincerely._

"_Edward... You were watching?" I stated slightly kind of creeped out at the idea, but then again he was Alice's soul mate, and Alice did have voyeuristic tendencies. I chuckled._

"_Yes, it's kind of our job. But enough about that... Hit the clubs on your way to Alaska, and if you feel the pull to change others... Let it guide you, give these instructions to all on your side as well... The world will never be the same again, and many people will be changed to your kind, teach them well Bella... But for now... I must go... Be safe my friend." Edward stated sweetly, and I said goodbye silently as well before enforcing my shield again._

"We go clubbing." I stated honestly looking onto my Jasper, and Em.

"Clubbing, like nightclubbing?" Em asked and I swear he looked like a little kid getting told they could get anything they want in a toys r us.

"Yes Em... We change who we feel like changing, we teach them well, and raise them right, so to speak. We eat the trash so to speak... Let our conscious guide us." I replied softly with a smile.

"Well Darlin' in that case... Where are we heading to tonight?" Jasper asked sincerely with love rolling off of him.

"We go to Vancouver, B.C. and we hit as many clubs as we can... We should probably split up as couples... Lets all meet up shortly at the old Cullen mansion, we will make our plans from there...First I want to say goodbye to my Dad." I stated sincerely, while rolling the love back to Jasper.

"Sounds like a plan, man... But can you two stop that love stuff, or I swear to God... I am going to have to yank my chain right here." Emmett said has Jasper glared at him.

"Get going Emmett, we will meet up with you later." Jasper stated, and grinned at me.

Jasper and I dashed back to Charlie's house and in a dash Charlie was outside waiting for us. He always knew... Just like the Yoda dude Peter.

"Bells, I know ya gotta go... But when things settle down and we get this whole situation undercontrol... I will be more than happy to walk you down the aisle." Dad stated, while smiling at Jasper.

"Dad just be safe, keep Jacob and Maria here under Jasper, and my orders... We will be in close contact." I stated as he hugged me tightly.

"Will do Bella. Besides Jacob knows to keep this area safe... We will be there within seconds if you need us." Charlie stated as he released me.

"Love you, Dad." I stated.

"Love you too, Bells." My father replied sincerely.

I zoomed to my room to grab some items, especially clothing items I would want to take, with this new information. And I am sure Charlie was giving my Jasper a Father to future son in law lecture, I almost cringed at that, but then again that's what Dad's do.

As I was back down stairs and ready to go in under three minutes we said our goodbyes once more, and dashed to the Cullen mansion. Jasper even grabbed my two duffel bags of clothing. I had managed to pack everything from chic western wear to gothic, punk, hot sexy wear. If we were going to to become club kids, might as well do it all properly.

Finally approaching the Cullen mansion I was surprised to see Rose and Caius there as well... But where was Jane and Caden?

"Bella ! I have missed you!" Rose yelled as she zipped across the lawn and hugged me.

"You too!" I stated lovingly at my sister. "Hey where is Jane, and Caden?" I asked curiously.

"They went back to Volterra, along with Felix and Leah... Aro could use their gifts on the front, besides with you and Jasper, Peter and Charlotte, Angela and and Alec, Emmett and Heidi, and whoever else we create... Not to mention the kink twins, Ha we will be good!" Rose answered honestly.

"Maria and Jacob are staying in this region with Seth." I said while looking to Rose and Caius.

"Good... That is a smart strategy, that way they can work with the wolfpack." Caius answered with a smile.

"We are going to have so much fun!" Angela squealed as she zipped out of the house.

"I know! The cities will never be the same." I stated enthusiastically with a grin. And just for fun I threw lust to Jasper, who then growled playfully into my ear.

"Clubbing... I never thought I would see the day... But then again, I guess it's time to live a little." Caius stated with a grin as he looked lovingly at Rose.

"The kink twins will awake in exactly eighteen hours... I and Alec will rejoin with you all once they do, after we take them hunting..." Angela stated honestly. "I also suggest you do not let Emmett wear his outfit from the seventies disco era, he is not Travolta... And Disco is lame... Unless it's disco trash, and he can fuck to house music." Angela said sincerely while smiling. I had to give her credit, she was so much more at ease in this life, than before... It was fun to watch. It was like we had all be destined for it.

"Hey! I can fuck to anything!" Em pouted as he joined in on the conversation from somewhere inside the house. "In fact ..." Thwat! - Presumably Heidi slapped him. "We are fucking right now!" He yelled... Followed by Heidi yelling "And he is my bitch now!" causing us all to laugh hilariously.

Feeling mischevious myself I started projecting lust, and cocked my head and gave my Jasper a evil grin as he sprung stiff... What the hell a quickie never hurt anyone.

Before I knew it I was up in Jasper's private study getting pinned over a desk and having my ass slapped as his long hard cock thrust deeply inside of me, causing me to drip all over it... And holy fuck I loved every second of it. Yes with Jasper I had no inhibitions left at all.

**AN: Please Review! :) More soon :P **


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: So all of your reviews are much appreciated, please please please please please keep them coming, makes me update faster :P - Also - This chapter has a BIG LEMON - A rather hot lemon in my opinion - But eh I am a fan of kinky things - Not even going to lie haha! If this bothers you, or you do not like it - Then I would skip that parts once you get to it! - As always SM owns all things Twilight, I just twist it up to suite my own need for more Jasper. Happy Reading! ~**

Chapter 25: Cold Hard Bitch

Jasper's POV ~

My Bella wanted to be mischevious, well then she was going to get punished... Aw hell who was I kidding, she loved every slap my hand took across her perfect bare ass. The more I slapped the more she bucked her hips deeper into my thrusts. Then the more I went deeper into her, the more wetness she released from her soaking wet tight sex, it was bliss. But we had work to do, and this was all but a quickie - though - I would have gone on for weeks just fucking her over my desk, but unfortunately we had to start getting reading to recruit for our army.

As I shot my load deep into Bella, I pulled her to a passionate kiss. Yes I had a mishevious teasing side too.. I then projected all the lust I could muster, and released it onto my mate. Hehe... I chuckled at my teasing as Bella started to practically beg for more... I pulled her lips to mine once more, and said... "Not right now Bella, we have a job to do Darlin'..." And then I put on my sexy crocked grin. I was met with a growl of want from Bella who then huffed off to the bathroom to start getting read for tonights night of clubbing.

I too dashed for my private closet, and whispered to my mate who could hear me perfectly, what tonight would call for... It was then that Angela answered. "Wear tripps tonight... Just like the previous night, but bring your cowboy boots, and tighter fitting bootcut jeans, denim mini skirts Bella and your stilletto boots look bad ass go with that... But tonight keep it goth." Angela finished with a giggle. Deffinately something with A names... I chuckled to myself.

"Fuck Bella..." I slipped when she came forth from the bathroom in her all black long skirt that had chains hanging off of it, and she had the bullwhip I had given her off to the side. The skirt itself hugged her hips, and ass perfectly and flared out in a sexy ass way as it hit where her knees were. She also had on a black and lace skinny strapped tank top, that hugged her curves in a way, and was adorned with tiny hot pink stars in the lace trim that made me long to fuck her right there...Bella's hair was pulled half back, and straightened, but she now was wearing liquid eyeliner that made her ruby colored eyes pop. And she had matched her lucious lips to her eyes magical color. It was a sight, and I then noticed my little major had sprung stiff again. Damn it... Tonight was going to give me a case of the blue balls.

"Haha... I take that as you like this outfit Jasper?" Bella breathed out softly.

"I fucking love it, and because I love it, I will try very hard to restrain myself from tearing it off of you, when I finally get the chance to fuck you." I growled playfully.

"Yes Major... You will try, because I really fucking love this skirt... And I would hate to turn the tables and go all GRRRRRRR, on you!" Bella laughed out sweetly.

Before she could blink I had her pinned against wall as I sexily nipped at her collar bone, before whispering... "Bella, do not tempt me to punish you again Darlin'.." And then I kissed her deeply causing her arousal to scent the room... I chuckled darkly giving her a wink before we went down to meet up with everyone to fleet off to Vancouver for recruiting and partying.

As we went down to meet the others and say our short termed goodbyes to Angela and Alec, I think it was Peter and Charlotte's grin that had me send a wave of humor to everyone when we saw what Emmett had decided to wear. My God I almost doubled over in laughter as Bella started laughing hysterically after she did a one over on him.

"Are you feeling gangsta - pimp Em?" She laughed out. I couldn't help but crack up at this. He must have watched HBO's special Pimps Up Ho's Down one to many times. My brother was standing there wearing a purple crushed velvet pimp hat that had a black hat band on it, and a black velvet suit that had purple piping. He had his pimp cane and black platform boots. Everyone else with the exception of Em and Heidi had gone goth... But Emmett, he took pimp to a whole new level, and went for it. And Heidi was no better, she was dressed in a super tight black minidress with black fishnets, and red hooker shoes. I lost it at this point and doubled over in laughter, pulling my Bella with me as we all laughed.

"It's okay, I am just to cool for school yo." Emmett stated proudly and honestly causing another round of laughter.

Caius stood looking at him and usually he didn't show emotion, but even he was snickering.

"Well, shit someone has to be a pimp. Might as well let it be my Emmett... I mean think of the fun we can have as our newborns awake, with Emmett all pimped out... We could be like 'Shit homies, I take this stick and pimp slap you if you don't do as Jasper and Bells say yo... I don't mess round foo'." Heidi defended her mate by saying, causing me to truly see why they were fitted for each other, I had heard some stories that she had always been very clown like in her antics as well. This made me laugh more.

"Alright alright... Enough... Fine... Emmett you have been promoted to Coven Pimp...Happy?" Bella asked trying to compose her self as she still laughed.

"Why Yes Mistress Bella... I am very happy... Now STOP laughing at me... I'm supa pimp yo!" Emmett replied with his most serious face..Causing Peter to fucking snort...Which then caused Charlotte to slap him for snorting and sounding like a dork...Which caused Bella to barry her head in my shoulder as we still laid laughing And then resumed laughing.

"Okay seriously, you guys need to get going... Besides Alec and I need some uh.. Sexytime..." Angela said trying to compose herself between laughs.

I quickly sent out calm to everyone, and Bella followed my lead sending relaxation. I gave Bella a crocked grin and she knew just what I meant by it when I sent her a boost of confidence... Though normally I would take command in this situation, I let her for a change, after all she was my mate, my equal... Even if we did have kinky sexual habits, that made her beg and me give more.

"Alright, Lets get a move on... Tonight we are going to Vancouver, we will scout about three different clubs... And even though we had said we will split up, tonight I think for the first night upon scouting it would be in our best interest to stick together, after all we are team awesome yo!" Bella finished with a crocked grin and a wink as she cocked her head back, while she went to the front door, with me by her side and the rest following.

As we all started running through the forrest, it was Peter who chuckled and said... "Where will be uh staying?" - I thought about this and laughed looking at my mate, I really hope she had thought of that.

"I bought a penthouse... actually two... I found this really reputable real estate agency - Ian Watt - and decided to buy two luxury high rise penthouses in downtown Vancouver." Bella stated proudly before continuing. - "But damn it Peter.. -'SMACK' with my bull whip - I wanted to surprise Jasper... You poof." Bella finished with a shrug as we kept running. Causing Charlotte to giggle furiously and say "I love Bella!" with laughs. And Peter to look at me like I was insane, which caused me to laugh my ass off.

"Awe thank you Darlin'... I seriously totally forgot about that mere detail, I really appreciate it. - And Bella... I like how you wield that whip babe." I whispered to Bella as I scooped her on my back for the short remainder of the rest of our run to our new destination. As I did so my Bella giggled, and sent out her love... I would never ever get tired of that, or the feeling of her on my back as I ran.

Soon there after we where guided through the streets of vancouver, and even though we had to slow down to human pace I kept her on my back... She gave us the directions to high rise penthouses... Emmett was thrilled that we were close to all the hot nightclubs. It would make our seduction and recruiting much much easier.

As Bella lead myself, Peter, Charlotte, Emmett, and Heidi to our penthouse, she gave Rose and Caius directions to theirs directly beneath ours, whom they would be sharing with Angela and Alec and the succubus twins when they arrived.

We heard Rose say at a normal human voice, but obviously loud enough for us... That she was thrilled... Hell even Caius thanked Bella. I guess their's was more classical in interieor design...

Ours was completely modern. I loved the open clean lines... Black, white, and red walls all through the living areas... A classic juke box... Plasma big screens... When Bella guided me to our bedroom... I was in heaven... A nice soothing medium grey paint on the walls, a black wrought iron bed, grey and blue bedding ensemble. Confederate flag pinned up over the bed, various black and white and antiqued western and desert photos... A few different cactus plants adorned a black iron book case filled with classics and history non fiction titles. It was simple, but it was us. I sent her waves of thanks and she kissed me fiercely with a whisper of "you are very welcome."

After we all deposited our bags we decided to give the club choice of tonight to Emmett... After all he was just back quite literally from the dead.

"Oh shit." We heard Rose grumble from below us at the news, to which we all laughed.

Emmett jumped up and dow like a little kid who had to much kool-aide. His mate Heidi looked lovingly at this and giggled.

"I choose Figaro's Karoke bar!" Emmett exclaimed... Proudly...As he slammed down the yellow pages after looking at it intently. Causing Bella's jaw to drop, Peter to laugh, Charlotte to stare, and me to wonder why we had decided to let him choose again.

"Okay - FORWARD Ho - Ho's... Tonight we Pimp Em style!" Emmett boomed, and Heidi jumped on his back as we hit the streets.

We made our way into the club, and it was pretty damn impressive for a karoke bar... They had a dance floor, they had a bar, they had hotties, none compared to us of course... And they had a big stage.

"I am going first..." Emmett stated with a evil glint in his eyes... And he dashed over to the DJ that ran the joint. Next thing we new... Em was up on the stage with his pimp cane and all...

They call me white Devil, black Jesus

Heaven closes, Hell freezes

Ego's trippin', scripts keep flippin'

Bloods keep bloodin', Crips keep crippin'

Time keeps slippin' and I keep fallin'

I can't see but I hear them callin', ballers ballin'

Players playin', haters fightin', righteous prayin'

Don't forget Manhattan keep makin', Brooklyn keep takin'

Shook ones keep shakin', no time for fakin'

Know what I mean, I ain't choppin' no bars just risin' like cream

If you diggin' the scene, you feelin' the vibe

Throw your hands in the air, scream are you alive

Singin' na, na, na, na, na, na

They call me black Jesus, white Moses

Heaven freezes, Hell closes

B-Boy posin', punk rock chicks, kids are alright but I need my fix

If you diggin' the mix, feelin' the drugs, if you keepin' it real

If you livin' like thugs, I spit kisses and hugs like forty five slugs

Come back on the run and kiss my love gun

Got a look that'll kill, voice that'll carry

Half a dozen women that think I want a marry

I got trouble on my mind, I'm refusin' to lose

But still I got a find someone to abuse, I'm gonna run spread the news

Help say the word, jump the fuck back and just act like you heard

It was at this point Peter and I decided we would join in on the fun causing Bella and Char to giggle furiously... I mean here we are.. Two goth looking dudes singing Black Jesus with a Pimp looking fellow. It was rather entertaining.

They call me white Devil, black Jesus

Heaven closes, Hell freezes

Black Jesus, white Moses

Heaven freezes, hell closes

Singin' na, na, na, na, na, na

They call me white sinner, black martyr, live wire

Fire starter, jungle brother, red neck cracker, freak of nature

New world slacker, sex junkie lookin' for a dealer

You can play the leper girl and I can play the healer

Shit is only gettin' realer, baby haven't you heard

That the bird, bird, bird, yes the bird is the word

It go one for the trebble, two for the times, and three for my homies and four for the dimes

Singin' lemons to the limes to the break of dawn

Excuse me (six minutes) Everlast you on

And it go on and on like a rolling stone, baby, anywhere I lay my hat is my home

They call me white Devil, black Jesus

Heaven closes, Hell freezes

Black Jesus, white Moses

Heaven freezes, hell closes

Singin' na, na, na, na, na, na

As we got off the stage I knew the look in Char's eye's, she quickly grabbed Bella's hand and they were up there next... I sent Bella a wave of confidence, she looked at Char like she was ready to torch her, I had to laugh at this. As the music started Bella grinned evilly - Oh shit... Rose and Heidi went up to join them as well... This was going to be hot.

Don't be scared I've done this before Show me your teeth Don't want no money (want your money)

Char started the first few lines. Peter grinned... Cauis even smiled. That shit's is ugly Just want your sex (want your sex) Take a bit of my bad girl meat (bad girl meat) Take a bite my me Show me your teeth Let me see your mean Got no direction (no direction) I need direction Just got my vamp (got my vamp) Take a bite of my bad girl meat (bad girl meat) Take a bit of me boy Show me your teeth

The truth is sexy

Rose and Heidi sang, happily and then eyed Bella, who was grinning as she started to rock it shacking her ass at dancing sultry club like around the stage as she took over... She never looked anywhere but at my eyes, and I was happy, however the lust she was causing was getting to be wild. Tell me something that'll save me I need a man who makes me alright (man who makes me alright) Just tell me when it's alright Tell me something that'll change me I'm gonna love you with my hands tied Show me your teeth Just tell me when Show me your teeth Open your mouth boy Show me your teeth Show me whatcha got Show me your teeth teeth teeth teeth Got no salvation (no salvation) Got no salvation Got nor religion (no religion) My religion is you Take a bite of my bad girl meat (bad girl meat) Take a bit of me boy Show me your teeth I'm a tough bitch Got my addictions (my addictions) And I love to fix 'em (and I love to fix 'em) No one's perfect Take a bite of my bad girl meat (bad girl meat) Take a bit of me boy Show me your teeth I just need a little guidance Tell me something that'll save me I need a man who makes me alright (man who makes me alright) Just tell me when it's alright Tell me something that'll change me I'm gonna love you with my hand tied Show me your teeth Just tell me when Show me your teeth Open your mouth boy Show me your teeth Show me whatcha got Show me your teeth teeth teeth teeth Show me your teeth My religion is you My religion is you Help need a man Now show me your fangs (my religion is you) Help need a man Now show me your fangs (my religion is you) Help need a man Now show me your fangs (my religion is you) Tell me something that'll save me I need a man who makes me alright (man who makes me alright) Just tell me it's alright Tell me something that'll change me I'm gonna love you with my hands tied Show me your teeth Just tell me when Show me your teeth Open your mouth boy Show me your teeth Show me whatcha got Show me your teeth Teeth teeth teeth Show me your teeth It's not how big, it's how mean Show me your teeth Open your mouth boy Show me your teeth My religion is you Show me your teeth I just need a little guidance Show me your teeth

At the end of the song she lightly jumped down and rushed to my arms... "Bella, that was fucking hot." I stated honestly... And she enveloped me in all her love and lust. "Thanks baby." She giggled.

"Alright now we are heading to the club right down the block, Penthouse! - Ready to get your dance on?" Cauis stated interupting us... But I didn't mind, you can only Karoke so much.

Walking in the misty night rain to the club was relaxing... As we entered the club I was happy... There was happy drunk vibes everywhere, and also extremily powerful lustful vibes.

"Jasper let us feel drunk!" Emmett started to beg... I rolled my eyes.

Caius laughed... "It would be fun..." He stated with almost a plea.

"I've never felt drunk before babe... Well once, but I fell asleep...It would be interesting..." Bella whispered to me and I grinned at my mate... " Well now Darlin' there is a first time ... for everything love." I smiled lovingly to her and wrapped my arm around her waste as we made our way to the dance floor.

"Okay I will let you all feel drunk... But remember we are here scouting people." I said in my Major voice..Only loud enough for vampires to hear clearly. This caused Bella's arousal to seep lightly into the air. I growled lustfully as I grabbed her hips and began to sway and grind to the flow to the song Starlight by Muse. And then I started my projecting of drunken bliss.

Bella suddenly feeling confident, lustful, always loving, and now very very drunk, suddenly kissed me forcefully, causing me to want to take her right then, and then as another song titled 'Dirty House Music' by Marcus Knight came on kicking the club to full house mode, she grinned to me with an evil glint in her eye, before whispering almost purred... "That one Babe." And then started grinding her ass into a rather sexy black haired, blue eyed, bronzed sun kissed, ripped, male as she hit me full force with lust... Ah, yes... I would give her this one... He had potential in our army, and if Bella wanted him so did I.

I watched as she started pumping her lucious ass into the male, and soon I started projecting my waves of lust to them both as I thrust my hips to Bella's to the deep beat.

"You like what you see here... ?" Bella asked the male as she grinded harder to the beat. I was so caught up in the lust at my mate, and at who she had scouted, I just sent her love, lust, and confidence.

"Fuck yeah, you two together?" He asked, casually... All I felt from him was lust, and yes he was lusting us both.

"Yeah we are... But you can join us for a little fun, if ya want... " Bella stated confidently, lustfully, and shit... I was hard.

"I like fun Babe... I'm Blake by the way." He said as his hands traveled carefully up to Bella's breasts.

"I'm Bella, this is my fiance Jasper, and well Blake, tonight you will call me Mistress, and refer to Jasper as Major...You down with a lil RP?" Bella whispered to him in a fucking drop dead sexy voice.

"I love that shit...Mistress, and Major...Your place or mine?" Blake asked casually not fazed and I could deffinately sense he would be good in our army now, he was obediant even as a mere human... Fuck yeah.

"Our's Pet." I stated feeling all his lust and desire as he checked me and Bella out over and over again.

We left the club in a quick fashion, and I kept the drunk and lustful vibes going... Not that Blake needed any but Bella was sure as hell gonna have one fucking night to remember, and I was more than obliged to give it to her.

"You live in this place?" Blake asked as we went up to our Penthouse in the elevator, suddenly feeling a bit insecure.

"Yeah, we got an inheritance." I stated and gave him a little more confidence.

"Sweet... I live on the outskirts of the city... But this place is fucking awesome." Blake stated as we made our way into the one guest bedroom in the place... Ah Bella had chosen well... Where our own private bedroom was all about us only... This room was fit for several orgies at once if we so wanted. Black satin victorian wall paper, red leather couch and love seat.. Red velvet floor pillows.. Mirrors on the celling.. And as soon as she flicked a switch on the wall the lights dimmed and music started playing... House music... Same that was playing at the club as we made our exit... Yes Bella had chosen this place well.

"You two are very much in love... I can see it. It is very sexy." Blake stated honestly as we started getting comfy on the couch... "And your both so very very hot... It makes me want to just fucking do whatever you ask." He laughed lightly. - If only he knew haha.

"Tell me Blake... How do you feel when the Mistress touches you?" I asked as Bella started running her nimble fingers down his warm chest.

"I feel fucking horny - to be honest Major." He answered honestly.

"And tell me how you feel when Major does this...?" Bella asked in her fucking bedroom voice as I gently yet strongly grabbed his cock in my icy cold hand from outside his pants and stroked it.

"Oh Mistress... I fucking love it." Blake stated honestly and lust eminated from him. Yes tonight we would fulfill his dirtiest wishes and when he couldn't take it any longer we would change him in the thralls of exstacy.

"Strip." I simply commanded.

"Yes Major." Blake complied.

"What is it you want pet?" Bella asked as she licked his sculpted chest, and sent him a wave a of truth.

"I want to fucking eat your wet pussy Mistress, and I want Major to Fucking fuck me as I do." Blake stated and then blushed obviously surprised he was so honest.

"Do not be embarrassed Pet... Sex is no place for thoughts of embarrassment." I stated as my Bella unzipped my fly easing the friction my hard erection was causing, and enveloped me in love and lust... I poured more love and lust onto her.

"Yes Major." Blake stated.

I slapped Blake's ass firmly, but in a gentle way, as he was still human. And then I commanded him to kneel onto the red leather love seat facing the back of it. Bella then sat on the back of its top facing forward, and hiked up her long black skirt and spread her legs giving him full views of her perfect wet tight sex.

"Lick me, pet." Bella stated with a hot lust, and her arousal did it. I Sent Blake lust loads of lust as he began to lick my Bella's wet sex making her purr. He knowingly spread his legs for me to get a good entrance to his perfect ass.

I stroked his hard cock from behind it was a decent size... As he relaxed into a rythem of pleasing my Bella, I thrust into his perfect masculine ass hard causing him to moan into Bella's dripping wet skittle scented pussy. His ass was tight, and his cock hard in my hand I stroked him, and thrust myself getting myself off on his lust, and Bella getting herself off on watching me, and getting pleased.

We carried on with Blake till he was physically exhausted and in a state of euphoria - Better than any street drug could ever offer. I sent him a wave of peace, and Bella bit his neck, and I his wrists, shortly after he came the second time. We then set him on the pillows to endure the transformation. He didn't scream he slowly flinched, but then shortly before being lost to the fire, he looked at us both and murmered "Vampires - Fucking Awesome. Thank You!" Bella and I both giggled and sent him calm. I helped my mate get him redressed.

To a normal human that would have been enough sex for months, but Bella and I where still not quite satisfied... I gave her a knowing cocky grin and threw a ball of lust at my Bella.

Before I knew it, she had me pinned down on our bed and fully naked... Holy shit... Nobody has ever dared pin me down, but the way Bella did it ... I liked it... A lot!

"Fuck me now, Jasper!" Bella growled passionately...Letting all of her love flow over me.

"Yes Ma'am..." I replied to my mate happily, and sent her all the love I could manage!

**AN: So please review :P Hope You All Liked! More soon!**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: So...As always SM owns all... I just twist things to suite my own need for more Jasper :P All you people that click the review button are amazing as always :) And if you have not clicked the review button, you should - Just saying it would be nice :) Anyways - Happy Reading!**

Chapter 26 - A new awake.

Blake's POV ~

Holy shit I am on fire, yet no mater how try and flinch it won't go out. Sure I had listened to all the news about real vampires coming out to the public, all the warnings... I had noticed Bella and Jasper's red eyes in the club... But they were both so fucking hot, how could I run away... I knew who the God of War was... I wasn't so knowing when it came to Bella, but I knew the love they gave each other, they were defienatly mates. I simply wanted to please them, I wanted them to please me. The love they shot between one another was like nothing I had ever seen, and I have seen a lot in my nineteen years. I knew more than most people my age, I knew about vampires when I was very young, my mother had become one shortly after I was born. My step father was one as well, and they knew one day I would be one... Although I think they were thinking when I was done with college.

Who am I really? Well my step fathers name is Garrett, he has been around for quite while. And my mother, her name is Shannon... She is forever nineteen, and now so I will be too.

My mom ran away from home when she found out she was going to have me, and her boyfriend, my sperm donor, bailed the scene ... She came from a hellaciously strict household, so she figured she would run and set me up for adoption once I came, and start fresh. But fate had a different plan.

One cold night on March twentieth, when all the shelters where filled up, Garrett came across my Mom in a lightly wooded area on the outskirts on New Orleans, she had started labor with me... I was coming a month early. Somehow my Mom had gotten lost while walking through the mild contractions I was causing and stumbled upon Garrett's little hide out. She had fallen asleep on a old brown couch he had amongst other beat up and old household items in the middle of the woods by the bayou.

Garrett gently woke my Mom, and asked if he could take her to a hospital nearby or something along those lines. Upon looking into Garrett's red eyes, my mom simply stated we don't have the time. I guess Garrett's eyes widened in suspense as she started to sob. Together they brought me into the world, but something was not right, and my mom started to hemorrage... It took all of Garrett's strength, but he was able to change my Mom without killing her, and that's when he knew, he knew we would be a family.

Through the three days of my Moms change, which she always stated was worse than any child birth... He managed to get a modest house set up and move back into humanity, all the while caring for me as his own son.

Once my Mom opened her eyes after the fire that roared during her change, she had eyes only for him. And of course me as her son - But you know how that goes.

But the thing about vampires is - When they love - They really love. The love I saw between Bella and Jasper, it just made me want to be part of that. Somehow now, I was glad I was. I got to live all of my sexual fantasies before becoming one of them. Sex was an open matter in the house where I grew up. My mother explained vampiric love as something to be shared from time to time... After last night, it is definately a gift, I can totally see that now.

The fire rages on now... But I have no regrets... One day I will find a mate like Bella is to Jasper, and when that day happens, it will be the most glorious day of my new life, that is starting right now.

Peter's POV ~

You know sometimes being the all knowing vampire in the bunch sucks... I really wanted to be shocked when Garrett is going to come pounding on the door to check on his son. But eh I will wear a shit eating grin and act surprised. Bella is proving to be quite the scouting vampire... And quite right, she is proving herself very worthy of being Jasper's equal. But now, I need some time to stop thinking and just be with my Char.

Rose's POV ~

Well - Bella does have a way of finding people. How the hell does she get the confidence to just do it, and not think? - I was in a deep thought. . . But more than anything I needed to be held by Caius, as we laid beneath the changing vampire known as Blake. But right now - right now I needed to express my love and lust for my mate Caius.

Caius POV ~

Blake was a good choice to start with - A very wise choice, he has a gift, just not sure what yet. - But back to present matters at hand, I loved cuddling with Rose as we listened to the human above us, quickening heartbeat. With a quick human type sigh from my Rose - I quickly started to kiss and nip at her neck... I knew what she wanted and needed and so did I.

Emmett's POV ~

Walking home from the club I was a bit nervous, Heidi was a fisher of sorts and great at scouting... She had made the comment to me about a girl we saw dancing who obviously had lust for me... I already knew there would be one vampire at home changing... But now there would be two.

After meeting the petite auburn haired girl named Kaylin, and getting to know a little bit about her human life I lured her into the back of the club by the ally outside... I bit her fast, and Hedi was there to help me in case I lost control.

We made our way to the penthouse in a hurry with Kaylin in arms. She had a gift I could sense already, I was just curious how it would all turn out. I already felt for her, what I had felt for Bella... She would be a good little sister. I tried to through lust out there, but it just felt awkward. Sister indeed.

I had also found out shortly before I changed Kaylin, that she was very fond of Blake... The dude Bella seduced on the dance floor with Jasper. I had a thought on that, like they where meant to be together... I hopped I was right... Usually I was. After all I kind of thought it should have been Jasper and Bella from the beginning.

Heidi's POV ~

My mate Em, was adorable to watch as he changed Kaylin... He even mumbled sorry after each bite. It was very cute.

After reaching the penthouse my cell phone went off as we tried to make Kaylin comfortable. We set her in our bedroom, as the spare room was being used for the mysterious Blake's transformation.

Suddenly my cell phone rang.

"Hello.." I answered.

"Hi Heidi... I take it Bella and Jasper are um busy at the moment, they didn't answer..." Angela began.

"Yes probably the lust in here is off the hook." I replied honestly.

"Well - I had a vision, Kaylin and Blake - Totally mates... But they won't realize it at first. Also there will be a middle aged man in the elevator when they awake to transform... Use the stairwell! - He has a family, and is decent. Otherwise Kaylin will slip up." Angela stated firmly.

"Stairwell it is then." I smiled.

"Oh - One more thing, Blake will be very easy to control and ease into this life and you will find out in about six hours why." Angela stated with a giggle, before saying... "We will see you soon, we are hunting in Seattle with Alexis and Josh, before coming up that way... They have a unique gift." Angela finished with a chuckle.

"What is there gift?" I asked curiously and Em now was intently listening as well.

"Well, Alexis has the power of going invisible, which completely freaked her out. And Josh has the power of mind control." Angela stated happily. "They are still deffinately the kink couple... And very mated." She finished with a laugh.

"Interesting... We will see you soon." I finished happily as I clicked my phone shut.

Before I knew it Emmett was above me begging for entrance... I simply obliged I really needed my release now, seeing as how we were going to have four newborns shortly all together and a surprise of some sort dealing with Blake. Angela and Bella were pure exceptions with how they were able to control themselves. Who knew what daybreak would bring.

**AN : Review please :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: As always SM owns all things Twilight - I just twist it for my own need of more Jasper! lolz:P - Things are going to get a bit uh - strange now so hold on tight were headed for war... Shortly lolz.**

Chapter 27: Lollipop Luxury

Jasper's POV ~

We spent hours making love and fucking it was intoxicating to get the release we needed in one other. As the sun started to dance across our ivory skin I looked at Bella and projected her all my love, and a vibe of relaxation, today we would have to face a newborn, well two newborns from what I had briefly the night before. Training was about to start, and it was going to be tiring, trying, and hard, because now I had to start something I was not looking forward too... Training my Bella how to fight, physically, and making our way to Alaska. Both thoughts were leaving a sour taste in my mouth.

"Whats wrong Jasper? Your emotions are kinda all over the place... Giving me a bit of whiplash." Bella stated concerned as she bit her bottom lip.

"I really hate the idea of you in this war... I mean... I just want to protect you from it, not teach you how to be a monster like... like me." I finished in barely a whisper at the end. Sure I had told Bella about my history, but, the thought of Bella in battle was seriously scary to me, I wanted to protect her from it all so much.

"Jasper, you know... I don't like the idea of you thinking of yourself as a monster... You are anything but a monster... Your my soul-mate... And here is another secret my love.. I kinda like the whole 'bad boy' image... It's fucking HOT!" Bella stated as she grinned, and sent me all of her love.

"I am going to have to be hard on you Bella, and I hate the thought Darlin'." I whispered as our bodies intertwined lovingly.

"Jasper, I wouldn't except anything less, Major." She stated honestly and sent me the reassurance I needed at the moment.

Just as we were about to get lost in each other again, we were interrupted by a very giddy Emmett pounding on our door... And the scent... Of another vampire, not either of the two who lay changing, but a new one.

Before I could say it, Bella was dressed, as was I, and we were in the living area of our Vancouver penthouse looking at two very pissed off vampires... And of course a grinning Peter, a nervous Charlotte, a giddy Emmett, a curious Heidi, a stone faced Cauis, and a really bitchy looking Rosalie.

"Where is our son?" The male stated calmly yet very concerned, and that is when I recognized him... Garrett.. Shit... His son? What the fuck over?

"Your what?" Cauis spoke up.

"My son! Our son! His name is Blake and we tracked his scent here... Don't go all Volturi holier than thou on me, we just want to see him, and be with him before he changes." The female stated firmly, nervously, and clearly concerned... And Garrett gave her a look of 'be quiet'. - Well shit, this was interesting.

"How the hell...?" Emmett began...

"Look Blake was a surprise... I ran away from home, and well I got lost one night with all the shelters were full, and Garrett helped with him, and saved me, changed me... We are mates... My name is Shannon by the way, now can you please tell us, where our son is." Shannon stated firmly.

"The God Of War-" Garrett now looked to me and stated more than he asked.

"The Great Revolutionary-" I stated back, as Bella lead Shannon to see Blake changing in the guest room.

"It is a pleasure to meet you... Sorry for our over reacting Major, but he is in every sense of the word my son." Garrett stated honestly.

"It is not a problem, and I can assure you, he will be trained well." I replied sincerely.

"I have no doubt of that, Major Whitlock." Garrett responded quietly.

"Please call me Jasper... I am no longer that man, that man who creates and destroys everything he touches." I stated honestly and felt Bella's love envelope me as she sent me a wave of courage.

"How did you ever manage to not drain your mate...?" Emmett interrupted... But I could see where he was coming from.

"Because I knew one I saw her and really looked at her I could never hurt her." Garrett answered.

"Same way I was easily able to change Bella on the plane... I knew I would never be able to drain her... I belonged with her... It felt right... I finally felt complete." I interjected as Bella came and wrapped her arm around my waist and we bounced our love to one another.

As we were all starting to get comfortable with one another and the tension was dying down, there was an other loud wrap on the door. Ah - yes Angela and Alec have arrived I smiled to myself.

Rosalie went to let them in and Angela was frantic with panic... I could feel it, and immediately barked out "What Happened?"..

"We have to leave now! Vlad attacked us from the south as we made our way here..." Angela sobbed... And I noted that the newborns where not with them.

"What about Alexis and Josh?" Bella whispered.. And gave her close friend a wave of calm.

"They where taken captive... Vlad said he will have them on his side in no time. They force fed them, them." Angela sobbed.

"They did what?" Bella screeched clearly pissed off, and getting more angry answers were not coming fast enough.

"They force fed them their own families... They dismembered us to make us watch, I thought for sure we were over and done with, but they wanted us to send the message to you... Oh my God I have failed so bad!" Angela choked out barley in whisper tone. I sent her all the calm I could.

"No my love, I have failed, we could have never guessed they had a shield working on their side, he was able to block my powers and keep your visions at bay... " Alec cried to his mate as he comforted her.

"That's not all, Irina from Denali Coven is now with them... Something about mate for mate." Angela cried.

"What the fuck is it with psycho ass bitch mother fucking vampire skank's and this mate shit... Laurent killed himself with the fucking wolves, it wasn't my fault... Oh God Jasper, she will try to destroy us!" Bella shot off and I felt her panic... I sent her calm and peace and reassurance.

"Major Whitlock - Jasper, I am not one for war, I have had my share of that... But I will stand beside you in this - Vlad must be stopped." Garrett stated.

"We must start training now... Pack your bags... Bring very little..." I ordered.

"Garrett, I presume you have a car?" Peter interjected.

"Yes of course, we have several." Garrett responded.

"Would you and Shannon mind driving Blake and Kaylin to Denali... I would say we just run them but I am sure Jasper would agree that would be to much in their state." Peter said, automatically taking role as my second in command. I sent him thanks.

"Not a problem." Shannon stated as she came forth from staying with her changing son, and took her stance by her mate.

"We will meet you there shortly, I am sure you will make it before us." Garrett stated as we all went to pack very few items like a couple changes of clothes.

"Yes stay in close contact, give Peter or Char your cell numbers." I stated in full out Major mode.

"Very well, we shall see you soon." Garrett stated as he and his mate carried their transforming son, and Kaylin to their car, and took their leave.

"We are ready..." Everyone stated in unison.

"We stay close, Bella - I need you to use your shield... Let's jet." I stated giving everyone confidence as we left our nice penthouses behind and left for war.

As we started running, I took Bella on my back... She whispered to me once more how much she loved me, and then she said.. "No exceptions, you must train me well, and be harder on me... But once all is said and done...I am going to fucking toast that bastard Vlad..." Then she sent me calm and love as we ran towards the near of the fight.

**AN: So please review :) - Hmmm Vlad sounds a little vile, I wonder what Bella will be having in store for him... I also wonder if the sexpots Alexis and Josh will stay loyal to Bella and Jasper, or will they go with Vlad and his minions... I guess you will have to wait till I get to that :P More soon :P**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Thanks for all the Reviews, you guys ROCK :) As always SM owns all things Twilight - I just twist it for my own need of more Jasper :P Happy Reading :)**

Chapter 28 - Bella through the looking glass -

_Bella's POV ~_

I told Jasper I wanted him to train me to fight - But now it was time to start training of my own - That meant to start allowing myself to filter through visions, talk to dead people, and work on my shields strength. I could handle that right?

"Darlin' why are you so confused?" Jasper whispered to me as we were running to Denali.

"It's just ... Jasper I am glad I am on your back... You wouldn't mind if I started really harnessing my 'gifts' while we are running, would you?" I asked honestly.

"Heck no I wouldn't mind... Just no fireball throwing like Angela." Jasper chuckled as he answered.

"Okay - Um how should I start exactly - Any advice?" I asked Jasper lovingly.

"Well, you got the empath gift down, why don't you just close your eyes and let the visions happen, and whatever else happens as well." He stated simply while giving me a vibe of courage. "Just relax, let it happen." He finished calmly.

"Okay-" I answered, as I rested my my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes to begin letting things sort themselves out.

_Glad you finally tuned into me Bella! - _A whimsical pixie voice dashed into my head - _Alice?_ I mentally projected back.

_That's right, I've been waiting for you. _She answered happily, and I smiled, yet still felt bad for not "tuning in completely earlier."

_No time for guilt, you just weren't ready... Now onto business - You guys are facing one hell of a war! Vlad is bad news Bella, being an empath your biggest challenge you face is your compassion. You need to be merciless ! No matter how his minions beg for their lives - You need to show no mercy._

_How? I asked not knowing if I would be able to destroy so many lives._

_Jasper is the God of War Bella... He will train you well. As much as the thought of him doing so pisses in his wheaties, now is not the time to show compassion. Bella you will be the one who ultimately decides Vlad's fate. If you show compassion - Well here let me show you - Alice stated and I was suddenly in a horrific vision._

_A large city was burning, human life was near lost - I saw Jasper my wonderful Jasper before me, I was in shackles I could not break free from. Newborns were biting him repeatedly and he only kept his eyes on me, and kept weeping how sorry he was. Immortal children started with my fingers - slowly cutting them off and throwing them into a fire. I knew what was coming - I looked around to see the same torture going on between my father and his mate Sue Clearwater... Peter and Charlotte... Rose and Caius, all of them. _

_You see why now is not the time for compassion - No matter how they beg? Alice asked._

_Yes, how do we stop them? I asked needing to know._

_You fight, just like you fought the night when fate shifted things. I know you Bella, I show you this because you still have most of your humanity in tact... But now you need to be the girl you where born to be... Bella you need to be queen of the fucking darkness. Alice stated seriously, which made even my mental voice laugh._

_I am not joking Bella... You need to have the take no prisioner's attitude to win this. It is in Jasper's nature, and your nature to give people a second chance... That cannot happen no matter who you have to destroy. Why do you think I made Angela kill your Mom? Because you weren't ready to face a person's true darkness, especially your mother's... But things cannot wait any longer. _

_How do we know who is on our side? I felt the urge to ask before thinking, so I blurted out the question._

_When you get to Alaska you will face your first trial of showing no mercy Bella... I cannot technically tell you who... But let your feelings guide you, just let your instincts take control. DO NOT HOLD BACK. Alice stated forcefully._

_Traitors... I stated more than asked._

_Not all of them, but there is one, and as you know Irina is already left... You will be able to tell by your feelings. Bella, as soon as you sense a smugness and a sense of disbelief - Kill the fucker. Don't let Jasper stop you. You are faster than he is. Then explain. he will understand that he needs to invoke his dark feelings once again... When he does- let him. You won't have time for training, there will be an ambush shortly after you kill the traitor. If you take prisioners... Well - you saw the outcome. Death for all humanity, and a fucking horrible world in general. This will mark the beginning of war... This will mark the beginning of your future... Remember Bella no more compassion till this war is over. - I must leave now, you are nearly there... Courage Bella~ Alice said as she left me in the voids of my mind._

I took a deep unessacary breath... Okay so no more miss nice Bella... Time to put my fucking mean face on... Check.

"Darlin'...Where almost there." Jasper stated relaxed... And sent me his love. "I am sure you will get along with this coven they have been like family." He finished with his love and calm wrapping me... - If he only new I was about to go all psycho on one he may try to stop me. But I will never bet against Alice.

As we neared the property I caught Angela's face while looking at me, she simply nodded giving me a knowing look... She knew. Of course she would know, shit. I was nervous... How the fuck do I kill a vampire? Oh that's right, follow my instincts.

"Darlin' we are here my love." Jasper stated as nice size house came into view. "You know you can drop your shield now, I can't even feel your emotions anymore." Jasper giggled. - Fuck. He caught onto that.

"Well let's go and meet our quote on quote cousins... And I am just testing my shield... No harm in that baby." I cooed to him to settle his nerves... God knows I wish I could get me some Jasper calm at the moment... I mean holy shit batman! Plotting someone's demise isn't exactly my normal train of thought.

"Jasper! Rose! Emmett! Caius! Alec! Angela! And you must be Bella! - I am Eleazar, this is my mate and wife Carmen... And this is Tanya, and Kate. Welcome to our house and coven... Please make yourselves at home." Eleazar stated honestly.

Something wasn't right... Tanya was giving me the stink eye. Hmmm... I could be over reacting slightly - must make sure she is the traitor... Duh it hit me then - Read her mind.

_That little bitch... First Edward falls head over heels for her, now Jasper... Fuck her. She will have no idea that her demise is coming, without that egotistical mind reader... I am just glad that Irina and I had a hand in his end, along with the rest of the fucking Cullen bunch... Now they have no way of knowing what is coming... It's to bad Emmett ever came back I could have lived without him as well... And look at Rose all high and mighty with one of the Volturi brothers- bitch please your all going to die. _

_- _ Before I could control myself I let out a growl that made Jasper flinch back into a deffensive crouch.

Perfect! He let go of me to see what caused such a reaction from me. And I bolted to the "cousin's" porch and grabbed Tanya by the neck flinging her into a rather large fur tree of some kind while still holding one of her arms tightly in my hand. - No time to stand still!

" That 'Fucking Cullen Bunch' happened to be my family, our family! You are fucking jealous old baggy worn out cunt!" I roared with venom as I bit into her neck, and the sound of tearing metallic and screaming got louder.

"Bella! Stop!" Kate begged, and that is when I noticed my shield was now out as it had been the night of the first war with Victoria - Only now I was not a weak human, I was a vampire, a particularly bad ass pissed off fucking hellacious vampire at the moment.

"Kate! Unless you want a place with Tanya your traitor sister here in my own personal fucking bonfire - You will back the FUCK off right now!" I seethed, as I continued to dismember Tanya...

"I can't reach in there!" Emmett stated...Clearly confused.

I burnt her arms legs and torso first... She was for all intents and purposes - dead. Sobs coming forth from her eyes... But I wasn't finished with this fucking ass-hat yet.

I looked into her eyes...As I twirled her head around by her strawberry blond locks... "You want to die don't you bitch?" I toyed with my victim.

"Please!" She begged as she saw herself burning, with the exception of her head.

"Tell them... Tell your family how you have plotted with Vlad, and previously before with Victoria!" I ordered forcefully with venom still pooling in my mouth.

"I did... I did... I plotted with Irina, and previously with Laurent, and then Victoria... " Tanya screeched out obviously withering in agony... This brought the look of shock to everyone's face, except my Jasper's and of course Angela's.

"I always knew you were dishonest... But you killed our whole family, how the fuck could you!" Jasper stated disgusted while addressing the traitor Tanya. But he then gave me a look of pride.

"I told you I had a feeling about these asshole's" Peter chimed in.

"You will never win - Not with your fucking human ways - You are all to weak!" Tanya screamed. And then that was it, I punted her in the mouth bringing her head into the fire... Haha Tanya, haha - Thought.

Hmmf ! It's not so bad to be merciless when people are deserving after all.

It was over then... And I knew we wouldn't have much time before the ambush... But as soon as her screaming ceased I took down my shield and rushed to Jasper's side - We had a lot of strategies to work out, and for this brief time of peace before the next wave of war, I needed to be by his side.

**AN: Review please :) More soon :) I wonder what the ambush will be like ? I guess I should get that up soon :P Reviews do make me post sooner :P**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: As always SM owns all things Twilight - I just twist it around for my own need of more Jasper :P That said - You who review are amazing and awesome! If you do not review - Please do, so you can be part of *Team Awesome* :P Happy Reading :)**

Chapter 29: It's a Mad World.

_Jasper's POV ~_

Somehow in the blink of an eye, Bella went from nervously waiting to meet our "cousin's"... To growling enough to put me in defense mode... To dismembering Tanya... And I thought I was the bad ass.

Seeing my Bella toy with her victim as she slowly, painfully killed the traitor, well hell... I don't know what I really thought - It wavered between me being truly afraid f her natrual ability to defend, to being fucking proud as hell for my mate!

When all was said and done, and Tanya was now but a pile of ashes, my mate, rushed to my side, and I knew she was in her own version of Major mode at the moment... But I also could feel, she needed me. I had to fight my own urge to take her and make love to her at that moment... But I knew we couldn't. We had to wait until whatever the foreboding feeling she was emanating was over.

"Darlin' ... Ya okay?" I asked my Bella, as she started giving off orders.

"Yes baby, I am okay... I just... They are coming, shortly." Bella answered quietly.

"Okay then... Let's think about this." I started as I began grabbing everyone's attention. "First things first with the strategy... What do we do with the prisoners, or those who stop fighting?" I asked looking to Bella.

"We take no prisoner's ... We kill them all. No mercy." Bella stated without waiver, which honestly took me a bit by surprise.

"Are you sure?" I whispered to my mate only loud enough for her to hear, needing to know this is what she wanted.

"Yes Jasper... It's the only way.. Only way we will be victorious... And have a shot at our own happily ever after." Bella stated solemnly.

And I knew, I knew then that it was the only way, humanity be damned. If it meant staying with Bella for eternity, then my own lust for war and and destruction would come forth for this battle... Even if it meant Bella having to see the monster that I can truly be. But now with her own feelings and knowledge on the situation, I finally did not feel so guilty about it.

As we all formulated a battle plan, and briefly worked on our fighting tactics, Garrett and Shannon arrived with the changing Blake, and Kaylin. Eleazar quickly lead them into the house and secured the changing ones into a safe room. Shortly after they got the changing newborns settled, they rejoined for some quick tactic talk.

"Five minutes... But somethings changed, the shield is gone... And there are more of them, at least forty to sixty of them... But they keep..." Angela gasped as she looked further into her vision. "Maria - The wolves, and real fucking werewolves have joined in... And not the cute shape shifter type." Angela stated looking clearly perplexed.

"Children of the Moon - Fuck." Caius stated uneasily... And Rose tightened her grip on her mates hand.

"Um-Kay explain... Like, NOW..." Bella replied looking to Caius and Angela for answers, and I sent her a wave of calm.

"The Children of the Moon are werewolves, not shape shifters... Werewolves like you actually see in Hollywood that go hunting for fresh meat every full moon. Our bite is lethal to them, as theirs is lethal to us unless we have a certain gene from our humanity... And then...You would become fucking invincible... Real werewolves have super human strength, and speed, much like us, but are fierce and nasty when they transform... they only need human or animal blood on the full moon, otherwise they blend right in with humanity... I know this because I have waged many attacks on their kind for hunting rights of - people. Different territory's... Angela, whose side do they appear to be on?" Caius asked pointedly, at the end of his explanation.

"They appear to be on our side... Vlad hasn't noticed his newborns being picked off yet... Yet the only reason they seem to be on our side is because of the La Push tribe, and the few handful of vampire shifters... You know - Jacob, Seth, and Leah. Plus there is some odd connection with Maria and Bella, but that is not clear what the fuck it is yet." Angela answered clearly frustrated she did not have all the answers.

"Well fuck if I know..." Bella screeched as Caius, Peter and Emmett began to look at her.

"Darlin' calm down... Let's think about this rationally... What the fuck would they want with you and Maria?" I blurted out bluntly.

"We are gifted... Maria craved power and vengeance... I am here to serve as the wrath to an end of all the silliness?" Bella stated as she was going through her own thoughts.

"No no no... I got it... You could be the hybrid's we have always dreamed about!" Caius stated with glee... Earning a glare from me.

"My mate will not be bitten by some random fucking mutt! Not a chance!" I stated with a protective growl.

"NO - But on the off shot she is, I don't think we have to worry about it being fatal." Caius began, earning another glare.

"What the Fuck! No - I am not kibbles and Bits here." Bella stated as she sunk deeper into my side.

"I won't let it happen." I stated honestly... I would do everything I could to prevent it.

"You may not have a choice bro." Emmett chimed in.

"Fuck you all... I will kill you now and make you piles of ashes." I began but was interrupted when Bella convulsed from a vision.

"It is that indeed, they have come for me and Jasper to unite our kinds..." Bella started, and I once again truly felt fear.

"No..No. Bella we could fight them off - let's not be foolish." Rosalie started earning agreement from Carmen, Eleazar, and myself.

"No... There is no way to fight them off... Trust me... You all would die... And in the end I and Jasper still become these elusive hybrid creepy things." Bella stated as she appeared to be still lost in one of her visions, or conversations.

"I don't like this idea Darlin' I stated looking at my lover.

"Jasper - Remember the yellow eyes that were peering onto you as you made your way down the road to Maria that night that changed you... It was them... They knew that you and I would one day reunite the two species of night world creepy crawlers." Bella looked into my eyes pleadingly and stated firmly.

The truth was, I did remember that night... Not until now did I remember the yellow eyes that came forth from the woods... But now I knew. - I was scared.

"We do not have time to debate this do we Bella?" I asked letting Bella's love be my reassurance.

"No we don't but I will be with you the whole time... When it gets to that. But until then everyone - EVERYONE - get ready - they're here." Bella stated firmly and we all took our protective crouches.

**AN : Cliffy - I know... I am sorry... But I wanted to get this out :P Did I mention I like reviews? Hmmm - Food for thought.**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: As always SM owns all things Twilight - I just twist it up for my own addictive need for more Jasper :P Happy Reading - Thanks for the reviews! - Lemon at the end of this chapter :P That's because I too love the Jasper sexytime LOL - And well - It's Jasper Bella is with - Who can pass up sexytime with Major Whitlock - God knows I cant :P**

Chapter 30 : Every sinner and Every Saint.

Bella's POV ~

"They're Here... They are here." I growled out one more time before I caught a glimpse of the douche bag known as Vlad. -

_Vlad is mine Major- _I stated into my lovers mind.

_Be safe Darlin' - Don't go trying to be the hero. I couldn't live if I lost you. _Jasper stated as the newborns approached us all.

_I love you- Jasper, my love._

_I love you- As well Bella, my Darlin'._

Before I could project anything else mentally to my mate... I released my shield full force..To my astonishment it covered everyone around us in a protective bubble that looked of that of a blue flame. This caused Vlad to presumably shit himself I do believe as he gasped.

"Kill them all!" I ordered - And so the violent dance of death started once again in my short lived life.

I pondered that idea as I started dismembering random newborns and throwing them to the bonfires Angela was making as she threw about her fire balls and her mate paralyzed our oppenants with his gift. - Chaos seemingly follows me wherever I go, whoever I am with. Thank God I am with Major Bad Ass over there - I thought to myself as I stole and effortless glimpse at my mate who was bringing big bad evil vampires to their knees in fear and pain as he unleashed his wrath. - Jasper always thought that was the monster in him, but in truth... That was the angel of vegeance in him, the fucking God of War... At least I thought so of my mate. No man that can feel so much from others, give himself to others just to bask in the joy that they emanate from it, could ever be a monster. I should know I am empathetic as well.

Hmmm... I wondered again to myself if it was normal to think like this in the middle of battle? Probably not... But then again when have I ever been normal?

"Get that girl -" Vlad seethed as he ordered two of his goons to try and destroy me.

"I got this Darlin'... Go ahead... Show him his just punishment." Jasper quickly stated to me as he brought the goon patrol to their knees in fear and agony, and started to dismember them as well... All whilst sending me his love and a dose of courage.

I glided over to Vlad who now was on his knees whimpering in fear. "You know your missing a shield... By the way, taking our newborns, and feeding them their own families... Not nice." I cooed to Vlad, yet I was probably wearing some half sardonyx smile.

"Vlad... You know waging a war never got anyone to far, especially for your reason's... Did you honestly think the Volturi so weak as to give you full power by a quick kill of on the brothers, and then a threat to go public... Tsk tsk tsk... You are a naughty, little man aren't you?" I asked icily.

"You and your empath are to weak to rule, the world could be ours for the taking - Instead of hiding in dark alley's to feed, we could have a human buffet... And you give it up for rules, for structure, it is blasphemous." Vlad replied with a venomus tone and he writhed in agony.

"The world needs rules Vlad, you know why? Wait don't answer that -" I began as I snapped off his hands and tossed them into the fire now roaring next to me. Now fully crying I looked at Vlad again and spoke softly. "We need rules because of cruel minded fuck heads like yourself Vlad.." I finished while then taking his legs from the knee down and then tossing them into the fire as well.

It went on like that for several minutes, and then his second wave of newborns moved in for the attack. As I got to Vlad's head - He sneered "What about Alexis and Josh Isabella? You can't destroy something you've made little girl - You are to weak." Boom - I tossed his head in the fire then, he was finally destroyed.

I thought about what Vlad said, and I wondered if it wasn't true for a second as I saw Alexis and Josh moving towards me with a deathly glare in their eyes. - Courage Bella- I chanted to myself, still knowing what had to be done - I would never bet against Alice.

"You created us, and he showed us a better way Bella - We won't hurt you, just let us guide you." Josh stated as he approached. - All the lust I had ever felt for them - gone - out the window.

"Sometimes - It is good to be bad Bella..." Alexis stated seductivley and I suddenly felt like something was trying to penetrate my shield. - All the more reason to end it know I thought to myself. But I would be humane... I wouldn't toy with them. . . I would make it short and sweet.

Managing all my gift, I comanded them to kneel. They complied. Jasper sensed my inner struggle and rushed to my side - I whispered... "No prisoner's." ...

He gave me a knowing look, knowing that killing my first creations with him would be horrible on my still humanistic outlook, but he sent me the bravery I needed and gave me a knowing look with the nod of his head, and together we ripped them apart - Quickly as we had made them - And threw them into the fire.

Looking around after that I saw everyones sad expression, it was then that the venom from others bites I had been in contact with while during our wrath started to truly burn. War was never pretty no matter what the aftermath, but sometimes it was a very nessacary evil, to protect from a darker more vile evil.

It was over - And now more than anything I needed my Jasper.

I began to sob, into his strong arms as he scooped me up bridal style, and began whispering "It's okay Darlin'...It's all over for now."

Quickly I glanced to everyone as Jasper started to carry me away... Everyone was concerned... But all in all everyone was satisfied we had eliminated Vlad..

"Please, take your mate to one of rooms..." Carmen stated clearly concerned.

"It's okay lil sis... You did great." Emmett reassured and Heidi smiled.

"You are a wonderful leader Bella, I proud to serve with you." Peter stated, and Charlotte grinned in agreement.

"Bella... You rocked... You really really pwnd out there." Rose and Caius said in a unison that was almost creepy, but fitting to them. I chuckled between sobs at this, causing Jasper to smile his heavenly smile at me.

"We have time before the wolves Bella... Don't you worry at all... Peter and Charlottle will deal with Blake and Kaylin along with Blake's parents." Angela interjected with a huge smile. "You were very impressive Bella, you are quite the warrior, so fit for Jasper." Alec stated happily.

"How you fought tonight - It was like watching one of the angels of the apocolypse come forth and serve justice... It was majestic... I am truly happy to serve under you, we both are." Shannon whispered and Garrett nodded in agreement, as we made our way past them.

Before I knew it he had me upstairs in the house in some spare bedroom of the Denali coven's house.

"Where was Kate?" I suddenly asked Jasper concerned as he laid me down on a plush bed.

"She did not make it... She fought with Irina, and well Irina had the upper hand... Eleazar ended Irina shortly after Kate's demise." Jasper whispered to me.

I would have been more upset at the moment if not for the stinging radiating all down my arms.

Jasper feeling my discomfort quickly shredded away the remainder of my shirt to check the damage.

"Damn it..." Jasper muttered... As he took in my freshly bitten arms. "I should have protected you more Darlin'.." He looked so sad as if he were facing some kind of inner turmoil.

"Jasper... It's okay... You should have seen the other guys." I chuckled ignoring the pain causing him to quirk his eyebrows and run his hand through his golden locks and burst out a deep laugh.

"What am I going to do with you Darlin'... Normally this is not the time for jokes as your arms are all scarred up now." He stated solemnly while moving next to me on the bed.

"Jasper, when have I, or we ever been normal?" I giggled back at him. "Besides we match now... Kind of like vampiric tats.." I stated bluntly.

"Bella... You my dear, are twisted." Jasper chuckled as he began to kiss every new bite I had on my arm.

"Yes I am... Jasper... I ... Love you..." I stated as I brought his perfect lips to mine and kissed them forcefully while sending out a wave of lust, and all of my love.

"Bella -" Jasper breathed huskily as he tore the remainder of my clothing off of me..

"Major -" I responded back while taking my left hand and tweaking my own right nipple that was already rock hard... And my right hand glided down to my wet slit and started to playfully tweak my own clit, while giving Jasper more lust and flashing my bedroom eyes.

"Your being very naughty Darlin'..." Jasper responded as he tore off his own clothing. making me want to cum by own means, as he stood in front of me with his huge rock are cock facing me.

"I like to be naughty for you Major -" I responded back huskily, while still playing with myself for him.

"I can see that... But if you don't stop... I will have to punish you... And I know how much you like that..." Jasper stated as his eyes went from dark, to pitch black with lust.

"Mmmmm - I do like it when you punish me." I stated honestly.

The next thing I knew Jasper had me over his knees on the side of the bed, he started groping my ass and playing with my wet pussy with his fingers causing me to only drip more.

SMACK! - His hand landed hard on my ass, and oh my God, I nearly came right then. SMACK! this time he slapped my wet pussy causing me to ooze out my liquid and yearn for more. But then something else happened. -

"Tonight... I am going to torture you my love..." He growled lustfully into my ear, as he now had me straddling bent over the bed with my legs spread wide as my sex dripped in antcippation.

"MMM Yes Major... Torture me." I moaned out.

I felt his icy tongue on the planes of my pussy and then I felt his fingers at my entrance...But then I felt his other finger glide over my tight ass hole... I gasped as he pushed in... It felt strange and invading, yet I longed for more.

"You weren't expecting that, where you Darlin'?" Jasper growled out.

"No Major..." I gasped.

"But did you like it, my naughty girl?" He asked huskily.

"Yes Major... I liked it a lot!" I answered honestly wanting more.

I suddenly felt his rock hard cock at my silky dripping wet slits entrance... He thrust in forcefully and hard causing my vampire knees to tremble... And me to moan in pure pleasure. Right as I was about to cum hard all over his cock, he stopped, and my ass met another slap.

Before I could beg for more, he thrust into my tight ass this time, and I screamed out for more!

Jasper chuckled darkly, and suddenly my tight pussy was met with three of his long and very nimble and pleasing fingers... He continued to pump my ass hard, and forceful, and played with my pussy with his fingers causing me to scream in pleasure, and bliss.

"You like it dirty, don't you my dirty little Darlin'?" Jasper panted out sexily between his forceful thrusts.

"Oh yes Major... I fucking Love it dirty - Fuck me like your naughty girl Major." I screamed out to my mate while cumming all over his fingers over and over again.

As he came, He quickly cuddled me up in his arms, and laid us down on the bed... All while wearing a shit eating grin.

"Bella - You are my very naughty girl." He whispered as he trailed kisses from my collar bone to my neck, and finally to my lips.

"Jasper... You are a very very seductive Major." I smiled as I kissed him back, enveloped in his love, adoration, lust, and peace. I shot him back the same emotions.

We laid there watching the sunrise, and for once we had no intention of cutting away from this time of day, we only had the wolves to worry about, and they couldn't be that bad right? So for now... We laid basking in each others loving emotions.

**AN: Mmmhmm :P Please review :P More soon :P**


End file.
